Can I hold your hand?
by Key2Freedom
Summary: Too much has happened in Sai's life, will he manage through the changes? The plan to get Sai and Sasuke to hate each other has just begun. Will they find a way back together?rated:M
1. Hello new life,new school, not new me

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

**Rated M: Violence, swearing, drug use, sex.**

**Can I hold your hand?**

**Chapter : Hello new life,new school, not new me.**

* * *

"_you put shame on this family. Don't ever show your face here ever again"_ those words kept on replaying in the onyx haired boys head.

To think his own father would actually throw him out onto the streets, and his mother didn't even try to help him. She just stood there, glaring at him.

Sai didn't want to think of what had just happened and continued walking to his destination.

One of his friends, well, the _only_ one he actually had, was going away for 4 months.

So he could borrow his apartment for a while until he found his own place to stay at.

He hoped that his friend wouldn't deny him staying there, because his place was the only place he could stay at.

Sai wasn't really affected emotionally about what just happened, in fact, it was a long time he showed emotions of any kind, or even felt them.

Sai liked the way he was, not showing emotions, not feeling any, no one could ever hurt him.

That was how he liked it, and that's how it's supposed to be like.

Walking towards the door he knocked two times as the door flung open , a young man could be seen "What happened?!" the brown haired boy looked worried, and somewhat curious as to what had happened.

The onyx haired boy walked in and dropped his bag to the side "I don't really want to talk about it."

With that he took off his shoes and headed straight to the couch to sit "Is it that horrible?" the brown haired boy said raising an eyebrow

"Akira, it's no big deal. I didn't like them anyways.." Sai had said those words so easily it was disturbing his friend.

Akira's grey eyes looked over at Sai's emotionless expression and decided to just give up. Because he knew Sai all too well, he wasn't going to say a damn thing to anyone.

"Sai? You awake?" the onyx haired boy opened his eyes slowly and taking in all the details of the room, he was in the living room, and had obviously fallen asleep on the couch "now I am" he stood up and headed to the bathroom to wash his face.

Akira stood at the door frame leaning against the wood "well, I'm leaving now, you take care" Sai turned to look at his friends back as he walked "…. You too" the brown haired male smiled at him and grabbed his luggage and after five seconds the door slammed shut.

Sai looked at himself in the mirror, his hair had grown a bit longer and he had side swept bangs that were over his eyebrow.

He looked at his face, the water running down his face and dripping onto the sink, his eyes were dull with dark circles under them "charming,"

He walked out of the bathroom and looked at the watch "11:00 AM, oh right, school" Sai didn't really bother to stress even though it was his first day on a new school, he would be starting 11th grade.

And the downside was that he had to wear his uniform, luckily he didn't forget to buy three pairs if something would happen to the first and second uniform he would have his third.

Sai put on his school uniform and looked himself in the mirror, he wore a white shirt, a blue tie, and a V-neck sweatshirt which was black like his trousers ' it's ugly. '

* * *

The onyx haired boy was at the gates of the school, he stood there for a while letting the air play with his hair and enjoying the sight of no presence other than him, but that would probably change soon.

As he walked by the teenagers he could feel them watching him, but he didn't really care what they would think of him. He just wanted to find that damn main office, which he found without help by the way.

"Hello I'm the new student, Sai Aizawa" three heads turned their attention and one of them spoke up "Ah! Welcome to BiS high' " a middle aged man said opening his arms wide, almost as if he wanted to wrap those arms around him.

"So, why is it that you're late?" the man said raising his bushy brows at him "I was being slow." Sai said simply with a fake smile of his. The teacher laughed a little awkwardly "well don't let it happen again" he said while holding out a paper "this is your school schedule" the onyx haired boy grabbed the paper and glanced at it

"I'll be going then" just as he slammed the door behind him, the man was just about to say something to him '_eh, what the hell_' and with that he left.

'_20 minutes break_' Sai was outside the school and had found a rather special spot to sit on, the grass was freshly green with a big tree he was leaning against.

He liked it because it wasn't that close to the school, and it was on the backyard where he didn't see any students, but a few passing by from time to time.

He let his pale fingers play with the grass until he could see a shadow hovering over him, he looked at the blond silly looking boy wearing the exact same clothes as him '_must be in same grade_' the blond had a grin on his face

"Hi I'm Naruto! Nice to meet you, you're Sai right? The new student?"

Sai nodded 'god, what a loud voice he has, I'm shocked the windows in school are all still uncracked' the blond male sat next to him and Sai scooted to the side, because his elbow was touching him in an uncomfortable way "Do you have art class after the break? You wanna tag along with me?"

The blondes whiny voice echoed in Sai's ears "I'll tag, but won't sit next to you" he said and got up walking towards the school. He could hear footsteps behind him taking on speed "Why? Have I done something?" Naruto had a look of confusion on his face.

"You're quiet annoying, aren't you" he said and fake smiled at the blond who was looking quite bitter "You're an ass! I was only trying to be nice!" he screamed it out loudly and quickened his pace "And you're dickless" Sai said boringly , earning a sour look from his class mate.

* * *

**Art class**

"Well well well, we have a new student" the brown haired teacher said smiling "Sai, is it?"

the onyx haired boy nodded "and your last n-" the male teacher with a scar across his nose was cut off

"Aizawa" he said in a monotone voice which made his teacher scratch his head with his index finger "Class, we will now share art lessons with the seniors in class B, because their art room is under construction"

**30 minutes has passed**

Sai was bored, he hated the art lessons, but not because he was bad at it or anything like that. Actually, he was a master at drawing/ painting you name it. It's just that he _hates_ being told what to draw, and this time he had to draw a building from different perspectives.

He stopped when suddenly he felt someone watching him from the corner of his eyes. Sai turned his head slightly to see a dark haired boy piercing his onyx eyes at him. Those eyes where the color of his own, and his hair was black with a blue tint to it '_what does he want?_' the staring contest ended when the mysterious male broke the eye contact.

Sai could hear the girls behind him whispering about him,

"He's so handsome!"

"He's like a prince!"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

He heard them giggle and only sighed at their behavior.

Sai heard approaching footsteps coming from a blonde haired girl who decided to sit on his table with her legs crossed so her skirt was showing of quite much of her thighs "Hi there handsome" she said winking at him and putting her index finger to her mouth.

"Could you get your fat ass off of my drawing? I didn't order an ass print on it" Sai said fake smiling at the now furious blonde who got off "My ass is not fat!!JERK" the students laughed at the scene they had just witnessed.

"Sasuke, looks like someone's hotter than you" a male voice said laughing "Great, I won't have those annoying hags after me anymore then." He said smirking.

Art class was a pain, hell, school was a pain!

Only reason he stayed in school now was because he needed the study grant , or else he had no money what so ever, and he would need to pay for the apartment every month too.

' _I need to get a job, because the study grant isn't going to pay off the apartment, only half of it_'

He walked down the stairs to find his locker ( they had all the lockers in the basement ), he saw rows and rows of grey tall lockers, and saw a sign where it stood _11__th__ grade_ and an arrow pointing to the right '_must be one of them_' he quickly saw his locker with his name on, the thing was that he had the _worst place locker_ ,

it was in the corner.

Sai placed his books in his locker and locked it.

' _two more lessons _' he thought as he walked up the stairs ' _nah, I'll just ditch them and catch up some other day_ '

* * *

○_End_○

**Note**: Ok, ya'll will know what happened at the beginning! Sorry, there are no 'line breakers' I couldn't fix that, but if anyone knows how to do it, please tell me xD.

Also I'm aware of the (_Use shift + Enter for single line breaks_) but it wont work z─z;

Ah well! Review!


	2. Falsely accused

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

**Can I Hold Your Hand?  
**

**Chapter: Falsely accused**

* * *

A week had passed, and there were no more groceries in the fridge that were eatable '_guess I'll just have to rely on the school lunch from now on, until I can find myself a part time job_' he got ready for school and left fully dressed in his awful uniform.

Walking through the school gate he saw Sasuke and his _gang_, then he saw Ino the troublesome chick, she was lurking around glaring at Sai as if she had some plans for him today. What could she possibly be planning?

The onyx haired male dropped the thought, as he walked into the classroom he was supposed to be in. No one was there only him alone, he liked it.

This week Naruto had troubled him quite some times, just asking stupid questions, being noisy, but still he humored him because of his stupidity.

And what he didn't know was that Naruto was one of Sasuke's friends, well, not literally friends, but mates nonetheless. Even though they didn't talk very much, because Sasuke had a constant expression on his face…hmmm … what was that expression? Annoyance maybe?

And Sai had reed many books about emotions and facial expressions to know almost everyone of them. Sometimes he wanted to feel those emotions just to feel like everybody else. But from a scale 1 to 10, how good are emotions anyways? -0.

There were more bad feelings than good feelings, so it's better to be neutral , right?

Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear his name being called "Aizawa-kun?" there was a silver haired man in front of him, smiling "Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you" Sai greeted him, and three seconds later the bell rang.

_Ding-dong_!

* * *

He just finished his English lesson, which was by the way boring. He hadn't made one single friend in a week, Naruto doesn't count, or well, maybe.

He definitely couldn't make any girlfriends since they would just giggle and act silly, like one of Ino's friends, last week she did something _out of this world_ , not really, it happened a lot in girl world.

"_Sai-kuuun" a red haired girl said pushing out her rack "I don't understand this" Karin said and pointed at the question, was she for real? Did she not know where the UK is located?_ _Sai pointed at the map and she was about to write it down but dropped the pencil. She went down to grab it in slow motion, thinking she was hot stuff or something._

_He could feel her eyes on him while he was pretend reading, mission failed._

On his way to the basement he saw Ino walking past him with a smirk on her face and throwing him a blow kiss, Sai ignored it and was just about to pass Sasuke as someone bumped into him and Sai himself bumped into Sasuke.

**SPLASH**

"What the fuck?!" that was what Sai could hear, he noticed the uniform , it was definitely one of the seniors, when the guy turned around he saw clearly who it was. It was mr. Popular, Sasuke in other words, boy was he gonna get it now.

Not because he had 'accidentally' bumped into him, but because his coke was on his black blazer and some on his shin dripping down onto the white shirt he had under. At least the tie was safe, huh.

Everyone was frozen in place, the angry teen grabbed Sai by the collar and slammed him against the wall "You wanna die?" his expression said it all, he was pissed mad, like killing spree mad "Do I get out of this _situation_ if I say someone bumped into me?" he said in a monotone voice making Sasuke even angrier, the stained male tightened his grip "you think your smart, eh?"

And with that he dragged Sai down to the basement, and into the boys dressing room where he threw him into the wall, making the onyx haired boy crash with his back against the wall "ugh" he felt a string of pain on his back pound lightly.

"Undress." Sasuke said while sitting on a bench across from him "Well, aren't you an open-pervert" Sai said rubbing his neck. The senior glared at him "Just get undressed, and give me your clothes" the emotionless boy fake smiled "You're a pervert and a thief, but no, I'm not giving you anything. The one who should be giving you clothes is Ino." He was 110 percent sure it was that blonde bitch that started all this trouble.

Sasuke stood up walking towards Sai "You expect me to believe that?" the emotionless male swept his hair to the side "I don't care if you believe it or not, I just don't want Mr. Pervert to take my clothes when I didn't do anything. I'm being falsely accused"

"Don't fuck around brat!" the raven haired boy clutched his fists, Sai seeing this wanted to provoke him just once "I think it's the other way around, I mean taking a minor into the dressing room and then ordering him to_ undress_, gosh, I'm in the clutches of a rapist" he said sarcastically and earned a fist to his right cheek sending him to the floor "You think you're funny brat?" a hovering, smirking Sasuke said.

"You find me funny?" Sai stood up and punched Sasuke in the jaw, the raven haired boy growled at the younger one as he swung his fist at him but missed. Sai ducked, but Sasuke kicked him in the stomach while the younger male was about to duck to the side.

His breath came harshly from the kick as he laid on the floor holding his stomach with one arm, and resting the other one on the tiles "I'll spare you this time," the Uchiha kneeled and gave him a light pat on his bruised cheek before slamming the door behind him.

'_this is going to hurt tomorrow_' Sai stood up dusting himself off, after that he went straight to the apartment, he didn't want the teachers asking what happened to him and so on.

* * *

Next thing he did, when he got to his apartment was call the school and tell his teacher he wasn't feeling very well, and probably wasn't coming tomorrow either. For tomorrow the bruise would get its color.

He let his body fall onto the couch and think about today's situation '_ Ino that bitch, she's gonna get it _'

**Bleep**

Sai grabbed his cell phone and read the message,

_FROM_: Akira

_What's up?_

_How's school doing, do you have enough money?_

_I'll call ya when I get the time!_

_TC_ ( _take care_ )

Emotionless eyes read the message as he typed a reply,

_I'm not doing much,_

_Schools okay, money is not a problem._ (lielielie)

He put the phone down, and played king of fighters until the time was 09:00 PM, that's when he shut it off and taking on his sleeping clothes, containing a white tank top and grey cotton pants that hanged loosely onto his hips.

Sai brushed his teeth and glanced at himself in the mirror before he walked off to the bed which was a door away from the living room.

Black bangs where pushed back as he sighed loudly and laid on the bed falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

"_what is this?!" a furious man yelled holding up pills in his palm shaking slightly,_

_Emotionless eyes looked at the very familiar pills, those who made him feel happy for an hour or two._

"_What are these drugs doing in your room?!" the angry father yelled while his mother stood in the door frame crossing her arms "What do you want me to say dad? That they're not mine?" Sai said getting up from his chair to face his father "You. Are you doing this to mock your father? Or did you just want to commit a crime under the same roof as a police officer? Does that get you high enough?!"_

"_I felt happy" Sai said fake smiling, even though it was very inappropriate._

_**SMACK **_

"_You are not my child, you are just like any criminal on this earth, a low life with no future" the black haired mans eyes were watery but refused to let the tears go "I'm so--" "GO!" his father cut him off, grabbing the bag that his mom had packed for him and throwing it at Sai, who barely catched it._

_He eyed his mother who was by the front door, she looked down in disappointment as he walked through the door._

"_you put shame on this family. Don't ever show your face here ever again" a voice which belonged to his father could be heard, with words full of venom._

**DING DONG**

The teenager rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock 11:13 AM , '_who could it be?_'

**DING DONG**

Sai quickly got up and headed for the front door, he opened it and saw Sasuke with a busted lip and an expression that he couldn't really identify "What do you want?"

The raven haired boy looked at Sai awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head "Listen," he began, and looked to the side "Are you going to let me in or what?" Sasuke said resting his arm on the door frame "what for," the boy who was 2 inches shorter opened the door so he could enter "talk,"

Sai was getting quite suspicious as to what he wanted, he closed the door and motioned for the living room but Sasuke shook his head. They were both standing there facing each other, the senior crossed his arms "Naruto saw her,"

Emotionless eyes stared into the other boy's dark ones "….." there was silence in the room before one of them broke it "You aren't going to ask for forgiveness?" Sai said wearing his fake smile leaning against the wall, Sasuke frowned "fuck off," he turned to unlock the door "The least you could do is buy me dinner"

the male who was about to leave glared at the smiling boy, he pulled out money from his pocket and threw them at Sai and closed the door.

"Well, at least I have money for food now"

* * *

Note: sorry if there are grammar mistakes and such, ( author isn't English )

I hope everyone likes the second chapter! And I really hope I haven't made anyone out of character, at least it wasn't on purpose!

Reviews are much appreciated, more fuel for me! xD


	3. Matilda who? He knew,

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: Matilda who? He knew,**

* * *

"8,9.. 10 dollars" Sai put the money in his beige wallet ' _these will come in handy_ ' the boy decided to get some fresh air but stopped in his tracks when he felt something under his foot. He picked it up ' _keys _' he thought that they had to be Sasuke's, when he threw out the money he must've thrown out his keys accidentally.

Well wasn't this amusing, Mr. Perfect could be such a klutz when he got mad. Twirling the keys with his pale finger, Sai put it in his pocket and went straight out.

The sun glared down from a cloudless sky, making Sai's eyes squint in displeasure. Beams from the sun lightened his face, making his skin look even paler. He stroked his black hair, that turned to silk whenever the sun was out.

On his way to the store he regretted wearing so much clothes. Sai wore a black hoodie, camouflage green shirt, with matching black distressed skinny jeans. His jeans weren't really that tight, they were sort of loose but you could still see his perfectly shaped legs.

_In the store_

Sai went through all the foods ' _too expensive, I'll only be able to eat it today_ ' as he passed by the bread section he saw a sign 'pay for 3 get 5!' out of curiosity he went straight to the colorful box and looked down , it was _instant ramen_.

He decided to go ahead and buy them, the onyx haired boy grabbed five and put it in his plastic basket. Just as he was about to go and queue to pay for his ramen a familiar voice spoke up "Hey Sai! What's u-- Where did you get that bruise?!"

A noisy Naruto pointed at the dark bruise, that covered a medium part of his classmates cheek "Grandma got some fists" Sai joked and used his all too well-known fake smile, which made the blond boy burst into laughter, making some by passers stare.

"ahahah, this has to the funniest thing I've heard for awhile, " Naruto grinned as he followed the dark haired boy to the cashier "2 dollars," Sai gave the woman 2 dollars and went out of the store with a tail behind him "Wohoo ramen! I didn't know ramen was your favorite as well Sai" Naruto said skipping happily beside him "It's cheap, and eatable" he said and pulled his hoodie over his head "You only buy ramen because it's cheap??"

Naruto was completely in shock, he had never ever met someone who bought ramen because it was cheap "I don't have money to burn, but only use when needed to" the fox boy had a look of confusion on his face, Sai sighed "In other words, 8 dollar is everything I have for now"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Naruto screamed loudly, once again making Sai wince in pain from broken eardrums "If blood comes out of my ear you better pay for my medical treatment, dickless"

"But don't you live with your parents? Don't they pay for you?" Naruto had an expression of worry across his face "No," Sai said glancing over at the male beside him "How did you get 10 dollars then?"

"Mail delivery, by my sick cousin Matilda Wankers" Naruto held his laughter from taking away the seriousness of this conversation, which Sai had already done but Naruto wasn't aware of.

"But how are you going to earn money then? You'll need it if you live by yourself" Sai rolled his eyes, of course he knew that, but no one would want a 17 year old student with no complete education and lack of social skills "Prostitution" Sai said waving at the blond, and taking a turn "Don't do that! It's not safe, and… You're a guy!" Naruto yelled, but got no reaction from the distanced male.

' _amusing _' Sai wasn't going to whore around for the sake of money, was he?

He just wanted Naruto to worry for no reason, it was sort of _funny_, because he believed in practically anything he said. It wasn't like he lied, he just didn't get his jokes or his sarcasm. Poor boy.

* * *

Monday came quickly, Sai had history lesson, his teacher was Hatake Kakashi, a weird fellow.

He found history quite interesting, but he already knew everything about the First World War so he decided to unfocus and just look out the window.

He caught sight of Dickless and Mr. Pervert talking, it looked quite serious until the raven haired boy scowled, he looked pissed '_ I wonder what they're talking about_' ….

* * *

_Naruto and Sasuke talk_

"What do you want?" Sasuke said glaring daggers at the blond who approached him "You know who Sai is, right?" Naruto questioned already knowing the answer, since he'd seen Sasuke glance at the younger boy.

"What about him?" the senior crossed his arms "Well, he's kind of… having.. trouble"

"spit it out already," Sasuke was growing impatient, and Naruto was getting on his nerves.

Naruto pulled on a serious face, one he's never seen before "I think Sai has been thrown out by his parents for unknown reasons, and he's having money problems"

"So?"

"We're his friends, we should help--" Naruto was cut off by an angry Sasuke,

"WHO are WE? I'm certainly not his friend, don't drag me into this shit. Did that fucking brat tell you to say this shit?!" This wasn't a good day, Sasuke had been pissed at the fact that he had lost his car keys, and he had no idea where he could've dropped them.

"No! he didn't tell me--" "Then, let him ask his grandma or someone for money"

Sasuke was about to go when an arm suddenly grabbed his shoulder "His sick cousin sent him 10 dollars by mail delivery, three days ago" the senior slapped away the blonds hand off of his shoulder.

'_hold on a second, I didn't see a mailman in the neighbor, and they usually give out the mail 11:00 AM_'

"What was his name?" He said having a clue as to who it might have been who gave him the 10 dollars.

Naruto scratched his head "I'm pretty sure it was a she, her name is Matilda Wankers" this made Sasuke scowl '_what the fuck did that fucktard name me!_' he was gonna have it, Oh yes he was …

* * *

_Ding-Dong_!

_Lunch break_

Sai was sitting by the window in the dining hall, eating rice with beef.

The dining hall was clean, tables were a neutral grey and the chairs were white with legs of iron. The tiles were sky blue like the wallpapers, which had clouds on them, making it seem like they all were eating outside.

Sai didn't hear the footsteps coming closer as someone lowered his head to whisper in his ear "_Matilda Wankers_?" the male whispered venom into his ear making him shiver slightly from the closeness "I thought you'd like it" Sai fake smiled and took another bite of his beef.

Sasuke grabbed the chair beside the onyx haired boy and tapped his fingers on the wooden table "I don't want you calling me names, you piece of shit" his all too unfriendly tone made the junior look at him "Then, Sasuke-kun is fine?" he bobbed his head to the side and put on yet another fake smile.

Before Sasuke could say anything a boy sat himself in the opposite direction of Sai "You can't do it, I won't allow you" Naruto said with seriousness, causing Sasuke to look at the male beside him and back to the intruder "What?"

Sai sighed "It really is none of your business if I do it or not" after he finished the sentence he took another bite of his meal. Sai really disliked it when people were telling him what to do, and why did he even care? It wasn't like they were friends. Well at least not to him anyway.

"I'll…I'll! I'll call your parents!" the blond didn't think straight before he said it, making Sasuke curious as to what Sai was going to do, but he didn't want to show that he was indeed curious and just kept a low profile.

"Go ahead. Call them. See if they care, now just leave me alone" Sai picked up his tray and walked away.

Sasuke traced him with his eyes, while the emotionless boy left the dishes in the washing room,

"Oh my god, my friend is a _prostitute_" this made Sasuke turn his head to see a wrecked Naruto, he was literally shaking his head with both his hands on each cheek "Sai is?" he quickly glanced back at the leaving onyx haired boy and then back at the blond "Yeah.. " Naruto said looking down at the table.

"Why do you care so much about him anyways? He's not a likeable person" Sasuke said crossing his arms. "He's just lonely, I used to be like that too" Sasuke smirked "He's _lonely_? Right, that's why he's making more enemies than friends" Naruto chuckled "He sort of reminds me of you, though he smiles and you don't. Also he talks more than you do, even though most of the stuff are rude"

Something about what Naruto said disturbed him, why was that? Was it because he didn't want to be compared to Sai? Was it because he hated him? Or was it because he was a poor prostitute with a bad attitude?

Still, they couldn't be compared, only eye wise.

"Don't compare superiority to inferiority" Sasuke said walking away, leaving Naruto all by himself.

The raven haired boy went to the basement to grab his books for English class, but stopped in his tracks as he grabbed his books. He had a strange feeling of guilt '_how is it possible? Did he put a spell on me or something.._' but what could he possibly do to help Sai?

And what were the benefits? Sure, he was rich, but he didn't want to get advantage of ' _that brat will work it out, whoring around or not, I don't care _' the feelings of guilt didn't leave him but he ignored it as he grabbed his books and was about to leave "Yeah," he heard a familiar voice say, he moved towards the voice.

"I already told you, you don't have to worry" Sai said talking with his friend on the phone,

"Are you sure you don't want me to send any money?"

"I have so much I'm literally swimming in money" he lied and rolled his eyes,

"Alright then, I believe you, I was just being worried ya know, you usually don't tell me if there's something wrong"

"Let's talk some other day, I'm busy"

"oh, bye then"

Sai clicked the red phone after he said bye.

He put his phone in his pocket and began to walk until he turned at a corner and bumped into something, or someone.

"Watch it" a taller male said annoyingly, Sai rubbed his bruised nose "were you by any chance eavesdropping? " Sai questioned a guilty Sasuke "I was just passing by"

_Ding-dong_!

Sai watched the raven haired male as he went up the stairs, realizing something ' _the keys_ ' Sai hurried up the stairs "Wait," he got his senior to turn around waiting for Sai to say something.

The onyx haired boy searched his pocket for the keys ' _there_ ' he pulled them out and held them in his palms "I think these are yours" Sai said fake smiling. Sasuke looked at his keys, he took the keys with his long masculine fingers, touching pale skin in addition, cold fingers meeting cold hands.

Sasuke looked at Sai in confusion, the younger male knew exactly what he was thinking "You threw them out with the 10 dollars" Sasuke visually smacked himself by his stupidity "Since I was kind enough to give you the keys, how about you give me a ride home?" putting on a sweet facial expression, Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes at Sai's creepy expression he did all the time.

"Fine, you better be at the gate 02:00 PM" he crossed his arms "Yes sir," Sai said motioning his hand to his forehead, looking like a soldier "If you arrive one minute later, I'll leave"

* * *

_01:58 PM_

Sasuke stood by the gate smoking his last cigarette '_two minutes_' , he looked over at the door he entered every day, and exited every day, except for Saturdays and Sundays.

A black haired boy exited and he knew exactly who it was, the junior wasn't late.

Sasuke looked over at his visible form, the sun made his skin ghostly pale, his hair looked like the smoothest silk he had ever seen. As he came closer Sasuke could see his pink lips curving up at the sides, smiling at him. But the smile was so illusional '_why am I giving into such great details, this is not like me, must be the cigarette making me dizzy_'

"02:01" Sai said mockingly "You're still standing here" Sasuke frowned and began to walk to the parking lot, with the younger boy after him "Whatever, I saw you two minutes earlier" the taller male pushed the button on his keys making the car open "You said 2PM at the gate-", "You better not piss me off, or I'll run you over, get it?"Sasuke threatened the teen, opening the door to the driver seat "_Anger management is free_" Sai mumbled as he sat on the front seat, earning a glare from his driver "What did you say?" the emotionless boy cleared his throat "I said, you have a nice car"

Sasuke looked at him skeptically and drove off in his silver Mercedes-benz.

* * *

Sai looked over at the all too serious Sasuke, and decided to break the silence "yellow car" he said and slapped Sasuke's arm lightly earning a glare,

"What was that for?"

"I saw a yellow car,"

Sasuke growled quietly as he opened the window a little "You get to hit me too if you see one" Sai explained "How about I take red cars" the senior said smirking at the fact that there were probably 90 percent more red cars on the streets than yellow ones.

Sai tapped his finger on his knee "You can't do that, that's against the rules" the driver mentally rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, how so?"

"Because it's _the yellow car game_" Sai explained shortly,

"Fine then, I'm color blind, all red cars are yellow in my eyes" he said smirking "Then I don't want to play" Sai said sulkily looking out through his side of the window "I win then,"

"Fine"

"Fine,"

"…."

_Phone ringing_

Sasuke grabbed his cell phone "Yeah?"

The older boy looked over at his company "He's here," Sai looked over at him giving him a look of confusion and curiosity.

"Really…" he ended the session "Who was it?" the curious junior asked "Naruto"

"What did he want?" Sasuke made a turn and answered the others question "He was wondering why you ditched P.E"

Sai looked forward "oh," "So why did you?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"Boring, and I'm lazy" Sasuke sighed "You know, cutting classes will lower your study grant"

"Only if my absence is 50 percent" he answered drawing his fingers through his onyx hair "hmph,"

"We're here" Sasuke leaned back waiting for Sai to get out "Thanks," Sai said bluntly opening the door "Is it true, what Naruto said?" the onyx haired boy looked back at Sasuke who was resting his arm on the steering wheel "you being a prostitute"

Sai smirked "Why? Would you like to fuck me?" Sai really knew how to embarrass people, but he didn't know if the slight red on Sasuke's cheeks were from embarrassment or anger "Get the fuck out"

"Pleasure" Sai got out and the senior drove off.

* * *

End

**NOTE**: I hope I haven't bored you with any chapters, as I am trying to make their relationship grow!

Big thanks to my two first reviewers, I didn't think I'd get any actually!


	4. I bet I can

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: Suigetsu has light blue hair and dark red eyes, in this story. Because I do not know what his hair color is in the anime or eye color for that matter. Anyways, I liked that combination.**_

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: I bet I can**

* * *

_At school the next day,_

"Hey Sasuke!" the much too familiar male approached, **Suigetsu Hozuki**. He was a troublesome dick headed jerk, always went on everybody's nerves. Sasuke noticed that he wasn't wearing his uniform, instead he wore a dust gray hoodie with its zipper undone, underneath that he had a black shirt with matching jeans.

The jeans had a few holes in them, some were sewn and some were not. As Suigetsu walked over to Sasuke he rolled up his sleeves and smirked showing off his sharp teeth "What's up"

"You're gonna get in trouble you know," Sasuke pointed out, but the boy only laughed "Pff, when don't I get in trouble eeh"

* * *

Sai lay down under the big tree, which was located in the backyard of the school. There were no people around so he decided to take a quick nap. He used his right arm as a pillow and slept on his side.

* * *

"Let's go to the backyard, there's too much people here" Suigetsu said pointing towards the direction

"By the way, heard there's a new kid at school" the blue haired male looked over at his mate "yeah" Sasuke said bluntly, a smirk formed Suigetsu's lips "heard he was quite the looker" the raven haired male looked at Suigetsu from the corners of his eyes.

"How about you introduce me to him?" Suigetsu elbowed Sasuke lightly earning a glare "He's not a friend of mine"

"Really, how come Naruto says so?"

"Would you believe Naruto if he said he had an IQ above 100?"

"You got a point there,"

As the two of them reached the backyard four eyes detected a sleeping form on the grassy ground.

It was too far away to determine who it was "Dude, that's our spot! Let's go claim it back" Suigetsu grinned and ran for it, while Sasuke walked his way over there.

* * *

_Step, step, step, crack, step, step _

' _damn it, don't come over here _' Sai wanted to throw daggers at the jarhead who wouldn't let him rest in peace. "Snow white want a kiss?" Sai opened his eyes, taking in the hovering person's appearance, light blue hair, red eyes, no uniform? ' _how unusual_ '

Sai stood up as he was met by dark eyes '_oh, the perv_' his wrist was suddenly surrounded by flesh, onyx eyes met red ones "You must be Sai, the rumors were right" he said smirking.

Sai pulled his wrist out of his grip "Who is your idiot friend?" he said looking at Sasuke and then back at the boy "Feisty" Sasuke crossed his arms in annoyance "Let's go Suigetsu"

"Hold on a sec, I haven't introduced--""**SUIGETSU! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU TO WEAR YOUR DAMNED UNIFORM?!**" A teacher ran towards the light haired boy "fuck … Hey, pretty boy I'll see you soon" the red eyed male winked and ran.

Sai watched the running form of the weirdo and the teacher. The teen was obviously winning, because there was no way the teacher could out run a dirt bike.

His attention was drawn back to Sasuke. The raven haired male looked so noble standing tall looking at the comedy scene. His tie hung loosely around his neck, his blazer was open and he had the two top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. Why was he taking notice now?

It's not like it's the first time he looks _special_? Sai eyes traced Sasuke's sharp features, he was like a drawing, a drawing worth a fortune '_stop staring at him already,_' the senior turned his head catching Sai's eyes with his own "quit staring at me," he said '_drawing worth a fortune? My ass_'

Sai mentally slapped himself for thinking that way '_too little sleep, that's what it is_'

The raven haired male was about to leave "What rumor?" Sai asked facing Sasuke's back.

He didn't really care about what the rumor was about, but he was curious as to what it was. Sai only wanted to make sure it wasn't about _him getting thrown out_. He hadn't told anyone but _someone_ could have witnessed the scene and spread it further. The only reason he cared was because he didn't want anyone to know, he just wanted to forget.

Sasuke continued to walk "does it matter?" Sai went after him "Well I deserve to know what it is, since it's me the rumor is about" the onyx haired boy said stalking the older boy.

Sasuke suddenly stopped causing Sai to almost collide into him "You want to know that badly?" he turned around crossing his arms as he wore pride on his face, as if he knew something he didn't, which unfortunately he did.

"Just tell me you thick headed jerk" Sai said staring his emotionless eyes into Sasuke's abyss one's " I don't want to spend time with you anymore than I have, you're annoying" the senior was glaring hate at him before he turned around and walked away with his hands in his pocket.

'_Conceited ass_' Sai thought dusting himself off.

* * *

_Lunch break_

Sai decided to ignore _the rumor thing_, he wasn't going to get it out of Sasuke's hard head.

He took a bite of his spaghetti, cutting it off with his teeth when it wouldn't go into his mouth. Sai didn't like to suck the spaghettis into his mouth, because they would always leave trails around his mouth as they were sucked in and slapped around.

As usual he sat alone when Naruto wasn't around. They did have lunch break the exact same time, but he had to go to his girlfriend's school and meet up with her. It was like a _routine_ for the blonde.

"Hi there pretty boy" he knew that voice, oh god have mercy.

Sai didn't even turn his head to look at the grinning male sitting beside him "What do you want?" he said in a monotone voice.

"I'd be sinning if I told you" the sharp toothed grin appeared as Suigetsu twirled his fork into the spaghetti "Spare me the details" Sai said hoping he'd stop bothering him.

"You're very conspicuous I must say" red eyes pierced at his profile "You must be one of those stupid people, who doesn't get an rejection when he sees it. So I'm going to make myself clear, " Sai turned his head to the silvery blue headed male "Fuck Off"

After the obvious rejection a few boys could be heard whistling and laughing, it was the jarheads group of friends, with Sasuke being one of them. But he was the only one who didn't give Sai's situation any attention.

Suigetsu smirked "That's why I like you, you're so blunt, rude and beautiful"

"That's a pretty messed up combination" he said and left before he could say another word.

* * *

_Gang talk in the dining hall_

"Awww, maaan!" one of the boys whined "I wanted more action!"

"I'll do better next time, kay?" Suigetsu said defeated "He's out of your league man" a spiky haired guy said taunting him.

"Out of my league? He's just shy!" An aggravated Suigetsu said hitting the male on the head "ow!"

He turned to the raven haired male "What do you think Sasuke?" the serious male didn't look back at the confident male "I think you're fucked up" red eyes pierced at the _leader_ "How so?"

"First of, he's a _guy_. Secondly, there is nothing you can possibly like about that brat" everyone sitting at the table glanced over at Sasuke, they didn't dare to say a word.

"I don't care if he's a guy, the brat is drop dead gorgeous"

"Give it up already" one of the guys said

"Fuck you dimwit" an angry Suigetsu said throwing punches at the guy, but then suddenly stopped,

"You guys, I have an idea" he said mischievously "Let's make a bet"

Sasuke looked at him in the corners of his eyes wondering what he was up to.

"If I get to fuck him, ya'll will give me 20 dollars, deal?" he said confidently crossing his arms showing off his sharp teeth with a smirk "What if you DON'T make it-" the male was interrupted by a strong voice,

"He's not going to," everyone looked at the raven haired male.

Suigetsu walked over to Sasuke standing an arm reach away "…. Could you possibly.. Like the kid?" the light haired male said trying to provoke him,

"You thick headed idiot," pale hands grabbed the teen by his collar "I don't care what you do to him, cut off his arm and see if I care, kill him and sell his organs, I still wouldn't give a damn" Sasuke tightened his grasp and punched the wide eyed male to the floor.

Everyone was quiet, no one dared to say a word.

Sasuke looked at the painful look on Suigetsu's face a last time as he walked out of the dining hall, and out of the school.

* * *

"Damn! My jaw is numb and my lip is cracked!" the blue haired male whined as he whipped the blood off.

"You deserved it" said the spiky haired boy laughing at him,

"It was a long time ago he was that pissed" another boy said making the others quiet.

"He's just having his period it'll pass" Suigetsu said waving it off,

".. He must seriously detest that kid"

"Obviously"

* * *

Sai looked at his scheme '_P.E_' as soon as he saw the letters he knew what he was going to do, cut class.

Instead of going to P.E he walked up 3 flights of stairs, until he reached a white door.

He was on the school roof, walking to the edge of the roof he saw the whole schools front gate, he could even see the other school where Naruto's girlfriend attended. And all the houses around were so small when looking down at them, people looked like either dots or really small dwarves.

Sai could see his class with his P.E teacher Gai, that's when he decided to get inside so they wouldn't catch him up on the roof, he didn't want the trouble of being hunted by a teacher like the rascal Suigetsu had.

He went down the stairs and walked through the hall on the left side when suddenly a door from his left opened "You too have a great day," it was a man in his 40ties with short black hair, dark eyes and sharp features.

Along with him a tall male he had seen too often walked out '_Sasuke's father?_' Sai thought as he saw the resemblance between them "Aren't you Seiji Aizawa's son?" the well-built man said looking at Sai, which made Sasuke look at him too '_obviously, he knows my father_'

The onyx haired boy nodded "Sai was it?" the emotionless male fake smiled "Yes that's me"

He could see Sasuke looking disgusted by the way he talked and smiled, he obviously didn't want them to chit-chat.

The man reached out his hand "Fugaku ___Uchiha_" Sai shook his hand "Nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha"

Sasuke was growing impatient, and the onyx haired boy noticed smiling at him, as the senior glared daggers at him.

"Your father is a brilliant officer, you should tell him to come by, and take you with him" he said smiling '_now __**that's**__ not going to happen_'

Sasuke clenched his jaw "You should get going Sai, P.E has started" he hinted for him to leave,

"Oh, sorry I have to hurry" he said rushing by and down to the basement "damn"

* * *

Fugaku looked over at his son "Didn't know the two of you were friends" Sasuke almost choked,

"Actually, we aren't I just heard his P.E teacher asking for him" the raven haired boy inwardly smirked.

His father looked at him "Does he cut classes often?" the teen shrugged "Is he not doing well in school?" this was it, this was when Sasuke would say that Sai doesn't care about school, and has bad grades.

Which would make his father tell him to not get influenced by him, to stay _away_ from him.

Like he did with Suigetsu, his father didn't like him because he caused trouble, had bad grades and was criminal. If he even knew his son more than that, Sasuke wasn't an angel.

Coming from a rich family he is expected to be well mannered and have top grades, it was all a façade.

"Well, yes, he doesn't even have average grades" he could almost smell the victory.

He wouldn't invite Sai to dinner, his father would probably be thinking the worst of him,

Should he top it off with Sai being a whore?

Sasuke was smirking as his father passed him to get out of the school "Sasuke" the man said and turned,

"Yes, father?" he said politely watching his father form the words "Because Seiji is a good friend of mine, I expect you to help his son with school" Sasuke's face dropped, he had frozen.

He couldn't say anything everything went in slow motion, all he could hear next was the door slamming shut.

Sasuke just stood there, not knowing what to do, not knowing where to turn his anger.

So he hit the closest thing to him, which was a glass window.

* * *

_End_

**Note**: Ok, Sasuke is a big meanie!

To be honest, I don't know how long it's going to take for them to like each other. I guess you all will have to wait for it!

Please review!


	5. I hate it when you smile

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: Sorry! It's been a long time since the last update, I haven't been feeling very well, and school has been murdering me!**_

_**A big thanks to those who have reviewed! I mean it thank you very much, I don't know if I would have continued this story if it weren't for you guys :P  
**_

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: I hate it when you smile**

* * *

Sai heard a sound which he recognized as shattered glass "well someone's PMSing" he murmured while thinking of what Sasuke's father had asked him to do.

"_Your father is a brilliant officer, you should tell him to come by, and take you with him"_

"_you should tell him to come by, and take you with him"_

"_and take __**you**__ with __**him**__"_

The sentence just echoed in Sai's head over and over again, why was it so frightening in a way?

Still in the basement he decided to take a nap in the boys dressing room, just to try and sleep away what had just happened.

* * *

Walking down the stairs towards the basement a furious male was, stomping his way down looking around for his victim "_Where the hell is that brat_?" he thought to himself while he went through the hall of lockers, nothing.

"he can't have gone out of the basement, there's only one way out, I would've seen him" he spoke quietly to himself, as if he was speaking to someone who wasn't there, or just wanted someone to answer it for him.

Didn't take long before Sasuke decided to check out the boys dressing room, he looked around and saw his victim sound asleep. The emotionless boy had fallen asleep on a rather uncomfortable looking bench, that couldn't be seen if you just entered for a quick look.

It was actually in one of the shower booths with the drapery half open. Of course, the bench wasn't supposed to be there, Sai had _obviously_ dragged it over there to hide out.

Sasuke walked over to him wanting to kick him real hard in his sleeping fugly quite cute face, he mentally slapped himself for thinking otherwise. Why must this annoying brat have such an effect on him? Making him think without actually thinking, making him observe him as a piece of art, making him give attention…

Sai's lips slightly parted making his observer shrug, both of his arms were crossed behind his head, Sai's bangs were spread left and right, not really keeping the same direction it always did. His pale skin, pink curved lips, his soft features, almost made him look like a girl.

Shaking his head, he reached his hand towards his forehead "_yeah, definitely sick_" a deep sigh came out of the sleeping boy, startling the observer.

Sai's eyes fluttered open "Find your own shower, perv" Sasuke had almost forgotten what just happened, about him being pissed, but this boy just made it all come right back to mind. Thanks to his stupid fucking mouth.

"Why, can't we just shower together?" Sasuke had a vicious smirk plastered onto his face "No offence, but I'd rather shower alone then see your member get erect from seeing me " Sai said smiling at him changing his position to sitting.

The senior mentally rolled his eyes and was ready to smack the younger male, but he had his plan, and it was gonna be _wet_. At least for one of them.

He moved closer to Sai, making him back into the wall

**SWIIIISH **

And the shower was on 1-0 to Sasuke.

The raven haired boy laughed cruelly at him, while the dark haired junior switched it off, and turned around to face Sasuke, to his shock he still wore the emotionless mask on "You'll dry these"

"No"

"Then give me _your_ clothes" Sai said reaching his hand out towards him,

Sasuke slapped away the begging hand "I see what you're doing here"

"What am I doing oracle?"

"You seriously _think_ I would actually give you my clothes? Do you remember my soda ON MY clothes?! DO YOU? Did you give me yours? No I didn't think so" he said pointing it out,

"Ouch, you remember that" the junior scratched his neck getting closer to the taller male, being just an inch away from his senior's lips "I could give you something in exchange" he said breathing lightly making it tingle onto Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke felt like someone just entered his territory, his reflexes signaled and pushed the other male away from him,

"What THE FUCK do you think you're doing?" Sai took off his wet blazer "Hey-" Sasuke was cut off by a flying blazer, hitting him right in the face, which made a splashing sound "now you're wet too!" Sai said with an enthusiastic yet fake voice.

The raven haired boy threw the blazer to the floor and charged toward his victim making the younger boys back crash into the wall "ughh," Sasuke's eyes pierced their way into Sai's dark ones "I could just simply kill you, and I wouldn't even feel guilty" Sai never took the senior's threats serious but this one just had so much hatred in it, that he could physically feel it.

"Don't make such a fuss about it, it's not like I threw something nasty at you like--" Sasuke covered his mouth and looked at the door, someone was at the other side, and he did NOT want anyone to think there was something gross going on in dressing room.

He dragged Sai into a shower booth still holding his palm over his mouth and closing the drapery.

The junior tried to talk but Sasuke shushed him quietly as he heard the door open and a pair of boots crashing against the floor "_shit, it's Suigetsu_"

"Hellooooooo, I know someone's in here!" he yelled out playfully, like he was in kindergarten playing hide and seek.

Sasuke cursed under his breath, loosening his palms strength that was onto Sai's mouth. The junior took this opportunity and removed his hand with his own "Don't do that" he said quietly poking Sasuke's ribs, which made the other partner jump "Didn't know you were ticklish" Sai smiled mockingly, receiving a death glare.

"I'm hearing something!" footsteps came way too close to their hiding spot, Sasuke cursed Sai, all there was now was to wait for them to get caught, and this was even more embarrassing than actually being seen outside the shower booth.

Sai decided to do something about it, he slightly opened his lips and saw Sasuke's widened eyes, but that didn't stop him "um, I'm taking a shower over here" Sasuke rubbed his temples "_this is it_" he thought and was ready for a troublesome rumor.

"Hey, you sound awfully like snow white! … is it you?" the shark toothed male was right behind the drapery casting his shadow "No, it's Sai"

Suigetsu grinned "why ain't I hearing any running water?"

Sai said a soundless 'sorry' to the senior standing in front of him, Sasuke knew what he was gonna do and grabbed his wrist that was too close to the switch "_do you want to be found here with me?_" he whispered quietly by Sasuke's ear, so he was the only one who could hear.

Letting go of his wrist water came pouring down onto the two of them "_you're dead_" Sasuke whispered looking annoyingly at the boy "_You'll thank me_"

"Oh well, I guess I'll leave you alone" as Suigetsu was about to walk away he opened up his mouth once more "I'm sorry, I've been an ass towards you, I hope we can start over" Sasuke rolled his eyes "_yeah right_" he mumbled getting Sai's attention "It's ok"

"No I really think that I should apologize to you in a proper way"

"I said it's-" "Dinner?" Suigetsu quickly interrupted,

"Sure" Sai agreed, getting a bitchy look from Sasuke that he had never seen before, it was amusing. The only reason he had agreed to it was because he was starving, and today couldn't be a better day for dinner, since he had no money left, and the study grant wasn't going to reach his credit card yet

"Great! I'll come pick you up then"

Wasn't this a bit strange, a very odd situation in fact. Here he stood in the shower with another man that obviously hates his guts, getting asked out on a date by the jarhead.

"You know where I live?" Sai asked wondering how he had gotten the information,

"Uh, well, Naruto told me"

"He doesn't know"

"Then I'm sure it was Sasuke" Suigetsu said, not knowing himself that the raven actually did know. Sai looked over at the senior standing before him, water pouring down onto his face "_what? It's not like I told him_" Sasuke didn't care if he believed him or not, he just didn't want the junior to think that he cared enough to actually tell someone about it.

"Whatever, I'll see you" Sai tried to sound happy about it but he couldn't. The reason was pretty clear why he wasn't happy about it, he knew that the jarhead would probably get on to him again. His apology was simply just as fake as his own smile.

"Cya" was the troublesome males last word, five seconds later he was gone.

"Phew," Sai sighed in relief getting out of the shower right after Sasuke had left it,

"I could just murder you" the raven haired male said coldly removing his blazer and shirt, trying to squeeze most of the water out. Right before Sai stood a bare-chested man, with the most incredible six-pack, girls would probably swoon at the sight of it. But Sai wasn't a girl, so he wouldn't now…would he….

Forcing his eyes onto the wall to his left he tried to erase his thoughts '_ugh, weird_'

"You better prepare an excuse," Sai looked over at his senior, wondering what he was talking about

"what?" Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance, how could the junior not know?

"You're not coming over to my house, is that clear?"

Sai nodded "Yeah, I'll make up an excuse then.." "Good"

* * *

_Still in the boys dressing room_

After a while of squeezing clothes, Sasuke gave up and pulled on his trousers and put his shirt on unbuttoned, ruffling his own hair making a pissed expression towards Sai, who received his expression and exchanged his own fake smile.

"Don't do that" Sasuke said annoyingly "Do what?" Sai was puzzled, what had he done now?

"You're always pulling that fake smile, it's annoying" finishing his sentence he looked over at the boy who leaned his back against the wall and looked slightly downwards, he almost looked sad '_it's probably just the angle, or this is another fake expression of his._'

Sai opened his mouth slightly to say something, but closed it again '_why am I speechless?_' he had a buzzing in his ears, making it more uncomfortable than it was "…Is it.. that obvious" he said not meaning it to come out, but it did anyways, in a whisper.

Sasuke's pissed expression slowly faded away when he heard the soft tone in Sai's voice, making him feel guilty, even though he hadn't done anything. Something about the emotionless male made Sasuke feel _weird_, he didn't know what that emotion was, but it was a mixture of guilt, that much he knew.

The raven haired boy was getting mad at himself for getting soft on the other "you must have some kind of mental disturbance, am I right" Sasuke didn't even make it a question, he just pointed it out with a smirk, unfortunately the other student didn't look at him "….."

Sasuke had failed to provoke the teen "hey, I'm not saying you shouldn't be _smiling_, if you're going to smile.. don't force yourself" the raven haired male wished that he hadn't said that "How would you know what a smile looks like? I've never seen you smile" Sai counter attacked.

"I've never had a reason to smile.. But I sure do know what a smile and a fake one looks like" Sasuke said thinking about his deceased mother '_her smiles were always so real.. It made me happy to see her smile,_'

"ok , I'll stop my annoying-fake-smiling, in one condition" Sai looked over at the senior who raised his eyebrow "and what is that?" the emotionless boy ran his fingers through his hair "drive me home"

"Forget it"

"But-"

"NO."

"I have a dryer," This made Sasuke consider, since he wasn't going to go to any of his classes with damp clothes, nor home for that matter.

"Let's get going" the raven haired boy picked up his blazer and tie, then went straight for the door to check if someone was out in the hall '_clear_'

* * *

_in Sasuke's car_

"Don't wet the seat too much" the older male said knowing fully that it's going to get all wet anyway, he just wanted the younger one to feel uncomfortable ruining his seat.

"uuh..I'll try" Sai said not leaning back which caught Sasuke's attention "I was joking"

"But I don't want to get it all wet" the senior frowned and pushed him against the seat "Stay there"

* * *

_At the apartment _

"You can go change in the bathroom, put the clothes in the dryer, and check for clothes in my wardrobe" Sasuke sighed "You think we have the same clothing size?"

Sai fake smiled "It doesn't matter if it's a little too tight" the senior scowled "I'll just take a towel----Hey! Didn't we have a deal? No fake smiling" he walked into the bathroom and locked it.

* * *

_In the bathroom_

"This is really troublesome, I don't have any underwear on…" he looked himself in the face mirror realizing he was talking to himself again. Grabbing a towel wrapping it around his hips, he made sure it wasn't going to fall down at any second.

He put his damp clothes into the dryer and started the machine with a simple click.

* * *

Sai threw his wet clothes into a basket so he could wash them later. The emotionless boy opened his wardrobe and pulled out his pajamas containing the usual white tank top and his cotton trousers.

In a matter of seconds he was dressed and went out of his room and straight to the living room, where Sasuke sat taking up as much space as he could, making it obvious for Sai that he didn't want him to sit next to him.

Then again, who would want to sit next to a half naked man who had nothing but a towel around his hips. Maybe some, but not Sai, he actually felt quite uncomfortable with having to see him like that.

'_it feels strange in my stomach_' he thought rubbing it slightly with his hand,

"hungry?" the all too comfortable man asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah,,"

"Then eat"

Sai rubbed his neck "I don't have anything" the raven haired male shook his head and stood up walking away. The emotionless male traced him until he couldn't be seen anymore, a rustling sound was heard, then a clicking sound and then "I would like to order a pizza"

Sai slapped his forehead '_isn't this embarrassing, not being able to take care of myself_' the raven haired male entered the room and took his place on the couch.

Before Sai could get to the TV button the visitor opened his mouth "You do know going out with Suigetsu would be a date with him,"

The junior turned to look at the male and raised his eyebrows "date? He didn't say anything about that"

"Going out for dinner is the same," Sai shook his head lightly "No it's just dinner"

"Strangers don't come _pick you up_ if it isn't a date"

"fine, I've never been to one anyways, I wouldn't know" this caught Sasuke's attention, he would have never thought that this self centered jerk had never been on a date, well, his personality wouldn't get any chicks, but his looks would.

Then again, he knew nothing about him to begin with. But what kind of shocked him was that he didn't think it was strange at all that a _guy_ had asked him out… was he rooting for the other team maybe?

"_If I get to fuck him, ya'll will give me 20 dollars, deal?"_

Sasuke just remembered what Suigetsu had been planning, in a way he wanted to warn Sai, but his other side told him not to. Because he had nothing to do with this, and it wasn't like they were friends or something, they just attended the same school.

"Sasuke?" Sai waved his hand in front of the other ones face, making Sasuke snap and grab him by the wrist staring into his black eyes "… Suigetsu isn't a kind person, you should take that to consideration" he let go of Sai's wrist and crossed his arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling instead of the younger male.

"Is that a warning?"

"Call it whatever you like" Sai's heart skipped a beat '_was he caring for me?_' the thought of him actually caring about him made Sai feel strange inside, he didn't know what it was, but it was something. It felt like it was growing, and he had never ever _felt_ like this, even if it only was a few words that could be taken as negative or positive, but this _feeling_ was _positive_, wasn't it..

"thanks" Sasuke turned his head to the side watching the sitting form of Sai leaning against the couch, his profile didn't say much but his eyes were moving quite much as if he hadn't meant to say that.

"for what?" '_oh snap_' what was he going to say now? _Thanks for caring about me?_ No way!

He would probably brush it off as nothing and say something like

"If you think I care about you, leave that thought" Sasuke said in a monotone

Yeah, something like that…….

"um.. I meant, for the pizza" lie, what a lie. But now when Sasuke had actually said that, it all felt like it was an illusion, like he hadn't felt that _slight_ feeling at all. Was life an illusion? Or were feelings an illusion?

Sai was confused, it was so weird, everything started with Sasuke. That's when all started to get strange.

**DING DOOONG**

"Pizza guy is here, go open up"

Sai stood up "and the money?" Sasuke looked around the room "shit my bag is in the locker,"

**DING DOOONG**

"COULD YOU FUCKING HOLD ON A SECOND?!" Sasuke yelled out of annoyance, "get me a pencil"

Sai handed over a pencil to his senior who then opened the door, not caring if he was wrapped in a towel.

The door was open, and Sasuke stood there wanting to suppress some sort of, what was it.. hmmm … Shock? Anger?

"Sasuke! What are you doing here maan" it was one of them, those who usually hang around Sasuke, this was going to get quite rumored about.

The brown haired boy with red streaks on each cheek looked at Sasuke and then Sai, his jaw dropped and his eyes were wide "It's not what it looks like"

Kiba didn't change his facial expression, he just kept nodding like he hadn't just seen that.

Sasuke grabbed the pizza and handed it over to the junior then getting back to his somewhat paralyzed friend "You tell anyone about this you're dead! Got it?" Sasuke slapped the other guy's cheek as if to wake him up, Kiba nodded quickly "ah-no- I MEAN – YES – of course!"

"give me the bill tomorrow" he said and slammed the door shut.

* * *

_End_

**Note**: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and wait for my next one!

Preview of next chapter: Will Kiba tell anyone that he saw a half naked Sasuke in Sai's apartment?

What will happen on Suigetsu's and Sai's _dinner_ ? and what did he just put in Sai's drink!

UH OOOOH trouble! ;D


	6. Tricks of a Devil, and a little more

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: Quick update huh?! :D**_

_**This chapter is going to be the longest chapter I've done! **_

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: Tricks of a Devil, and a little more**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Sai asked the spaced out male "Yeah, you better save some for tomorrow morning" the older male walked past the dark haired boy opening the door to the bathroom, stopping the dryer and taking out his clothes.

Sai took this opportunity to take a seat onto the couch '_damn my back hurts_' he thought that it must've been from the crashing into the wall and leaning uncomfortably onto the couch '_I'm sure I've developed a bruise_'

Walking into the room a fully dressed Sasuke could be seen, without his blazer though.

"Ah, Sasuke, do you have jarheads number?" Sai questioned knowing that he probably did

"Why do you want his number?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms while looking down at him with curious eyes.

"I'm going to cancel the dinner" he said not showing any sign of emotion "grab your cell phone"

After Sasuke had given the number Sai wrote a message to the shark toothed male,

TO: _073-3xx-xxx-xxx_

_I'm cancelling the dinner /Sai_

* * *

_Alley way_

Red eyes looked carefully at the pills "You sure these will do the trick?"

A man twice his age stood there tapping his foot to the ground, his blue cotton cap looked darker than its usual color. Green piercing eyes and stubble on his chin, his broad hands made their way to scratch it "Like I said, 15-20 minutes they will take effect"

Suigetsu peered his eyes at the four pills "What's the effects? Besides drowsiness, black outs and memory loss"

The man stepped under the dimmed light "Dizziness, euphoria, energetic, affectionate and problems seeing" he said while lighting a cigarette "What's the bad ones" Suigetsu asked putting his hand onto his hip.

"The person could end up in a coma, or worse, die" breathing in the smoke of the dealers cigarette Suigetsu scowled "And how do I prevent that???"

"Give him the medium dosage," The light blue haired male nodded while smirking "They last up to what? 5 hours?" the dealer nodded and walked away after getting his money.

'_This is gonna be fuunneh_' he laughed viciously to himself

**PIIIP PIIP **

He grabbed his phone '_who's number is this?_' opening the message and reading the letters he frowned,

FROM: 076-4xx-xxx-xxx

_I'm cancelling the dinner /Sai_

**CLICK**

_Are you sure you want to add this number to your phone book?_

_**Yes**_

'_better type him a reply then, heh_' Suigetsu wasn't letting him get away, he would do anything to get his plan into work.

TO: Snow white

_Why cancel it? Let's go out tomorrow then? xx /Suigetsu_

* * *

"Have you prepared an excuse yet?" Sasuke questioned sitting beside the pale boy, receiving an empty stare "how about, your son hates my guts?"

The onyx haired male glared at him "_That_ isn't going to work" as he said it he pushed Sai further out to the side, catching a glimpse of a wide bruise traveling from under his tank top to his shoulder blade '_… Wonder how he got those_'

Sai sat up once again keeping his distance "He'll probably forget about it anyways, but I'll think of a better excuse as a backup plan" there was a 50-50 percent chance that Fugaku actually would forget about it. BUT, the chances were smaller for him to forget about his own son helping the brat with school.

'_It's not like I'll be helping him at home… Besides, who would know if I helped him or not?_' a smirk curved his lips, thinking to himself what a genius he was.

"You better," Sasuke said demanding a good excuse,

**PIIIP**

Sai's phone blinked, grabbing it and opening the message he read it and decided not to reply.

"What is X?" the black haired boy asked while looking at his message. Sasuke leaned over to catch a glimpse of the message "It's nothing" he replied as if he didn't know. Even though he did, but he didn't want to tell him, it was awkward.

_Kiss_, that's what it was, and he wasn't going to tell him either. He'd better ask Suigetsu himself, that mixed up man would tell the junior anything straight to his face. It wasn't like it was a _big deal word_, it just didn't feel _right_ saying it to him. It would sound so gay.

"You never tell me anything" Sai sighed and closed his cell phone "I never do" he replied and stood up.

He was about to leave when he grabbed his blazer from the couch but froze for a second '_how could he not have money, if he's a prostitute?_' Sasuke felt like a used tool, even though it wasn't much money, he just pitied the guy. It was ridiculous, how the younger male couldn't even take care of himself.

He knew that a student wouldn't get a job easily, but Sai had one didn't he?

"How's your job going" the senior said looking down at him with eyes that told his own that he knew something was up. Sai decided to stand up, not wanting to feel like a little lamb about to be attacked by the lion "what are you talking about?"

Sasuke smirked "You're trying to get money off of me, but in reality you have money from whoring around" Sai had a rather disturbed look on his face "I wouldn't sink that low-"

"You ain't fooling anyone" "But it's the truth!" Sai didn't like the fact that Sasuke was assuming, that he was a prostitute. He didn't like the fact that Sasuke thought that way of him, he himself didn't know why. Why was it so important that just him, Sasuke, didn't ?

Sai couldn't put his finger at it, but it was just weird, like he _felt_ that they had so much in common, that he would know that he wouldn't do such a thing. But then again, Sasuke didn't know him, and Sai wasn't sure he knew himself.

"Don't bullshit me! You even let your _customers _leave bruises on you" Sai froze '_what bruise?_' did he mean the one he himself had caused? Sai shook his head "If you mean the one on my back, that one's thanks to you"

Sasuke was trying to recall if he actually had done something to cause that, and unfortunately he remembered it.

"Whatever" he said and walked past Sai "I've never kissed or held anyone's hand, so you could probably guess I haven't been with someone _that way_." Sai didn't know why he actually said that. It was like he just wanted to straighten things up.

But why to Sasuke? Did he care that much about what he thought?

Sasuke stopped in his tracks turning to look at the younger boy. Such a big mouthed brat like him, who could get on anybody's nerves with his smart ass comments. Despite of that… he was so _pure_, so innocent. Next to him he would probably be an angel, and he the devil himself.

"Why do you have to make it so clear to me that you haven't done it? It's not like I **care**" Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest. A silence had crept its way into their atmosphere "..I , don't know" Sai said not looking at him but his shoulder instead.

Sasuke opened the door and left, leaving Sai speechless.

'_what is wrong with me?_' Sai thought rubbing his face with his palms "_what's happening to me.._" he spoke quietly.

* * *

_Sai decided not to go on that Thursday morning, for reasons unknown_

Friday came quickly, and yesterday when he had reported to his teacher that he was _feeling ill_, he had gotten two messages from Naruto and Suigetsu. Naruto's message was in so much l33t typing that he couldn't make out half of it.

Suigetsu's message on the other hand made sense, it was just so unimportant. Asking Sai why he was away from school, if he had thought about the dinner request, if he was going to come today and so on.

Unfortunately, here he was, in his classroom with a babbling Naruto beside him. As soon as the lesson ended he went out to avoid the noisy kid.

* * *

"I don't get it!" an angry male yelled kicking an empty can "Why in such a bad mood?" a blonde haired tall boy asked not really caring but asking anyway.

"What could've been _sooo_ important that our fucking date was cancelled?!" Suigetsu screamed out loud cursing the sky for being so blue.

A brown haired male came by covering his ears "What the hell are you screaming for!" the blonde guy answered for him "His date got cancelled" the brown haired boy laughed pointing at him.

"VERY FUNNY DICK FACE!" the red eyed teen swung his fist at the laughing dog, who managed to move away at the last second "take it easy man, who ditched you?"

Suigetsu took a deep breath "That Sai kid" The brown haired male had a funny look on his face "um.. was it Wednesday perhaps?" he asked trying to put the pieces together. The sharp toothed teen quickly turned his gaze to him "Oh? Sounds like you know something. Spit it out, Kiba"

"_You tell anyone about this you're dead! Got it?"_

Kiba swallowed hard, he didn't want to die! And now he had to get an excuse, fast!

"I don't know what you're talking about" he tried to lie his way out of it, but he was a damn bad liar, one who couldn't even lie if it was a life and death situation. Much like this one.

Suigetsu grabbed him by his collar "You better fucking tell me, or else your _girlfriend_ will know you **cheated** on her" Kiba's eyes widened, he didn't want to lose his girlfriend. They had been together for 3 whole years! He fully regretted that he was drunk that night.

"I'm going to get killed if I do!"

"You're going to get killed anyways if you don't!"

"F-fine! But don't tell him I told you ok? Just promise me that" Suigetsu nodded eagerly "whatever spit it out! I promise!"

"S-sasuke was at Sai's that day" Suigetsu scowled "Don't bullshit me!"

"It's true!" the shark teen shook Kiba forcefully "He made it quite clear that day that he hated him!"

After he gave Kiba a forced blow right onto his cheek his head lightened up with a rather funny explanation.

Was Sasuke maybe, friends with him?' _Oh boy, that liar_'

"Sorry man, I believe you, how did you get this information though?" he questioned laughing viciously out loud "They had ordered pizza… And I was the one who delivered it… OH MY GOD! DON'T ASK ME WHY SASUKE WAS IN A TOWEL!" Kiba screamed with tears in his eyes, clearly wanting to burn the image of a visual Sasuke and Sai doing it.

Suigetsu stopped laughing, his jaw had dropped, and if he didn't hold his head it would've too "SAY WHAT! !!!WHY WAS SASUKE IN A TOWEL!?" he began shaking the already in pain dog boy "I TOLD YOU DON'T ASK ME!!!!"

The blonde just sat there observing the scene "Maybe, it's not what you guys are thinking" both of them glared at Juugo "IT'S OBVIOUS!!!" they both yelled in a chorus "You're just being perverted, I'm out of here"

* * *

Sai walked in the corridor successfully avoiding Naruto, he looked back for a quick glance causing himself to bump into something soft"Ah! I'm so sorry! It was my fault I should-"

"Whatever" Sai said looking at the short pink haired female "You're Sai right? I'm Haruno Sakura, nice meeting you" she stretched out her hand wanting Sai to reach out his, which he did, and shook it lightly "Aizawa Sai"

The pink haired girl Sakura smiled happily "I hope I can get to know you better, " Sai looked puzzled "why?" her pink lips curved "I would like to be your friend!" she said with a happy tone.

_Friend._

Why did this girl want to be his_ friend_? She didn't seem like a fangirl, yet there was something about her that he couldn't figure out. Would he give her a chance or not? '_fine, we'll see how she likes me then_' knowing that the only person who actually liked Sai for Sai was Akira, others like Sasuke thought he was a complete stuck up, self centered brat who knew only to insult and be rude.

"Very well" he said fake smiling, receiving a smile from her as well "Great!" they walked together in the corridor, getting some stares from random people.

Sakura had asked Sai about his interests, when he told her he liked drawing they began to talk about art.

After that they sort of talked about what food they both liked and so on, Sai didn't think she was annoying, well at least not now. He just hoped she wouldn't get clingy later on.

One pair of eyes glared at a fake smiling Sai and a pink haired female, those were the dark eyes of Sasuke. Sai noticed the senior's cold stare and decided to ignore it "Say Sai, do you think I'm pretty?"

The onyx haired boy looked down at Sakura "No not really," Sasuke smirked at this '_very charming, haha_' the pink haired girl laughed making the senior stare puzzled "You're the first one who doesn't think that! I already like you"

Sasuke just couldn't stop staring at the scene '_what girl in her right mind likes to be classified as ugly?_' the raven haired male crossed his arms not caring what his mates talked about.

Of course, the girl wasn't pretty, she was more like beautiful to him "Really" he said scratching his head slightly '_this girl is nothing like the others_' Sai thought that the two of them might as well get to be friends, because this female didn't act negatively against his all too bad personality. Or that's what others take it as, just a bad personality problem.

But he couldn't be blamed, it just was the fact that he didn't know what to say and what not to say. So he just tells anyone what's on his mind without thinking about their feelings.

"Sakura! Class starts in 2 minutes!" a girl yelled getting the pink haired girls attention "I'm sorry, let's talk some other time, bye take care" both waved to one another as Sakura ran.

He continued walking, hearing steps behind him pacing "Hey!" Sai slowed down fake smiling at Sasuke walking beside him "I told you not to do that!" Sai replied with a sorry.

"So.. you're going out with Haruno?" "Why, you jealous?"

Sasuke gave him one of his famous death glares "Why would I be?"

"You might have a secret crush on her" Sasuke smirked, at least the junior didn't think he had a crush on him, because that would get him berserk.

"I don't get _crushes_"

"oh, yeah, I forgot about that, who would want an ice cube anyway" Sai said mockingly looking forward "Unfortunately too many. "

Striding footsteps came behind the two splitting them to each side, it was Suigetsu.

The light haired teen grabbed Sai by his shoulders slightly looking down on him "How about the date?" he said out of breath. Sasuke cursed himself for making the teenager see him walking along the corridor with Sai by his side '_damn_'

"If you're paying I'm up for it" Sai said brushing past him "got to go, my class starts in a few min"

Suigetsu smirked looking at him from head to toe, and scan again, but this time kind of stared below the middle section of his butt '_I'd tap that_' Sasuke saw his scanning eyes over Sai's body.

It seriously disgusted him. _(AU:is it really disgust, Sasuke? :P)_

Suigetsu turned to face Sasuke "hehe, heard you ravished him, how was he?" a mocking facial expression was plastered onto his face, making Sasuke want to just slam his fist into it.

"You're not speaking clear, are you high?" Sasuke walked out of the exit with Suigetsu following behind him "you know exactly what I'm talking about lover boy,"

In fact Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about, but he had got the story all wrong. And he didn't need to explain himself either, he would have to start from the shower scene, and THAT would just make it all more true.

Suigetsu and his perverted mind could make all kind of scenarios in his head, he didn't even want to think about what he would be thinking.

"Whoever told you is lying," Sasuke said glaring at Suigetsu, trying to convince him that he wasn't over at Sai's place.

Suigetsu wasn't very bright, but he sure as hell could tell when someone was lying, but with Sasuke he didn't know. He just got confused, Suigetsu decided to test him instead "Oh well, it might've been your brother or someone else who looked like you!"

He grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder whispering in his ear "I have a plan for Sai" a toothy grin appeared "Yeah, and I care?" Sasuke said sounding like he could do anything to him and he wouldn't care "hope he likes GHB in his drink" he said out loud and laughed walking away from school,

Not caring that he still had some lessons left.

* * *

The onyx haired senior stood on the same spot, thinking about what could happen to Sai '_I shouldn't be caring_' he thought about what he should do,

Should he warn him? No, he had already done that '_It's his own fault_'

* * *

Sai just made it home from school '_why did Sasuke look at me so weird today?_' it was as if he was thinking something through. Whatever it was, it didn't concern him… hopefully.

The onyx haired male took a shower, enjoying every minute of the flowing water against his skin.

He wasn't taking a shower because he was going to eat out with Suigetsu, that was definitely not it, he just felt unclean.

_17:38 PM_

**RIIING RIIING**

Sai grabbed the phone still lying on the couch, he rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the number '_Suigetsu_'

**Click**

"_hey what's up_, _I'm coming to get you now if it's ok_"

"I guess it's ok" Sai said in a monotone

"_I'll be heading for your place then, cya_"

**Click**

Sai switched on the tv while waiting for Suigetsu to come get him.

The pale male usually didn't watch tv, it wasn't very amusing to him. The only reason he used the tv would be to play fighting games.

"_I'm having a bad feeling about this"_ a female actress on tv said looking very worried.

'_I wonder how actors and actresses can fake their expressions so well_' he thought to himself as he watched the tv with interest.

He might not be a movie freak, but he sure did know that it was all an act. Only when he was younger did he think that it was real. Well, until he turned 5 that is. Santa didn't exist either, neither did the easter bunny or the boogieman for that matter.

**DING DOOONG**

Sai got up and answered the door, seeing the jarhead. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt showing off his tattoo, with a pair of washed out jeans and a skull belt.

"Hello there" Suigetsu greeted looking Sai up and down. His _date_ was wearing a pair of jeans also, but they were gray and loose fitting like his own. The junior wore a light blue shirt with a black star print on, a dust white hoodie and a stud belt.

"Lookin' good" Sai locked his door and walked down the stairs behind Suigetsu "we better get there fast, I'm starving"

* * *

_At the restaurant_

Suigetsu was waiting for the perfect time to spike the other males drink, but unfortunately there hadn't been one yet. And he wanted him to drink before eating, because that would make it take effect faster.

They had already ordered their food, 5 minutes ago. A waitress came by with their soda's '_great he took coke, now he won't feel the slight salty taste'_ Suigetsu smirked to himself, talking about whatever crossed his mind.

Sai didn't say much, he wasn't being very social, and the vicious male just couldn't wait to drug him.

_15 minutes passed_

'_Does it usually take this long to get food in a restaurant? Definitely the last time I'm eating out_' Sai was getting quite impatient.

**RIING RIIING**

Sai felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, he was just about to press the red button but when he saw his friends name he didn't "I'll be back" he said and left to go somewhere else so he could talk in private.

* * *

_Sasuke's house, at dinner_

Three persons sat around the table, the first being himself and the two others his brother Itachi, and his father.

"Have you spoken with Seiji's son?" Fugaku said eyeing his youngest son Sasuke. The onyx haired boy was caught off guard, he didn't think he'd ask so soon, he didn't even think he'd remember it.

"Actually, I have"

"Did his father agree to the invitation?" he questioned his son, while the other one just continued eating, sensing a weird atmosphere.

"Mr. Aizawa was going to know for sure if he would be able to come by Sunday. Sai is going to report back to me if he can or cannot" Sasuke answered politely, wanting to throw the table at his father for even taking it up.

"Oh I see," was all he could say. The dinner, ended in silence a few minutes after.

Walking up the stairs to his room he began thinking about what Suigetsu had said, he would drug the brat. And probably _have his way with him_.

Sasuke got a mixed feeling of anger, panic and moreover a feeling of something happening to someone he cared about. It felt like someone was about to hurt someone he liked. Sasuke buried his head in his hands.

Could he let that innocent boy get violated by a filthy demon like Suigetsu? In a way he just wanted to find and save him. But it would totally ruin his reputation, that would Suigetsu make sure of.

But one of the most uncomfortable feelings he had was that he didn't care for his reputation in this situation, he was thinking about what could happen to a possible _friend_.

'_dimwit look what you've done to me_ '

The onyx haired boy ran with haste down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

"_I'm coming back in two weeks!"_

"That's good news" Sai said, quite missing a friend to talk to.

"_You having a great time in school?"_

"You could say"

"_Have you made any friends?"_

"One, I think" he said thinking of the pink haired girl,

"_That's nice to hear! I'll call you back someday"_

"Ok, bye"

"_Bye"_

**CLICK**

He walked back to a smiling Suigetsu, sitting himself down watching the male opposite of him drinking "Aren't you thirsty? Your lips look a lill' dry"

Sai grabbed the coke. You could say he was quite thirsty of all the talking he'd done, putting the glass onto his lips slowly parting them to welcome the liquid.

Suigetsu held back a smirk '_oh yes_'

* * *

_End_

**Note**: OMG! Poor Sai! What's going to happen to him?! Well only I know the answer : D

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Bitter & Sweet

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS !(\/)  
**_

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: Bitter & Sweet**

**

* * *

  
**

_At the restaurant_

"ughh" Sai held his head with his hands, something wasn't right, 15 minutes ago he felt just fine.

Suigetsu smirked "are you feeling well?" he asked faking his caring voice.

The drowsy male turned to look at his senior "..I don't know" he could barely speak, his voice was weak, Sai struggled with every move.

"I'll go call off the food" the vicious male went to go talk to the one behind the cashier. While Sai began to have slight trouble breathing, laying his head onto the table he closed his eyes hoping for it all to go away.

He wasn't sure if he could hear a voice or not, it was very weak and wavy. Almost as if someone tried to talk to him with water in their mouth. A strong arm wrapped itself around his waist while his arm rested on the other mans shoulder.

Everything was so blurry '_what's happening?_' he couldn't even think clearly. Sai felt himself being seated into a vehicle, but he couldn't determine whose car it was. It was too blurry, and it felt like he was dreaming.

"Can you hear me?" the blue haired questioning the drugged male. Sai turned his gaze slowly towards his driver "you look awful" the onyx haired boy said not seeing Suigetsu's real face, but an illusionary one.

"That's because I'm wearing a mask" Suigetsu said, wanting to make the teen on the passenger seat confused "oh, I seeee" he slurred, leaning onto the window '_everything's going so fast now_'

"Where are we going?"

"My place"

"whaa?"

"" Suigetsu said loudly receiving a slight nod.

_After a couple of seconds _

"Where are we going?" Sai said repeating himself, although he didn't know it, because he was drugged. And with that came a _bad memory_.

"You trying to get on my nerves?" Suigetsu turned his head to look at Sai, who looked so innocent and sweet, an expression he had never seen on his emotionless face.

'_he's turning me on_'

"where….."

"If you're going to ask where we're going, DON'T!"

"is Sasuke?" Sai questioned finishing his sentence. Suigetsu furrowed his brows in anger "Why, why Sasuke?"

"You dun like him?" Sai asked chuckling making the driver pissed "Hell no! I don't! I hate that guy."

He yelled venomous hitting the steering wheel "who?" the onyx haired boy asked once again "WHO? SASUKE-SASUKE-SASUKE!"

"What is that red light doing there?" Suigetsu quickly braked making Sai hit his head "ooowowww" he rubbed his forehead "it hurts"

"That's for asking stupid questions, seriously, you're fucking high!"Suigetsu didn't think he'd get this high. Sure it was the medium dosage that he gave him, but that wasn't the reason. Suigetsu thought he'd never seen a more drugged person in his life before, but that would only be because he was seeing different side's of Sai. A teenager that had regained emotions.

* * *

Sasuke had been to 5 restaurants already, and no one had seen the two of them 'I hope I'm not too late' he entered the sixth one and asked a female waitress, who looked surprised.

"Yes! He looked awfully ill, I don't think it was the food though" she said covering her mouth with her fingers.

"Do you know where they went?" Sasuke asked looking out the window a few times, hoping that he'd see one of them "I don't know" "Think!"

The waitress twirled a lock of her hair and in a matter of seconds she seemed like she knew something "Ah! They were going to his place! the guy with the light-"

Sasuke ran out and drove off in haste.

'why am I doing this?' Sasuke questioned himself. It was as if his body went without his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about what Suigetsu could be doing "DAMN IT!!"

* * *

_Suigetsu's apartment_

He held onto Sai while unlocking the door. Once he opened it he carried him bridal style, closing the door with one of his occupied hands.

Suigetsu carried him into his room and threw him onto the bed making the teenager let out a sound of discomfort.

"You know what's gonna happen now?" he smirked showing off his sharp teeth. Sai turned so he could see the male standing beside the bed "sleep…?" the onyx haired boy turned on to his stomach and made a pillow out of his arms.

"Guess again," the mischievous male said while undoing his belt, making a metallic sound.

"is Sasuke coming?" an innocent voice escaped Sai's lips. Red eyes glowed with anger, getting onto the bed , turning Sai and straddling him. "NO HE'S NOT COMING! INFACT HE HATES YOU SO MUCH HE WANTS TO SEE YOU SUFFER!!!"

Suigetsu had a hard grip around the younger male's wrists "he doesn't.. care about you"

A sad face appeared on Sai's features, his breathing became shallow and his eyes watery "I hate you"

Those words were printed onto the straddling males brain "Hate me? You should hate Sasuke, he knows about this" he grinned and tightened his grip around Sai's wrist, making him wail slightly.

"Liar" Sai said turning his face not to look at him. His vision wasn't as blurred as it was before, but still he couldn't think clearly, and it was going to get worse soon.

Suigetsu lowered his face and breathed onto Sai's neck "is it painful.. knowing you're hated by a person you like?" the onyx haired teen stopped breathing for a second as warm lips kissed his throat.

"stop it" Sai pleaded trying to struggle, but it was futile. His body didn't want to listen to him, it wasn't his own anymore.

The vicious man left soft kisses tracing to his flushed cheeks "get off of me!" Sai managed to yell with all his might he had left. The light haired male only laughed at him "You ain't putting up much of a fight are you?"

Sai could feel the male's leg sliding between his legs, grinding against his crotch "humhh, stop"

But it didn't stop there, the pace fastened while travelling hands went under his shirt exposing his bare skin.

"stop it you fucking pervert!" Sai tried to move his right arm once again to punch the male on top of him. It took a lot of force to only give a slight pat onto Suigetsu's cheek, then falling again '_damn_'

"HAHA, what was THAT?!" he stopped grinding his leg against the other male's member seeing as it had gotten hard.

"Your body seems to like me, but I'll try to change that mind of yours"

Sai had a strong feeling of _fear_, he didn't want to know what was going to happen. And he couldn't do anything to stop it!

The onyx haired boy cried in protest as Suigetsu licked his nipple while making his right hand undo his belt. When he was done he unzipped the jeans and slowly slid his hands into his pants, then under his garment.

"**STOP!**" in fear and panic he managed to shove Suigetsu to the side, it was fight or flight.

And Sai wasn't going for the fight, he tried as quickly as he could to get up and run. But his brain failed him, he was having a black out, the next second he was back onto the bed "YOU FUCKING CUNT!"

An angry voice echoed in the room, pressing him against the bed and sitting on top of him once again "Stop struggling or you'll have a fucking brain fail!"

"No, you'll have" Suigetsu quickly looked back at the male standing in the door frame who charged at him sending Suigetsu straight to the floor, knocking him out pretty badly.

Sai's tear filled eyes searched the room, until he could see a blurry shadow "Sasuke?"

"I'll take you home" the older male carried the junior in his arms.

'_I wonder if he's angry….because I am.. I'm angry at myself_'

* * *

_Back in Sai's apartment_

"you should get some sleep" Sasuke said placing Sai underneath the covers of his bed. As he turned around to walk out of the room a pleading voice spoke "please, don't go"

The senior turned and sat on the bed facing the wall.

Sai watched Sasuke's back softening his eyes "Thank you,"

"hn," was the other ones reply.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble" Sasuke's stoic face fell a little "whatever"

"no, it isn't whatever!" Sai raised his voice trying to get Sasuke to understand that he was sincere.

But how would he himself know he was sincere, he was _drugged_. He wasn't himself anymore, he was an _emotional wreck_.

"Fine you troublesome brat" Sasuke said annoyingly "Do you hate me?"

"Why?"

"Well, do you?"

"I don't hate you, but I don't like you either" the senior explained.

Sai drew the covers over his head, making the older male look back at what made the rustling sound "What are you doing?"

"Do you hate me now?" Sasuke sighed '_what a childish guy_' He didn't know exactly what kind of an answer the teen wanted "What's the difference?"

The covers moved slightly "Do you like me better when I'm gone?"

Sasuke's eyes turned painful '_is this.. how he feels?_' all this time he had really hated the kid. But the more he was around him, he kind of started to _like_ Sai. How could such a drastic change take place?

What was it about him that he couldn't simply hate? Was It the fact that the kid was lonely? Or was it that he felt like he would do Sasuke a favor by disappearing? It was definitely not that.

It was an unknown feeling.

Sasuke reached for the cover placing his hand onto it, feeling a pair of hands underneath.

Pulling the covers from the hidden male "I like you better this way"

Sai curved his lips into a smile effecting Sasuke to do the same, but he quickly brushed it off as nothing and cleared his throat.

"sleep now"

"you too" Sai moved to the side so Sasuke had enough space. The older teen looked at the spot and then at him again "No, you sleep"

"then I'm not sleeping" Sasuke let out a sound of annoyance and laid himself onto the covers with his back facing Sai.

_20 minutes passed _

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes"

"Then why are you---","**Of course I'm not sleeping, you moron!**"

'_When will that drug stop working?!_'Sasuke was getting pretty pissed off at the high Sai, he wanted the old one back. Even though he would turn into the rude-self centered jerk he was. The only thing that was positive with this side of Sai was the fact that he had _feelings of expression_.

"WOAH!" the startled Sai quickly sat up shaking the relaxed male "Did you see that!!"

Sasuke opened his eyes "See what?" the onyx haired boy pointed out of nowhere "Do you see him?"

"You're hallucinating" the senior said and closed his eyes, but reopened them as _someone_ was shaking him _again_.

"That little guy with a green hat!" Sasuke sat up looking at the drugged male and then where he had pointed "I don't see anything, like I said your halluci-", "There he is again!"

Sai stood up walking on the other male's leg "Hey!" he grabbed the younger male by his hips and dragged him down so he was sitting on his lap '_damn, wrong move_'

"Sasuke! Do you know how small that man is?!" he said gaping his mouth and showing with his thumb and index finger how small _the guy_ was.

Sasuke held back a chuckle. It was such a funny sight for him to see the junior in control and always emotionless and rude, never funny. Now he had witnessed probably the years funniest moment, and he was going to take advantage of that.

"So, this little man… Does he say anything?" Sai clasped his hands together "I can't hear him, I need to get closer!" he jumped off the bed and crawled to the door frame holding his hand beside his ear, so that the sound wouldn't get past his ear.

Sasuke sat on the bed, amused. The boy on the floor came back crawling, seating himself between Sasuke's knees with both his legs over one of the senior's knee.

"He said I can't tell you"

"Do I even want to know…" Sasuke said rolling his eyes looking out through the window "He thinks….youuuuu..aaaaaare….." the drugged male chuckled "…." Sasuke just observed the male smiling slightly at the cute sight '_Sai's the drugged one, not you!_' his mind was right, he quickly changed to his stoic self again.

"Oh, I can't say it!"

"…"

"No I can't!"

"…."

"Ok!" with no attempt of persuading the high teen, he was going to spill out what his imaginary friend had told him.

Sai turned to look at Sasuke and leaned forward being just two inches apart "he says yurrr hansomee" the older male cleared his throat, the teen was having slight problems with his speech now.

Ignoring the fact that those words came from Sai he gently pushed him away slightly "I'm going ho-" the all too energetic boy cut him off in the middle of his speech "Letz baaaake!"

"Why the stupid idea?" Sasuke shoved him so he was lying on the bed, standing up he felt a tingling sensation in his legs '_damn my leg is cramped_'

"pliiiiz! Bake!" Sasuke saw the sprawling form of Sai '_he's out of it_'

"How are we going to do that if you don't have ingredients?"

Sai sat up looking like he had just seen a ghost "I don't?"

"Exactly" the older said crossing his arms watching a disappointed kid "We go to u!!"

He burst up with happiness, too fast for his drugged brain, making him fall when he reached the door frame. Luckily enough a pair of strong arms caught him "you aren't going anywhere"

"Yes I am" he said stubbornly putting a sulky face on "my house is the last place I'd take you"

"Pleeeeeeez!"

"No"

"I gif you cookie"

"You don't have any"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"I don't?"

"…."

"Let's go!"

"I already said no, you can't change my mind!"

* * *

_In Sasuke's car_

'_I can't believe he made me do it!_' he was annoyed at the fact that he had lost. But he just couldn't stand the whining, it had been going on for too long.

"Row, row, row u boat" Sai started singing with energy set to extreme.

Sasuke was not going to have this, no he wasn't "Don't you dare."

"Gently down the stream,  
Merrily, merrily, merri-" the senior covered the annoying teens loud mouth "I'll throw you out if you don't shut up"

Sai nodded quickly giving a declaration of peace, which made the older male remove his hand "Saskee, why u have biggy hands?" the curious teen asked looking at Sasuke's hands that were onto the steering wheel.

'_what kind of question is that?_' Sasuke mentally slapped himself really wanting the annoying brat to shut up and return to his usual self.

"So I can wrap my hand around your neck and strangle you"

Sai sank in his seat covering his neck "Why is there a horse on the road?" Sasuke looked carefully out of the window '_oh yeah, forgot, he's __**high**_' deciding not to comment on it he completely shut Sai out of his mind.

* * *

_At Sasuke's house_

The raven haired male quickly looked over into the garage '_no one's home_' well his father wasn't. He was probably in an _urgent meeting_ like always. But he froze when he was about to open the door, thinking that Itachi was probably there.

He took a quick glance at the clock, 19:12 PM '_why am I even doing this_' he thought about just knocking the drugged boy out. That would save his day.

Sai held himself up by clinging to the taller male, his chin rested on Sasuke's shoulder. A warm liquid ran down his slightly open mouth, making its way onto Sasuke's expensive shirt.

"What the hell?!" the startled male looked quickly to his side knocking Sai's head "owww" his head pounded lightly as he leaned onto the wall "You drooled on me… You're disgusting!" Sasuke yelled through gritted teeth.

A few minutes of fighting they entered. And Sai was walking on his wobbling legs on his own, because Sasuke didn't want any more drool on him.

Sai stood there with his jaw dropped. He was in a _mansion_, his view wasn't very sharp but what he could see was amazing. Everything looked so luxurious, from the floor to the ceiling.

The handle of the stairs were of a golden color, maybe it was just that? On the steps of the stairs was a blood red carpet, with unknown decorations on the sides.

Sasuke's home looked spotless, so clean, so luxurious so not Sasuke. But what did he know.

Looking around to find the other male who had suddenly vanished, he began to have a slight panic attack. A hand crept onto his shoulder and led him into something that looked like a kitchen, but it looked all too good to be one.

He sat down on a chair letting his arms and head rest on the table , watching the tall figure of his senior. Sasuke opened and closed cabinets and then put a plate full of different pastries, all of them looked so eatable.

His mouth watered, his eyes shined in delight, grabbing a donut with pink icing devouring every bite of it "sooo goood" Sasuke sat down across of the eating one "you really like that stuff,huh" he said watching Sai, thinking to himself he actually looked kind a cute when he was happy.

But like always ignored the thought and blamed it on not getting much sleep.

Sai was already on his fifth pastry, he stopped and looked over at Sasuke taking the heavenly thing out of his mouth and reached it out to him "uw wan sum?" he tried to speak clearly with all the stuff in his mouth.

A chuckle escaped from Sasuke's lips. Just looking at the boy made him want to laugh, he had all kinds of icing and chocolate around his mouth '_priceless, I should take a picture and blackmail him if I ever get the need to_'

"I don't like sweets" he said to a pouting expression on Sai's face "Why not?"

"It's too sweet"

"But it's good"

"Like I said, I don't like it"

_Here we go again_

"How can you know if u havn tasted it yet?"

"I've tasted it,"

"Oh" Sai took a deep breath, he had been stuffing himself with 9 pastries, the teen felt quite ill.

"You know" Sasuke reached for tissues "you should wipe your mouth" the sticky male grabbed the tissues and wiped his mouth "and your cheeks" Sasuke said watching the mess he had surrounding his cheeks.

Sai wiped that off too "Sasuke" he said getting the other one's attention "hn?"

"You're not so bad after all," the younger male said holding his head up with one hand "…" Sasuke didn't know what to say to that, so he kept his mouth shut.

"You're like a prince" Sai said smiling at him. When the words got to the other one's ears he nearly choked on air "What?" he had no idea what Sai had meant by that.

"you saved me, you're like a prince in shining armor, that appears in stories" he paused "your horse is your car" he finished and laughed. Sasuke didn't know why, but he was stunned.

He for once was speechless, how could Sai steal his voice? Sasuke observed the laughing boy. He could feel a good energy surrounding him, his pink curved lips made slight laughing holes in his cheeks.

"pff, that's a weird way to look at it" Sasuke regained his speech, but that wasn't what he wanted to say, he wanted to say something like "shut the fuck up, you sound like a fucking chick" or "You're high, and slurring things you don't mean, brat"

But that's what he was, _high_. So why didn't he say it then? Did he just want to act as if he wasn't? When he clearly was.

"Sasuke, I actually like yo---" his face fell flat onto the table making a crashing sound. Sasuke widened his eyes '_he's high, he's high, he's high_' he kept chanting over and over in his head.

He hoped that tomorrow everything would be back to normal. That Sai wouldn't remember anything, and their lives would go back to normal.

They wouldn't talk to each other like they had today, they wouldn't spend time together… He wouldn't be able to see him smile again.

* * *

_End_

**Note**: Ok, I'm just going to clarify a few things! When Sai said he 'likes Sasuke' he does not mean in a lovey dovey kind of way.

And Sasuke does not want Sai to like him in any way, because he doesn't want Sai as his friend.


	8. Replacing Truth

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: I'm sorry for updating LATE again! School really sucks a lot.. **_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO!: **_TheMissingLight, Terpisah, Moonlight Chronicle, Evil Tensai, Cherry Maiden, mary-san, kelly-chan, LuMaxima, ImEmoCuzMySisSaidSo

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: Replacing truth**

**

* * *

  
**

**BANG BANG!**

'_what the hell?_' Sai woke up after hearing the loud noise that came from above. It was pitch black wherever he was, the only light that could be seen came from a slight crack, and his space was limited.

He heard someone insert a key and then turn it, after a few seconds light burst at him, harassing his poor eyes. He blocked the sun rays with his forearm, glancing over at the tall shadow "Are you going to get out or what?" a husky voice said watching the junior in his car trunk.

The teen got out of the trunk slowly. As he put his feet on the ground he almost fell, it was like he hadn't used his legs for months, they felt unfamiliar.

"Did you kidnap me or something?" Sai questioned dusting himself off "You don't remember anything?" the senior said and closed the trunk.

'_am I supposed to?_' Sai was trying to recall anything that might have happened, but he couldn't find anything. Even though it felt like he was missing something, like when you don't carry your phone or something that's always with you, you'd feel naked. Well, Sai didn't have such a thing expect for clothes.

"Could you fill me in on the details?" Sai turned towards the taller one, scratching his temple "You _really_ don't remember anything? You were being a pain, and now I suggest that you leave" Sasuke demanded coldly.

Sai took a few steps and collided to the ground, fortunately he was saved by his own arms. His legs just couldn't carry him, must've been because he had been in the trunk for a while, and since he was tall and cramped up in that little space, there was no way he would get away without numbness.

Sasuke made an irritated moaning and grabbed Sai by his arm, making him stand up "Just force yourself ok? I don't want anyone seeing you here--" "Sasuke are you going—who is that?"

An almost exact copy of Sasuke appeared, they shared much features but this guy looked more mature, he had longer hair, darker hair, and two scars on his face that outlined from his nose bridge making its way slightly over his cheeks.

The unknown male looked at Sai "He was just about to leave" Sasuke said gritting his teeth at Sai, pushing him forward slightly "He looks quite beat up, why don't you drive him home" the older brother said approaching them.

'_beat up? What exactly has happened?_' the younger male was visualizing how he looked, and every picture he got in his head was worse than the other.

"Itachi, this is none of your business, leave will you?" Sasuke looked annoyed, it looked like bolts were coming out of his eyes straight at the man before him.

"Actually, I think you should listen to your brother, he seems like a wise guy" Sai said plastering a fake smile onto his face(_of course he would think they are brothers if they look alike, he's smart!_). Now Sasuke wasn't glaring at Itachi anymore, but at the younger male who he dug his fingers into.

"I have stuff to do" Sasuke quickly said earning a smirk from Itachi "Your girlfriend again, I suppose?"

Sai nearly choked "A jerk like you actually has a girlfriend?" the senior patted the offenders shoulder really hard "A brat like you shouldn't talk so big"

Itachi was amused "The two of you would make a great comedy-duo," Sasuke stopped counterattacking Sai when he suddenly heard his brother, sending him a glare of death.

"You two seem pretty close though," he was looking at Sasuke's hand placements, one was on the onyx haired boys shoulder and the other on his waist.

Sasuke quickly realized it and pushed the junior to the side, who barely held his balance "Don't you have anything important to do." Sasuke said brushing past his brother slamming the door behind him.

There was an awkward silence in the air. Sai's legs were getting back to their normal state '_finally_' he waved at Itachi's direction and turned to walk back home. When he stepped out of their gate he looked around, confused and once again turned around "Where am I by the way ?"

* * *

_Uchiha Household_

Entering the Uchiha _mansion_ behind Itachi, Sai got a slight déjà-vu feeling. Like he's been here before.

He was led to a door "go inside, I'll grab some ice for your bruise" watching his back for a second he entered the room.

The room looked _elegant_ with its dim lights and luxurious furniture. There were a few paintings of landscapes and a beautiful female face, the bed in what seemed like Itachi's room was large, it couldn't be compared with his own.

The walls were a gray shade with Victorian decoration "take a seat" a familiar voice suddenly spoke from behind.

Sai took a seat in one of the two chairs by the tall windows. Sasuke's older brother handed him some ice in a small baglike thing.

He reached for it "where exactly is this bruise?" Sai questioned looking over at Itachi who sat on the chair across him. The older man leaned over the small table dividing them and poked the bruised forehead.

The onyx haired boy backed away slightly at the sudden strike of pain '_I wonder how I got it…_' he was yet again trying to recall any memory from yesterday, but all he could remember was that dinner he went on.

Since he was a smart guy, he definitely knew Suigetsu was somehow involved in it.

"Sasuke has a nasty habit of beating people you know"

Sai glanced over at him and gave away a slight sigh "I don't really remember anything, but I don't think it's Sasuke's fault" Itachi gave a quite confused stare "Short term memory?" he said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't say that, my memory otherwise is pretty good… unless"

"Someone drugged you?"

"could be it"

Itachi drew a finger onto his jaw line "any suspects?" the junior put down the bag of ice "Jarhead" earning a blank expression "In other words Suigetsu" at the sound of his name Itachi made a amused sound "hmph, that guy is really troublesome, he would definitely do something like that. But how come you know him?"

"I don't really know him,"

"Well enough to drug you" the older male said with irony in his words.

"It's a long story"

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"yes?" Sai watched the door as Itachi gave the other person permission to enter.

It was _Sasuke_, Sai could just imagine all the things the senior would say now.

"What is _he_ doing here?" of course referring to the bruised one, he didn't look too happy.

"Since he didn't know how to walk home from this location to his destination, I decided to let him in"

Sasuke didn't look at the junior even once after he had entered "Oh yeah? Why not just take a fucking bus"

"As you should know, I don't have much money to spend. Even though a bus ride isn't that expensive, I can still get food for the money I lost to the chauffeur. Besides, it's not my fault that I'm here Mr. Kidnapper" Sai said cocking his head to the side showing off a fake smile that surely would irritate Sasuke.

His piercing dark eyes squirmed making his brows furrow together "You should be thankful if you knew what I went through to save your sorry ass yesterday. Unfortunately, today, I regret it"

Sai was really trying to remember what had happened yesterday '_saved me?_' he didn't know why it sounded so hilarious, so unreal, so.. not Sasuke.

Why would he even consider saving him and waste precious time?

"The two of you should probably go somewhere else and discuss" Itachi was shooing them out of his room, because he suspected that they would probably make his room into a warzone.

As he closed the door behind, Sasuke grabbed the onyx haired boy's arm "h-hey! Let go" he didn't like being dragged by anyone, especially when he didn't need the help to move around.

Sasuke wasn't listening, and soon enough they entered a room that looked like a cellar, and then getting out of another metallic door.

Sai looked around, it was a garden. A small yet beautiful garden, it was almost breathtaking. Looking up was pure glass shielding them from possible rain that could be falling.

It was like they were in a glass house, but no one outside their gates could see them, as this garden was probably almost _underground_. He thought about the flights of stairs they had walked down on to get here.

Someone would definitely be able to walk on that glass if they were on the _main ground_, which would be where the actual ground was, not like the ground down in the garden, they had different levels. It was probably 16 feet up there.

"Are you listening?" the senior crossed his arm,

"yeah," Sai said looking at the fountain and the statues, making his way to a nearby bench with flower bushes surrounding it.

Sasuke followed and sat himself down beside the junior.

"So, what happened?" Sai questioned not looking at him "I'll give you a quick version"

"Fine"

Now the curious boy was looking at his senior, well, his profile that is. It didn't seem like Sasuke wanted to look at him while he was telling his version "You were drugged, Suigetsu couldn't stand you so he called me, I went to pick you up, you threw up in my car, you drooled on me, I gave you food. And I never once got a thanks."

Sasuke knew he had added a lot of stuff in and excluded a lot of stuff out. At least three things were right. He didn't bother to tell him the whole story, because it would be really troublesome, and he didn't really want to tell him Suigetsu was going to force himself on his victim.

"_You're like a prince"_

He just wanted to erase his memory,

"_Sasuke, I actually like yo---"_

But somehow it's not going to get erased, even through brainwash.

"I can't really remember anything of what you just explained…"

"You were drugged"

"I remember that part"

"What else do you remember?"

"Nothing at the moment"

'_good'_ Sasuke thought as he left out a bothersome moan.

"come on I'll drive you home"

* * *

_In Sasuke's car_

Silence had crept its way over the atmosphere. All that could be heard was the silence breathing and the sound of the car.

"Sasuke?" he didn't know why he was calling him by his name actually, it was like he wanted to test out how it sounded when he said his name, or just watch his expression that actually lightened up slightly.

"Is it something important?" Sasuke questioned coldly "not really"

"Don't say my name in vain then"

"um, ok, your _highness_" Sai said with a sarcastic tone in his voice, expecting a sudden expression from the senior, but he got none.

_5 minutes passed_

"Hope I didn't ruin your day with your girlfriend" Sai said bluntly, supporting his head with his hand.

"Hn, you're not really sorry, are you"

"No, not really"

Several minutes had passed and they had now reached Sai's apartment.

* * *

Sai got out of the car waving at him smilingly through the window, Sasuke shook his head and turned his gaze forward.

There stood _Suigetsu_, his fair skin had been bruised up pretty badly by the flying fist Sasuke had given him. And as a bonus he had a cracked lip also.

He was _not_ happy, in fact, he hadn't looked that angry a while, that his eyes almost boiled.

Sai traced Sasuke's gaze, and saw the jarhead "Get out of the car," he spat with venom.

The raven haired male got out from the car and closed the door, approaching him. Suigetsu smirked

"You totally destroyed my day yesterday" Sasuke just stood there, not showing much expression.

The onyx haired junior closed the distance a little, wanting to hear every word of their conversation _'is it really like you told me Sasuke?'_ Sai thought, he didn't actually know who was the bad guy here, or if there were one. Hell, he didn't know!

He didn't trust either one of them, even though he leaned more towards Sasuke, since he knew that Suigetsu had obviously drugged him.

The red eyed male turned his gaze to Sai, he looked somewhat like a _lunatic_.

"You sure could struggle enough, even though you were high, I'm impressed"

"Sai, you should get inside" Sasuke said not letting his eyes of the light haired maniac,

"He's not going anywhere" Suigetsu said grabbing Sai's arm pulling him close, without thinking the junior snatched his arm away from the clutches of a demon "You bastard"

"I told you to get inside" Sasuke was now looking at him raising his voice, not paying much attention to the maniac who appeared of nowhere, he got punched in the face "ah, I get it, twice wasn't enough huh!"

Trying to send another fist at Sasuke he missed by an inch "you're deluded" Sasuke said and punched him.

Sai was getting really confused "What are you talking about?" watching the two of them fist fighting each other. They looked like animals.

Suigetsu wiped the trail of blood he had running down his lower lip "how cute, acting like you weren't even awake when he fucked the hell out of you" the red eyed male laughed viciously "That's why Sasuke's over here, am I right?" he said in a convincing voice.

Sai looked over at Sasuke who was actually finding this to be pretty hilarious. At least that's what his expression showed, eyebrows raised and a smirk plastered onto his face.

"You sure are deluded"

Suigetsu turned to look at the younger boy with anger in his eyes "There's no way that we would have done _that_, Sasuke dislikes me with a fiery passion, and I do too. Even if something might've happened yesterday, that I have no memory of, my butt would be in universal pain,"

The onyx haired male said crossing his arms "Lies" was all Suigetsu could manage to cough up "You want me to believe that? After he gave you a ride home? And--"

"Why does it bother you so much?" said an interrupting voice belonging to Sasuke, earning a few death blows which missed him.

Suigetsu stood still for awhile clenching his fists piercing his eyes into the ground "I hate it, how you always manage to snatch everybody away from me, I really hate it" was his sudden answer as he turned to face Sai, who was sitting on the hood of the car "Sai.. I guess I'm quite.."

"A jarhead?" Sai replied

"I'm.." the last word was really hard for him to say.

"An asshole?"

Sasuke just stood there, quite knowing what the blue haired boy was going to say. And he just knew for a fact that it couldn't be genuine.

"Sorry I drugged you" he managed to finally say, glancing over at the sitting form of Sai "Why?"

The onyx haired boy asked, not taking his eyes from the beaten male.

"It was a bet, that I could, you know" he felt quite awkward saying it straight to the younger male, so he shifted his gaze to the side '_why are you being so … AWKWARD?! It's not like you like him! Just say that you wanted to fuck the hell out of him!_'

He was battling his own mind, he didn't know what to do, or what to say.

"perv" was all Sai could manage to finally say "Try it again and I'll rip your lungs out" the two older males were startled by the sudden threat.

"I'd like to see you try" Suigetsu said with a cocky grin and a raised fist '_split them_' even though he didn't know what kind of relationship they had, Suigetsu thought about the saying that two people who hate each other, can end up liking one another.

Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu by the arm "leave," he said in an ice cold tone. The blue haired male snatched his arm away from him, and looked over at Sai "You said you dislike him.. yet, yesterday, all you could think of was that jerk"

Sai didn't know how to react to the sudden news, his blank expression remained '_I did?_'

Sasuke was now giving him a weird look, like he was some kind of _freak_. Everyone remained the same, in silence.

"I was drug--" "**SHUT THE FUCK UP**! You were fucking spilling out all of your emotions that day! So it obviously meant something!" Suigetsu cried out loud clenching his fists once more.

"I don't get you, why are you being jealous & possessive? I don't remember agreeing to anything, fuckface" Sai just had to add the last part, while doing so he fake smiled.

Sai didn't know whether to get inside or just wait for the next big bang call "I kind of might, sort of, like you" inside it is.

Making his way to the apartment door, he didn't look back once "I'll leave, and we'll talk on monday" at that, Sai turned around and made a fake cough covering his mouth with his pale fingers "I think I'm catching something"

Suigetsu showed him the finger and ran off, leaving the two males behind. One of them was emotionless, the other one was..

Sasuke stared at the onyx boy who stood more than an arm reach away "Don't talk to me, ever again" trying to get some emotion out of Sai from his sentence he got none, as expected.

The seriousness in the seniors voice was immense, his stare was almost choking him "Let me say one thing"

"hn," was the raven haired mans reply, crossing his arms he turned his back to the younger male and started to walk straight to the driver seat, opening the door "Thank you"

Sasuke was quite taken aback from the word choice '_why is he thanking me? Is he some kind of idiot, thanking me for practically saying__** fuck off and die**__?_' he wasn't going to go soft on Sai.

He had enough of him already, he was so annoying in his own way. He just wanted to distance himself, or just strangle him, either way was fine.

Sasuke had stopped his action and was now looking over at the emotionless male "what?"

"You didn't hear me? Maybe my throat really is sore, or you're getting deaf" those small insults made Sasuke constantly annoyed, irritated, angry, mad, hell! You name it!

Why was Sai the only one who dared stand up to him? Even though Suigetsu had, it wasn't the same. Because that guy hadn't been like that from day 1, but with time.

"whatever, you're wasting my time" the senior said with irritation sounding in his voice "well, obviously because you were the one who saved me from the jarhead" Sai blurted it out,

Regretting it ever leaving his mouth. Because truth to be told, he hadn't wanted to thank him or anything, but Sasuke was making him say _weird stuff_.

Opening the door to the car Sasuke had a threatening glare "You're an idiot for getting into such a situation"

"You too…. Because you got involved, and I didn't even ask for your help, _master plan_ I say"

"Don't play smart you insolent brat,"

"I wasn't playing, I don't find this drama funny at all" Sai said while imaginary daggers were flying at him.

"Obviously." '_serious mental problems_' Sasuke thought as he got inside his car "Like I said before, don't ever talk to me, I want nothing to do with you" he said his last words and shut the door not allowing the other male to get his last words out.

"Ditto," Sai said in a monotone and left.

* * *

_End_

**Note**: Now ya'll are probably thinking that they NEVER will become friends, but it might just have to happen ya know, like the saying says : P

Once again, I'm sorry for not updating earlier, I hope noones pissed off at me!


	9. Batman and Batly

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: Haha! Quick update : D**_

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: Batman and Batly**

**

* * *

  
**

So today was Sunday, Sai couldn't remember when he last ate. He was in desperate need of a paying job.

Yesterday, had been a what you call _drama day_, Sai wasn't very fond of those. Especially when he was in it, not really caring much, but the fact that it would be troublesome for him in the future. That is, if Suigetsu hadn't been run over by a car, not very likely.

But now he was going to bother him on Monday, and Sai would only stand there letting his annoying voice go through one ear and out the other one. The incident with Sasuke wasn't a big deal, a self-centered jerk like him, who wouldn't want to be left alone?

'_oh yeah, he said I threw up in his car, and … drooled on him?_' Sai messaged his temples '_like I would do that_' he would remember the smell of puke, and that was not the kind of smell terrorizing Sasuke's car. It just smelled _manly_.

So the throwing up part must've been a bad **think-up-a-lie-fast-line**, and then there was the hilarious drool part, not at all hilarious.

He wouldn't do that, would he?

Sai couldn't even imagine himself drooling, and on who? Sasuke? That's absurd.

If he had to drool over anything right now it definitely wouldn't be human flesh, but actual food.

Today was the day, he would actually try to find a job, even though it's very likely that he wouldn't be accepted.

Why?

There's a lot of reasons really, 1 being that he hadn't finished school, 2 he wasn't very social, 3 he couldn't stop insulting, to make it short those were a few.

* * *

_Out looking for a job_

This is how it went;

**Job interview number 1**!

Old man: "So you want a job young man?"

Sai: "I wouldn't be here otherwise"

Old man: "You don't seem really interested in herbs"

Sai: "A job is a job"

Old man: "Herbs are the most healing-"

Sai: "I wanted a job, not a lecture"

'_That one ended quickly, I got thrown out for speaking my mind_'

**Job interview number 2**!

Woman: "So why do you think you qualify for this job?"

Sai: "I have the qualities"

Woman: "Could you be more specific?"

Sai: "Could you be more understanding grandma?"

'_I know I kind of insulted her, but she insulted me first_'

**Job interview number 3**!

Man: "Have you worked before?"

Sai: "does school work count?"

Man: "Haha, you're a funny person! N'yways, would you like to be the mascot?"

Sai: "Not if I have to wear it,"

Man: "You really are funny!"

Sai: "…."

'_I left that one myself_'

His feet was killing him so he sat on a nearby bench '_I've been to 7 places, I give up_' he watched all the kids running around with their ice creams and the adults chewing on hotdogs, and what not.

Sai had definitely lost some weight by not eating enough calories, he felt weak and bony. Sometimes he just felt like breaking into his parents house to steal their groceries, but he never did it, because that would be too desperate.

And probably something you would only do in your imagination '_He would probably run after me with a shotgun_'Sai referred to his father, thinking that his parents would never forgive him.

Was it such a big deal? Of course it was, Seiji didn't want a bad reputation if words got out.

**RIING RIING **

Sai pulled his cell phone out, expecting it to be Akira, but it wasn't him '_private number?_'

He answered "Hello?"

"_Is this Aizawa Sai?_" a quite familiar voice said,

"Who's asking?"

"_Sasuke's father, Uchiha Fugaku_"

Sai made a recognizing sound "aah,I remember" he hadn't really thought about an excuse to skip their small get-together. So he had to think about one, fast.

"_You were coming today with your father, is that correct?_"

"Actually, my father can't… he's busy"

"_Oh, well, that's why I called you to know_… _How about you come over for dinner_?"

How lovely that sounded, _dinner_.

But he couldn't, for two different reasons, one being that Sasuke would probably be there, and two because he practically didn't want to see him again. Why not make it awkward for him?

"As much as I'd like to, I can't" he said with a small sigh, leaving his evil plan behind.

"_May I ask why?_"

"I'm busy looking for a job"

"_Ah, I see…_"

There was a small silence,

"_We do need a new employee at the Uchiha hotel,_" This was a great chance, Fugaku was actually offering him a job, this will bring food on the table and a lil more.

"Are you saying, that I could work there?" he asked just to be sure,

"_Of course, how about you start working today at 16 o'clock and we'll discuss your scheme when I get over there_"

Fugaku was _nothing_ like his son, he was a very polite man, who had offered him a job at a hotel, the Uchiha one '_it's probably a five star hotel also_'

"I'll be there," he said and closed the connection '_That wasn't much effort put into_' he thought as he walked into a mall '_maybe I should just wait for things,_' he knew that wasn't going to help anything, well except this one, with the job at the hotel.

"Sai!"

A female voice called out getting the attention of the onyx haired boy. When he saw the caller he recognized her '_Sakura_' she was running up to him with a smile on her face "How are you doing?" she said cheerfully.

"I've been better" Sai replied thinking about his empty stomach "Has something happened?" she asked curiously '_It's none of your business_' he thought to himself but said "No, just hungry"

"How about we eat together?" she requested. Sai didn't need to think much about this one, he was going to please his stomach "Sure, you pay" the onyx haired boy said and patted her on the head with a fake smile.

* * *

_Eating out_

"So.. what have you been up to?" the pink haired girl asked curiously "not much" he said '_a lot, actually_' he thought, but he wasn't going to say that.

Because if he did, she'd ask about that and it'll all go on and on and on for days. Right now he just wanted to concentrate on his food.

"Naruto is in your class, am I right?" she said and smiled slightly "…yea" he answered,

"He's been telling lots about you" this made him freeze a little, what did that brainless idiot say to her? "Like what?" he questioned curiously.

"Like, how you're distant and can be very rude, but he says you're a good guy, there was a few things. But I can't seem to remember them" Sakura said scratching her head slightly with her index finger "Ok" he said bluntly.

"So you're a friend of Sasuke's?" Sai remained silent and shook his head "oh" she quietly sound.

"I thought the two of you were friends because somehow I always end up seeing you guys together," Sakura said with a half smile "Well, we're not. Those times when you've seen us _together _have only been fights" he cleared it out frankly.

"I see…"

There was silence in the air before the pink haired girl decided to talk again "Let's go do something fun!"

_They went to different clothing stores and tried out some clothes just for fun. Sai wasn't so delighted about it, but when Sakura was saying she could treat him with food, what was he going to say if not yes._

_After their time at the mall they went to an amusement park for awhile._

"I should get going to work soon," Sai said glancing at the girl beside him "Ah, where do you work?"

"Uchiha hotel" he said in a monotone, receiving a big eyed expression "Wow! How did you manage to get a job there? It's really hard" she was shocked, and Sai didn't really know why she was so excited about it "I guess it's because the owner knows my father,"

"That's great! I'm happy for you" she said snaking her arm around Sai's elbow, his arm tensed up a little at the touch. He wasn't used to that kind of stuff.

"I had a great time, let's hang out some other day!" she said happily saying goodbye and waving, just as Sai was about to leave he heard her voice again "Wait! Do you mind giving me your number?"

The two of them exchanged phone numbers, and then split up to two different directions.

* * *

_The Uchiha hotel_

Arriving there wasn't hard, practically anyone living anywhere knew where it was. And even if you didn't you'd see it anyway, because it was a big mansion with a huge sign. You just couldn't miss it.

Sai didn't need to search for Fugaku, as he was already there at the reception waiting for him.

They talked about how he should set his scheme, Saturday, Sunday and Wednesday was going to be the working days.

Wednesday was a school day, but he would quit two hours before he had to start working, so that was good. He wouldn't have to ditch.

Sai was shown around the elegant hotel, the main color was royal red. Everything matched, from ceiling to floor, and from laces to carpets.

A male worker would be talking to him about manners and such '_like I don't have that already,_' showing him how to greet guests and those in the _higher group_ as they liked to call them.

Sai didn't pay much attention about the manner stuff, but he could make out some words he said. Not that he was deliberately rude to anyone, it just couldn't be helped at times.

Today wasn't going to be much work, just tours around the giant hotel.

* * *

_Sai's apartment_

As soon as he got inside he took off his shoes and took a nap on the couch '_I'm going to miss being this lazy_'

_He walked down the street, straightening his jacket, autumn was already here._

_The onyx haired boy saw a shadow from the corners of his eyes, he turned his head not being able to recognize who it was 'it's too dark' he thought as the onyx haired boy walked towards the shadow._

_Approaching closer, and closer until he was an arm reach away, a hand was out stretched from the darkest of shadows. The pale long fingers seemed so threatening yet so safe, tracing his fingers along the cold hand he suddenly placed his palm on the strangers._

_Being slowly led into darkness by the stranger with the cold hands "Who are you?" Sai asked out of curiosity, still being led into nowhere._

_The voice of the stranger was that of a mans, very masculine, and somewhat familiar "Who do you want me to be?" was the strangers final answer._

_Sai was getting shivers down his spine, he didn't know if it was because he was uncomfortable or just because of his cold hands "what do you mean?"_

"_I can be anyone" the voice said yet again "it doesn't make sense" the confused boy tried to stop in his tracks but was pulled along anyways "let go of me!" he tried to remove his hand from the strangers strong grasp, but it only tightened more._

"_can you see me?" the stranger said, surrounded by darkness "No, I want out of here" Sai demanded but was quickly startled by what seemed like a hand caressing his face, the strangers hand trailed his thumb to Sai's lips._

_He backed away, unfortunately some inches behind him was what felt like a stone wall "don'" the voice said slowly, not sounding threatening at all, but so mysterious that he wanted to run away._

_Sai could feel the man coming closer to him, not even 3 seconds passed before he was surrounded by warmth… warmth of another body pressed against his own._

_The arms of the stranger snaked their way around him, he couldn't move. Yet he couldn't say anything either, he just stood there emitted by warmth. How could a person with such cold hands have such bodily warmth?_

"_Sai," he heard his name being whispered into his ear "why aren't you struggling anymore? Do you finally feel safe? " Sai didn't know what to answer to that, so he kept quiet. The strong arms around him loosened as one hand snaked around his waist and the other hand made its way to his face._

"_what are you doing?" Sai said demanding a good reply, while trying to push him away, but the stranger wasn't bulging "I want you" the words printed their way into his mind as a set of lips brushed their way over his._

_There was a feeling in his stomach, he couldn't explain it very well, but could it be the butterflies he had heard of? Or the nausea? Books weren't really that good at explaining emotions anyways._

_The lips of the stranger pressed heavily onto his own, Sai's eyes widened as he quickly turned his face "fine" the stranger said, and what sounded like two fingers snap, and then came light. And the person who stood there was neither Sasuke or Suigetsu, they were both._

_The face was divided into two sides, one being that of Sasuke's and the other Suigetsu's face._

_Sai just stood there as a smirk on the two faced demon crept its way onto their lips._

"_Who do you think it was?" two voices said sounding like one, yet their voices were so different "this is just a dream, just a dream" Sai kept saying that to himself as he shut his eyes._

_After a matter of seconds a presence pressed its body against his back, surrounding its defined arms around his body making him go ice cold._

_The head of the other stranger was placed on his shoulder, smiling at him viciously "did you miss me?" the voice of Sasuke's older brother said._

Sai woke up hysterically panting "what kind of dream was that?!" he yelled feeling his face get all warm, like it was going to explode "Am I possessed or something?" Sai carried his head into his hands '_there's some serious voodoo shit going on here_'

He quickly went into the bathroom to get a quite cold shower to get his mind off of that weirdo dream.

He spent 20 minutes under the pouring water, thinking that he would never be able to sleep ever again.

* * *

_Uchiha household _

Three people surrounded the table, sitting a good distance from each other. Eating in quiet silence, it couldn't get more quiet than this.

"I talked to Sai today" the father of the two sons said not eyeing anyone of them, but certainly getting Sasuke's attention. He didn't want to sound curious so he refrained from asking any questions "Seems like he's not coming today" the raven was relieved '_yeah, because if he did show up here I'd fucking beat him up to a pulp_' being very proud of himself he continued chewing his food.

"Actually, he was here today" Sasuke choked and quickly grabbed his water, receiving a worried look from his father "He was?" Fugaku turned his attention to Itachi again.

"He's a very good kid" after his brother had said that he just wanted to puke, how in the name of god, could a person in his right mind think that? _A very good kid_? It was laughable.

"Of course, he is Seiji's son after all"

Sasuke had a sour look on his face '_they really don't know anything_'

"That's why I gave him a job at the hotel" again triple choke for Sasuke, but this time it wasn't choking with food but with words.

"W-what?" Sasuke could barely talk, and his brother was smirking as he tried to hide it from their father.

"What's the matter? You don't sound very good Sasuke" Fugaku said with an irritation in his voice, this was starting to seem like he was actually Sai's father. It was all so twisted now '_then again I don't like my father, so it doesn't matter if he likes a brat like him more than me_'

"It's nothing."

* * *

_Sai's apartment_

He was serious about not going to sleep today, and he didn't care that school was tomorrow. Sai just didn't want **that** dream again, it really was that horrible for him.

Now he was planning on what to do all day and night, he would get bored only playing KOF on Akira's PS2.

**RIING RIIING**

Sai pulled out his phone and answered not looking at the number before,

"Hello?" Sai said in his usual monotone,

"_Hey! How's everything?_" Akira said with a cheerful tone to his voice

"Ah, yea, everything's peachy"

"_sounds great!_"

"I guess"

"_I just wanted to tell you, that I'm coming back sooner than expected!_"

"That's great"

"_I'll surprise you when I get back,_"

"Crocodile?"

"What?"

"never mind"

"_Bye then!_"

"Bye."

He cancelled the connection and threw his cell phone onto the sofa next to him.

Sai didn't know what to occupy himself with, he didn't want to stare into the ceiling for hours.

So he decided to go get some fresh air instead. Grabbing his dark gray turtleneck jacket he slid his arms into it, grabbed the phone and went straight out.

Taking in a deep inhalation of fresh air at the first step outside, he walked in to the city, which would take an hour to reach.

If Sai wasn't Sai, he would probably die out of boredom, but he was satisfied with being like this. Alone.

The best thing about being alone, you get that alone time where nobody speaks, where nobody judges you, where you are the answerer of your own questions.

Walking past a corner, a kid came jumping in front of him from nowhere "Freeze!" he yelled pointing his all too big water gun. Sai stopped in his tracks and stared at the kid emotionlessly.

The young boy was wearing a football helmet, a batman costume, elbow pads and knee pads that emitted a strong light of lime green.

Sai decided to play along and raised his hands to shoulder height "I surrender" the little kid looked like a gangster, still keeping that smug look on his face "Surrender the diamonds!" he yelled once more.

Still holding his hands up Sai fake smiled at him "If I had them I would've exchanged them for money a long time ago" the kid dropped the gun to his side and opened his helmet "are you my accomplice?"

The blue eyed boy questioned making his lips into a thin line "Yes I am" Sai said for the sake of the role-playing.

The boy's facial features lightened up "Then you are Robin!" the onyx haired boy shook his head "I don't want to be the sidekick" he said frankly.

The blue eyed boy pointed his water gun at him once again "You have to!"

Sai put down his hands to his sides "Then I don't wanna play" he said and walked past the midget.

Small hands were grabbing him by his pants "You can be cat woman!" the miniature batman said looking up at the taller boy.

Sai looked down at him and raised an eyebrow "I don't want to be a girl"

"You can be Batly!"

"Who?"

"My twin bro"

"Batman has no twin bro"

"he has now!" the kid whined

Sai put on a thinking face "is he strong then?" the boy nodded "super!"

"Great"

"Where is your costume?"

"I'm undercover" Sai said putting his index finger to his own lips, mini batman got it.

Sai was dragged to a playground, the kid was going to show him how far he can shoot with his water gun.

"Amazing" Sai said not really sounding like he meant it "I know!"

For an almost an hour, batman was just showing off stuff he could do, 99% was just pointless talents. But he pretended that he was amazed, even though he didn't look convincing at all.

"What is your other name when you're not Batly?" the kid questioned as he sat on the other swing beside Sai.

The taller male looked at the midget "Sai," the little boy smiled widely "That's a cool name! my name is Jacob"

Sai fake smiled "You have a cool name too" the boy widened his eyes "You think so?"

"Yeah," the onyx haired boy said keeping his smile on as he got a happy laughter out of the child.

Time just flew by as mini batman talked about random stuff, from insects to school.

By this time it was getting dark "Don't you have to go home soon?" Sai questioned looking at his phone for the time, _09:16 PM_.

"I can go home whenever I want" Jacob said as he continued to build his mountain of sand.

Sai's face hardened a bit, thinking that his parents shouldn't let such a midget be out alone. He didn't know if Jacob only said that because he didn't want to listen to his parents, but either way he still didn't want this kid to be alone outside.

'_The boy even talks to strangers_' he thought as he shook his head, there could be criminals out here, pedophiles or kidnappers. It's too dangerous for him.

"Are you usually out this late?"

Jacob didn't look at him because he was too into what he was doing "yes"

"Alone?"

"Mostly" the boy said and took off his helmet, revealing his curly brown hair "Don't you get afraid?"

Jacob laughed at the older male "No! cuz I am batman!" Sai looked at the small boy '_kids_' he thought, they are too innocent and pure to think that another person can be bad.

"You can't be out alone after 6 without your twin bro," Sai said approaching him "Why not?" the boy said confidently.

Sitting down an arm reach away "Because I say so," Sai said in a monotone,

"Why not?" Jacob counter attacked,

"Because I'm older than you,"

"How old?"

"17,"

"I am 6"

"I win" Sai said mockingly, getting a sour look on the younger boy's face.

"It doesn't make sense" Jacob was being stubborn now, crossing his arms and refusing to look at Sai.

"It makes plenty of sense,"

"NO!"

Sai cursed at himself for getting into this situation "Listen, since we are a team and I'm your big brother, you should listen to me"

Jacob glanced over at him, with his arms still crossed "fine" the older male felt victorious, and satisfied.

"Let's get you home then," Sai stood up and grabbed the boy's water gun, reaching it out to him as Jacob stood up and grabbed his helmet and gun.

Jacob showed the directions to his home, it wasn't very far away, he lived in cozy little street with houses.

Opening the gate he went inside "Come to the playground tomorrow, bye!" Jacob ran into his house, not letting Sai saying a word.

What he was going to say was 'I probably won't have time tomorrow, bye', but he didn't get the chance.

Sighing out loud, he was exhausted. The kid had to be some kind of psychic vampire.

Sai made his way back to the apartment.

* * *

_End_

**Note**: I just had to add a new character : D

I hope I didn't fail this chapter, haha xD


	10. Start of a friendship? How sudden,

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: I will go forward a month in this story, so I've decided that it's early September :P**_

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: Start of a friendship? How sudden,**

_**Sai P.O.V**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

'_The past month, has been pretty good if I may say so._

_My job at the hotel was great, and my payment check was even greater. Now I don't have to live like a hobo anymore. And about that manner part at the hotel, it wasn't so bad after all, I did slip out some comments now and then though, and I still do._

_It doesn't matter, my boss says I'm doing a great job, so no one's complaining._

_Ah, now to school… _

_I shall tell that I did get back at Ino, for the time when she "bumped" into me. It wasn't a pretty sight, not that she ever is anyway, let's just say that it had something to do with me getting Naruto and Sakura to team up. Soda & flour was involved in this case too, but we never got caught, which was good._

_You are probably wondering about Sasuke too.. When he said to never talk to him/me again, he pretty much meant it. He hasn't talked to me at all, I don't know what his problem is with me, but I'm fine with it. I just hope he stops glaring at me every time our eyes meet._

_I don't get it, why is he even looking at me then? Does he want another reason to hate me for?_

"_**Don't look at me when I glare at you!**__" _

_Now that would be a stupid reason._

_But there have been times when we've been in the same classroom, same P.E and same team._

_He would usually just ignore me, like he always does. I don't know why, but I get this really strange feeling building up inside, like being erased. Non existant. Whatever it was, it didn't feel good._

_And sometimes I got the feeling like I really really wanted to slap him once or twice, make it 999 times._

_He's very agitating._

_I don't know who's worse anymore Sasuke or Suigetsu._

_Ah, that Monday when Suigetsu wanted to talk to me, I was __**sick**__. He kept nagging the other day to forgive him, so I forgave him._

_But I'll never trust that guy ever again, I just didn't want him after me anymore. Though, that didn't really work, he's still being a jarhead. But instead of trying to rape me or drug me, he's actually being smart sometimes, when he isn't trying to impress me._

_I guess he's still mental._

_I heard from Naruto that Sasuke made Suigetsu stop bothering me… no comment. I don't know why he did that, or HOW he did it. Jarhead's head is hard to break._

_I've seen Itachi a couple of times at the hotel, he's so not like his brother. But they do share some traits, one being anti-social._

_But he doesn't have Sasuke's bad temper, not what I've witnessed. He takes everything calmly._

_Itachi also told me that Sasuke knew I was working at the hotel, so he was probably never going to come there again if he wasn't forced to._

_This is when I question if a person can hate another this much. Obviously he can._

_Sasuke would probably go to another planet if he wanted to, just to get away from me, or even send me._

_Whatever, enough about him._

_Hmmm, I've been visiting little batman at the playground a few times._

_He's such a cry baby sometimes, crying just because I left last time. I guess he likes me then, his big bro Batly._

_I haven't talked much to Akira, last time was a month ago. When he was talking about that surprise._

_That's probably most of my life in a month's time._

_end_

_

* * *

  
_

_at School_

Getting ready for the second class, Sai grabbed his English book and went up the stairs.

Walking through the long hall, with students talking about random things wherever you went, the most popular subjects were boys, girls, party, fashion and sex.

"Sai!" a female voice called out as she hooked her arm with his own "hey" Sai said in a monotone,

Receiving a soft slap onto his shoulder "Sometimes I wonder if you're a robot," she said teasingly sticking out her tongue.

"You never know" he simply replied ignoring the stares from people, who might've thought that they were a couple or something.

A set of arms stretched their way between both of them "Intimacy isn't allowed in school" Suigetsu said with a sour look on his face.

Sakura sighed "You know, you can't have him all to yourself" Sai rolled his eyes as he continued to walk like nothing had happened.

"Did I say that?! NO! I DIDN'T!"

Sakura covered her ears "stop yelling already! Have you forgotten that you're not supposed to be around Sai, for unknown reasons?"

Suigetsu stopped his whining as he grabbed Sakura by the shoulders "Who… told you this?"

"Naruto"

"He's dead" the blue haired boy said with a toothy grin,

"Then you're dead too, I'll tell Sasuke"

"…."

Silence struck the atmosphere as Suigetsu decided to leave.

Just after he left Naruto came running "Sakura!"

The pink haired girl looked at him curiously "what?" she knew he was up to something "We have to get Sasuke and Sai to talk to each other" he panted slightly.

"Do you know why they are avoiding each other?" Sakura asked and received a no "You up for some plans?" Naruto said grinning "Of course" the green eyed female agreed.

Finishing his English lesson, Sai grabbed his book and headed out to his favorite place.

Which was the place in the backyard under a tree, he just hoped no one else was there. Not sensing the two lurking shadows behind him, grinning evilly, as they began to forge; plan A.

Leaning against the tree and dropping his book onto the grassy green ground.

'_when I get home, I'm going to sleep_' he said to himself while yawning, school was mentally exhausting, physically too.

Thinking back at the day when he had P.E with the seniors, Sai just couldn't get it out of his head, how he had yet again wanted to punch Sasuke for being a jerk.

Sai wanted to strangle him, maybe push him off of a cliff, or trick him into falling into a trap that sent him to China. The last one would be impossible, since everyone knows that you can't get to China by digging your way there.

Sai sighed as he swept his bangs to the side, hearing a rustling sound '_great_' he thought sardonically. When the steps came closer he was able to see who it was, Sai didn't expect it to be him '_what does he want?_'

Strong footsteps stopped a distance away "…you" the senior said with a distaste in his voice "I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone"

Sai blinked with his eyes "I didn't call you here" now Sasuke was growing angry for wasting his precious time "Don't play stupid,"

"What makes you think I want to talk with you?" Sai said quickly adding "asshole" Sasuke internally rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms "Annoying self-centered little brat," he said shaking his head "Is it hard to stay away from me?"

Sai wanted to smack him so bad now "You think you're the center of the universe? News flash, everything doesn't revolve around you" his voice was growing irritated, he usually didn't sound like this '_am I being possessed or something?_' it was definitely something.

Sasuke noticed the change in his voice "You are making me feel like the center of the universe, now tell me what it is you wanted"

"Are you mentally challenged?" the onyx haired boy felt his eyebrows start twitching slightly, but didn't get much thought as Sasuke grabbed him by the collar "Don't. Ever. Talk down to me, understand?"

Sai frowned for the first time in his life time, getting an actual reaction from the senior. The raven haired male loosened his grip, when he did that Sai pushed him away still having the same frown on his face.

"**HEY YOU TWO! DON'T FIGHT AT SCHOOL! DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!**" an angry male teacher yelled at them.

_Plan B had been set up,_

_

* * *

  
_

_Detention_

The teacher, Iruka sat at the beginning of the classroom greeting the two detention students "I heard you two were fighting" waiting for a reply but receiving none.

Iruka watched the distance of the two young boys, both of them were sitting at the far back of the classroom, each into their own corner. They were a great four desk away from each other "I suppose you don't want to talk" he said and grabbed a bunch of books handing ten over to Sasuke and the same amount to Sai.

"Oh I almost forgot" he pulled out two erasers and handed each one of them their own "Your mission is to erase the scribble in every book" he said with a smile.

Sai looked at his pile of books and then at the clock 03:01 PM, as he thought about the amount of time this would consume.

'_what a waste_' he grabbed a book and was ready to finish his given mission so he could go home "there might be some more books for you guys to clean up, let me see if I can find more"

Sai didn't want to complain as Iruka made his way out of the classroom. But he didn't want to do slavery for school, was it even legal?

Sasuke wasn't doing much, only leaning back onto the chair with his arms crossed over his chest. As the onyx haired boy was doing his work, he felt like he was being watched. Putting the eraser down neatly Sai quickly turned his head to frown at Sasuke once more "What the hell do you want!"

Sai had snapped. The raven haired male smirked "Do you realize this is probably the first time you ever had an expression?" Sai looked down at the book "whatever"

"Seems like I broke your barrier" Sasuke was teasing the younger male, which Sai just tried to ignore, but somehow he couldn't. Sasuke was being really irritating.

"Don't bother me" he murmured leaning his head onto his palm, shifting his face to the side so he couldn't see Sasuke from the corner of his eyes '_the very sight of him makes me annoyed'_

"hn, it was Naruto who told me that you had something important to tell" Sasuke said glancing over at Sai, who wasn't facing him or forward for that matter.

"What a waste of time,"

"Are you a fucking idiot?" it wasn't a question, Sai still wasn't facing the seniors direction "shut the fuck up" Sasuke half yelled "This was probably his plan," Sai said thinking that he would definitely do something like this.

And it was finally getting through to the senior, who replied with his fist connecting to the desk "fucking brat"

"And you believed him, I thought you were smarter than this" Sai said sarcastically, wanting to anger Sasuke for making him look like an idiot.

"I'd rather believe him than you" the raven haired male said bluntly waiting for a reply, but the only reply was the sound of the clock.

"tch, brat" Sasuke said quietly, but it didn't go unnoticed '_I'll show you_' the junior thought as he sent a book flying at the male, distracting him of what ever thoughts he might've had.

The book smacked onto his head leaving a sound as it hit him and fell to the floor. Sasuke slowly turned his head, like in a horror movie "You're dead" he threatened moving towards Sai who was still sitting on his chair glancing over at him.

The older male crashed his hand onto Sai's desk and left the other hand resting on the back of the chair "I won't hesitate to hurt you" he said quietly staring into the dark eyes of the junior.

Sai was getting shivers, not because of the threat but of the intimacy, he looked away as an escape but it didn't make him feel much more comfortable.

"You are hesitating" Sai said refusing to look into his eyes. Sasuke was getting suspicious thoughts as to why the teen was being so distant, not looking into his eyes like he used to, had he lost his confidence? "Are you scared?" the senior said smirking.

Sai frowned slightly, still not looking at him "no,"

"Then what's that look on your face?"

"It's uncomfortable with you hovering over me" Sai explained as Sasuke retreated and sat on the closest desk "You're a weird kid, you know that"

Sai traced his eyes over to his senior "why?"

"You're not like anyone I've met" Sasuke said crossing his arms,

"how am I?" Sai questioned,

"Emotionless," the simple word silenced the younger boy "And your fake smile doesn't count, because I can see through it" still not being able to counter with anything, Sai decided to just take it all in.

'_it's true, every time it's fake_'

Sasuke unfolded his arms and placed them on the desk "Today was actually the first time I saw you show any kind of emotion," '_not counting when you were drugged_' he thought as he eyed Sai from the arm reach distance.

"It's contagious," Sai said looking forward instead of the senior "Yeah? Who did you catch it from?" Sasuke said sardonically.

"You" Sai replied sighing "hn," Sasuke got what the younger male was trying to get through. That it was his own bad temper that passed on to Sai "But, I don't really hate you" the junior explained "I just wanted to beat you up really really bad"

Sasuke cracked a small smirk that almost looked like a smile "You wouldn't dare to anyway"

"I wouldn't?"

"Right"

"I did throw that book on you," Sai countered,

"I'll forgive you for that" Sasuke said amused,

"by the way, weren't you the one who said 'don't ever talk to me?'" Sai pointed out raising his eyebrows at the sitting male who cocked his head to the side "My grudge isn't as strong, besides, I could use someone to tease every day"

Sai sighed rolling his eyes internally "Torture someone else"

"Any suggestions?"

"Naruto"

"Not good enough,"

The onyx haired male leaned back onto his chair, seeming relaxed "Are you having a good day or something? You're being talkative "

"Sort of,"

The classroom door opened up "Sorry to keep you two waiting, the books were clean" Iruka watched the two males, seeing that their distance had now been greatly reduced "I'm glad the two of you made up"

Both teens said in chorus "We didn't" the teacher laughed at their sudden glance at each other "You two sure are going to be great friends someday"

Sasuke gave the teacher a distasteful look and moved back to his own seat.

"Are the two of you finished?" Iruka questioned the two students, but got no answer. "I guess that answers my question…… it's ok, both of you may leave"

Today was Wednesday, that meant he had to work on the hotel. Sai noticed that he was 15 minutes late for work, all because of that detention.

"damn, I'm late" Sasuke cursed walking in haste past him.

Sasuke wasn't a bad person, he just had a bad temper. Then again, there was no proof that he was a good person '_he did save me from Suigetsu though_' but that couldn't serve as any proof, since Sai doesn't remember much of that day, much less the attempt.

Hurrying to the bus stop to catch the next bus he realized that he was in his school uniform '_damn_' he hoped it wouldn't grab much attention when he entered the hotel. It didn't really matter much anyways, since he had his official hotel uniform over there.

It didn't look much better than the school uniform. The uniform at the hotel contained a set of black pants, white long sleeved shirt and a 4 button black vest.

It might look good to others, but it wasn't his personal choice.

* * *

_Arrival at the hotel_

Sai walked to the west wing reception, where he usually was. One of the workers wagged his finger at him as if saying _bad boy, you're late_.

The teen quickly went to the 'personal only' dressing room, where everyone had their lockers, except the females had in another one.

Quickly getting changed he walked back to the reception and stood there waiting for a customer "you are…" the tall man checked his watch "46 minutes late" he said tapping the glass of the clock.

"I'm aware of that" Sai mumbled quietly, making the man raise an eyebrow "what?"

"School problems" he clarified "Don't let it happen again, I had to cover for you" the man in his mid twenties said in a tone of slight irritation, as he walked away.

'_Square bear_' Sai snorted at the walking man, not noticing that the door behind the reception counter opened up "So _you_ are my partner?" Sai turned to look at the way too familiar male "seems like it" Sai fake smiled at the raven.

Sasuke leaned his back against the counter "What days do you work?"

"Saturday, Sunday and Wednesday" Sai replied "I've never seen you here before.. Are you going to work here from now on?"

"For awhile" Sasuke said "That's a relief" Sai replied trying to sound like he didn't want him there, but it only made a smirk creep upon the seniors lips.

**BEEP BEEP**

Sai felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and read the message.

FROM:_ 073-3xx-xxx-xxx_

_Wanna go on a concert with me?_

_No drinking or eating involved! I promise._

_Xx /Suigetsu_

"Idiot," Sai mumbled, as they reached Sasuke's ears he got curious as to who had messaged him "who?" he simply said.

"Ah, no one special" the onyx haired teen replied and was about to put away the phone, as it beeped again.

FROM: _073-3xx-xxx-xxx_

_Ok, maybe you don't like music,_

_How 'bout we go for a swim?_

_Xx /Suigetsu_

This time Sasuke glanced over discreetly reading the message '_what did I tell that fuck face_' he reminded himself of that day when he told Suigetsu to stay away from Sai "So, you're going for a swim?"

Sai closed the phone "No,"

Time went by as the two of them worked together. For the first time, Sai felt like he had a good time with Sasuke.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Both Sasuke's and Sai's work pass had ended, so they went into the dressing room to change their clothes to the casual ones.

"wasn't too bad working with you," Sai said as he unbuttoned his white shirt, Sasuke glanced over at him "hn," the younger male took off the shirt and inserted it into his locker, glancing over at Sasuke for half a second and quickly turning his gaze to the senior again "Are you just going to stand there?"

The senior cursed himself for getting caught "just felt like being slow," he said while taking off his vest and shirt.

Sai pulled of his black pants then grabbing his own jeans and sliding his feet into them "Sasuke..Can I ask you a favor?" the onyx haired boy questioned as he buttoned his jeans and swept his bangs to the side with a head movement "it depends" Sasuke said grabbing his pants.

"Give me a ride" Sai said bluntly "Sounds more like you're demanding one, so I'll decline" the senior said as he pulled on his shirt.

"… Could you give me a ride?" Sai questioned thinking if he said something wrong this time "Try once more" Sasuke said giving out a faint sigh as he was fully dressed.

"Could you _please_ give me a ride?" he tried yet again but Sasuke shook his head "What am I saying wrong?" Sai groaned closing his locker after taking out his messenger bag and putting it onto his shoulder.

"It's not what you said wrong, it's what you _forgot_ to say" Sasuke said smirking at the shorter boy who was looking all too emotionless "What?" that was his reaction '_what does he want me to say exactly_'

"Flatter me," Sasuke said leaning against his locker with his arms crossed "are you serious?" Sai knew the older male was self-centered, but not this much, that he actually wanted _sweet talking_.

"I'm not that desperate"

"then don't ask" Sasuke said as he turned to get out of the room.

* * *

_Sai's apartment _

Finally getting back to the apartment Sai dropped his bag to the floor and went straight to the kitchen to get some solid food.

Today was going to be Mexican food, _enchiladas_.

After he ate dinner he took a shower and crashed onto the couch. Sai wiped his wet hair with a towel while watching tv.

**BEEP BEEP **

FROM: _070-6xx-xxx-xxx_

_Did you drop something at work?_

Reading the message he got a feeling that he knew exactly who it was. Sai saved the number and named him 'Jerk'.

TO: _Jerk_

_You just want a reason to talk to me,_

_It's so obvious it's scary._

Sai let a slight chuckle out, chocking himself '_something in my throat?_' he didn't know how to explain it.

The fact that Sasuke could make him do things without thinking was beyond him,

**BEEP BEEP **

FROM: _Jerk 070-6xx-xxx-xxx_

_What makes you think you're so special?_

It was fun mocking Sasuke, because he had a short temper, and it gave him an adrenaline rush.

TO:_ Jerk_

_You're still messaging me, =)_

The smiley would probably make Sasuke think of his fake smile, which would lead him to making angry messages instead.

**BEEP BEEP **

FROM: _Jerk 070-6xx-xxx-xxx_

_I'm bored_

'_he wants to talk to me because he's bored?_' Sai closed the phone and watched it for a while '_I'm not going to answer that_' he rebelled and put it on the floor closing his eyes.

**BEEP BEEP **

Hearing the sound of his phone, Sai tried to ignore it, but he just had that feeling that he wanted to grab it as fast as he could.

Giving in to the feeling he checked the phone;

_Open chat_

_Yes or No?_

Sai had never seen such a message before, he didn't even know cell phones could connect to one another like that.

Deciding to click yes, another popup appeared;

_Username:_

He spelled out his own name, but got an error saying his username was too short, so he added 17 to it.

In a matter of seconds a logo appeared and then something else asking for a chit-chat;

_Sasuke wants to chat with you,_

_Do you accept?_

'_what does he want anyway,_' not giving much thought to press no he pressed yes and was connected.

**Sasuke**: _That took a while,_

Sai17: I'm not a cell phone genius

**Sasuke**: _you don't have to be one_

Sai17: whatever

**Sasuke**: _novice_

Sai17: What's wrong with you today? You're too social

**Sasuke**: _is it that weird?_

Sai17: yea, you're actually starting to scare me

**Sasuke**: _really,_

Sai17: not really… but it is weird

**Sasuke**: _what can I say, I've had a good day_

Sai17: yeah, that's the second time you say it

**Sasuke**: _then why are you asking?_

Sai17: I just wanted to check if there was another reason

**Sasuke**: _like what?_

Sai17: How should I know? That's why I was asking

**Sasuke**: _hah, you getting mad?_

Sai17: No

**Sasuke**: _Liar_

Sai17: I hope you have a bad day tomorrow

**Sasuke**: _You gonna do some voodoo shit on me?_

Sai17: If I have to

**Sasuke**: _you little rascal_

Sai17: jerk =)

The name calling continued for a few minutes

**Sasuke**: _btw, you going to P.E tomorrow?_

Sai17: Not if I didn't have to

**Sasuke**: _My class and yours are joining together tomorrow_

Sai17: How fortunate

**Sasuke**: _If you're a slow swimmer, I won't chose you on my team_

Sai17: Then I'll charm you into picking me, and then I'll lose for our team

**Sasuke**: _If you do that, I'll make you drown_

Sai17: I'm not going to swim tomorrow anyways

**Sasuke**: _Why, you have period?_

Sai17: ha,ha very funny, swimming just isn't in my interest

**Sasuke**: _P.E isn't in your interest lazy brat_

Sai17: I can tolerate it if it's on solid ground

**Sasuke**: _Sounds like you'll melt if you take a dip_

Sai17: I might

Talking about random things, for an hour and a half Sai was getting tired.

Sai17: I'm gonna sleep

**Sasuke**: _ok_

Waiting for a few seconds then sending another message

Sai17: not even a good night?

**Sasuke**: _Why would I say that, you hoped for me to have a bad day tomorrow,_

_So I hope you have plenty of nightmares._

Sai17: Bitch

Sai wrote as he closed the connection before Sasuke could even think about typing to him.

Stretching his arm so he could place the cell phone on the table, he left it there and retreated his arm placing his hand onto his stomach.

Lying on the couch thinking about everything the two of them had talked about, and the messages through the phones '_idiot_' he thought as he had flash backs of the conversation, something made a slight tug at his mouth corners.

* * *

_End_

**Note**: I hope there was enough action in this chapter to keep my readers xD

Chocking huh, emotionless Sai is getting the weirdest feelings haha.


	11. Swimming with the shark

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE:Thanks for the reviews! another quick update : P  
**_

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: Swimming with the shark**

**

* * *

  
**

_At school the next day_

Upon arrival Sai was greeted by Naruto "The most amazing thing happened yesterday!" the loud blond stretched out his arms as if to show how yesterday was. Sai didn't pay attention to him, just pretended to listen "Me and Hinata" that's when every word of the blonde's words went in one ear and through the other.

Nothing could be amazing when it had anything to do with the two. At least Sai didn't think so, because 99.9% of everything that Naruto had told the emotionless boy was utter crap.

Pure lovey dovey shit. There was nothing amazing about it. If you wanted to tell Sai something amazing it better have flying cows in it.

"She told me I was amazing!" Naruto said twirling around while Sai tried to avoid his flying arms "She must be easy to satisfy then"the blonde stopped and blinked a couple of times "what do you mean?" he questioned hasting his speed.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Sai was confusing Naruto "Obviously I meant that your equipment can't be that satisfying" the blonde was now going berserk throwing punches at Sai which he easily dodged with limited movements.

"Entertaining," a husky voice behind Sai was heard. Not needing to turn to look for who it was, Sai already knew it was Sasuke.

"Sai, don't you have anything else to do rather than making people like me miserable!" Naruto whined pouting his mouth in an attempt to look sulky "It's my everyday medication" he said frankly as he fake smiled.

"I don't know how you got it to a different situation, Sai. I was clearly saying how amazing I was when I saved the turtle" Naruto said scratching the back of his head, while pulling an expression of confusion on his face.

Sai wouldn't be in this somewhat troublesome position if he had listened. What made it so troublesome was that Sasuke was behind, he was going to get so teased now.

"… I knew… that" Sai tried to sound convincing but it failed. As it failed a chuckling sound was heard behind him, he knew what was going to happen now.

"You little pervert" Sasuke teased elbowing him into his arm, walking away, leaving a laughing Naruto with a blank faced Sai.

"It wasn't that funny" the onyx haired male said watching the fox like boy holding his stomach while laughing "y-you bwahah pervert" students walking by were staring at Naruto then at him, some were giving him strange looks while the other half gave him thumbs up.

'_great, I'm officially the pervert of the school_'

* * *

_At the swimming hall_

The boys and girls had two different swimming halls, for several reasons. Sai wasn't going to participate today, so he had to find the teacher and ask if he could take a walk instead.

Entering the big door to the swimming hall he saw several groups of people with different teachers, at different pools. As he looked around he finally found his teacher Gai with those bushy eyebrows.

Looking at the group Gai was a hold of, he noticed some familiar faces, one of them being more familiar than the others. It was Sasuke and his minions with other unknown students.

The P.E teacher noticed the much too dressed boy "I take it you're not going to participate" his left brow twitched at him "What's your excuse?" Gai questioned getting all the other student's to pierce their gaze at the emotionless male.

'_think think think_' Sai chanted in his mind, trying to get an excuse that would clear his situation, not getting much time to think he quickly answered "My body is very fragile today, I will regain my youthful powers again next week" he hoped that it would work.

Gai made a thumbs up "I understand! There is nothing more important than youth!" '_mission complete_'

Someone in the group of male's cleared his throat "The body doesn't regain its strength by just lying around" Sasuke said crossing his arms while plastering a confidential look on his face.

Sai just wanted to throw a dagger or something at him for opening his venomous mouth. Gai was now looking at the onyx haired male to counter attack Sasuke '_great_'

"With time it does" Sai explained, piercing his dark eyes into the seniors abyss like ones, this was a struggle of power.

Sasuke gained the teachers attention "You do realize that he's deceiving you? He wouldn't be saying stuff like 'power of youth' if it wasn't to trick you from letting him go easily"

'_damn you Sasuke_' why was the senior so agitating?

Gai nodded his head slightly, when he turned his gaze to Sai he looked scary "Go change to shorts and a t-shirt! You are not going to get away!" the emotionless male clenched his jaw and forced a fake smile onto his lips "Fine" he could barely say the word. As he walked away he heard the boys laugh and tell Sasuke what a genius he was '_Today will be hell to pay_' he thought as a muscle tugged at one of his mouth corners.

After 7 minutes of getting dressed he went back to his group. The males were all in the water ready for their laps.

"Sai, if one of the volleyballs comes over here from any of the other groups, you hand it to them, understood?" the teacher said with a serious tone, as if someone's life depended on it, with a single nod movement he told the teacher that he understood.

"also.. Could you go get coffee for the teachers?" now this was becoming too troublesome, hell, he didn't want to slave around!

Gritting his teeth he went to get the coffee, but was suddenly attacked with a splash of water soaking the side of the shirt and shorts, not missing the face or the hair. He wiped his cheek with the palm of his hand and looked to the side to catch a view of a smirking devil '_no mercy_' that's what it was gonna be.

_No mercy mode activated_

They had done 10 warm up laps by the time Sai came back with the coffee and handed them to the teachers.

"Alright boys!" Gai said raising his voice "Y'all will swim 100 laps!" Everyone was waiting for his _go_, while Sai stood there cross armed watching the guys all lined in a row "Gai" Sai voiced up getting his attention as he stared his dark eyes at Sasuke "Don't you think Sasuke has a great physique? He would have no problem doing 500 laps"

As the senior heard the suggestion he quickly eyed Sai who gave him one of his famous fake smiles.

The P.E teacher nodded while scratching his chin "You're absolutely right kiddo!" Gai said as he hit a fist to his palm "Sasuke, 500 laps!" the raven haired boy wanted to protest but didn't want anyone to doubt his strength.

As Sai watched the senior swim he couldn't help but notice how fast he was, his arms were almost like torpedoes.

After the 100 laps everyone left the pool to join the volleyball game, except for Sasuke. Watching him now, he didn't look exhausted at all, it was like he had just started '_is he some kind of monstrous fish?_' he thought for himself as he walked at the side of the pool.

"Are you sure you're a human?" Sai questioned the swimming senior who decided to not answer him "Ah, I see, I'm on your ignore list" he said knowingly sitting at the edge with his feet in the water.

Sai looked around if there was a teacher in sight '_none_' his minor evil deed was about to take place, he just had to wait for the right opportunities.

When Sasuke was about to swim past the sitting boy a splash of water came his way, his short temper was soon going to boom.

Sai continued doing so for the next two times, but the third time the raven stopped and pulled his wet hair back with his palm "What do you want?"

The younger male cocked his head to the side so it was leaning on his shoulder, as he fake smiled "Attention"

Sasuke looked at the playful boy who splashed some water on him by using his feet. He quickly tried to block most of it with his arms "Ah, you got some water on you" Sai ironically said letting out a small chuckle, surprising himself as much as the other male.

"pff, what a girly chuckle you have" Sasuke said looking to the side,

"If mine is girly yours sound like an old man" Sai countered getting a glare out of the raven,

"You've never heard me"

"I did this morning"

Silence…

Sai wanted to disrupt the awkward silence so he decided to splash the senior again, but this time Sasuke grabbed his leg "gotcha," he smirked at the trapped teen who tried to use the other leg to get loose but got that one caught too.

_Double ouch,_

"I surrender," Sai said quickly knowing that Sasuke had a hold of him. The senior didn't loosen his grip just yet "You think it's that easy to get away?" the raven said as he got closer to the younger male, until Sasuke had a good hold of his knees.

"H-hey" Sai stuttered as he felt his knees bend at the warm wrapping arms around them. Sasuke was too close, his head was getting hot and dizzy at the strange situation "You better tell me things I want to hear right now," Sasuke said in a confidence drenched tone.

Sai wrinkled his eyebrows in an attempt to look mad, but it turned out to look more like a hurt deer than anything else.

"Go on" Sasuke said pinching him on the hollow of the knee, the junior was surprised at the sudden pain, his leg moved without him thinking about getting it out of Sasuke's tight grip. But he didn't bulge, neither did his arm.

"You're the best of a bunch" Sai said in a monotone, the raven had an expression of not being satisfied "nah, continue"

"You're the most.." Sai paused getting a curious look from Sasuke "unbelievable.." the senior was waiting "..Jerk I've ever met, you suck" he finished and tried to back away from Sasuke.

"If that's how you want it," the older male grabbed Sai by his shirt and flung him to the side, making a splashing noise as he hit the water.

He quickly balanced himself onto his feet as he pushed himself onto the surface of the water, panting lightly he said "I'm going to kill you" frowning irritatingly at him Sasuke gave him a smirk "I'd like to see you try"

Sai mimicked the senior as he used his hands to push him up onto the solid surface, but before he could even get one of his knees on the edge, two hands made their way to his hips and pulled him backwards falling into the water yet again.

He spit out the water from his mouth and wiped his face with his already wet hand "You really suck" Sai sulkily said turning his back to face the senior. He placed his arms on the edge resting his head onto his hands.

He felt a slight wave of water vibrating his bare legs, looking out of the corner of his eyes was the agitating senior "Hah, are you sulking?" Sasuke said as he knocked his finger bone onto the relaxed male's head "Do you realize how often you've changed expressions today?"

Sai looked over at the taller boy who was leaning his back onto the edge "… I have?" Sasuke was giving an _are you dumb look_ "Can't people feel those kind of things," the raven said in a sardonic tone which made the junior think about it.

"I thought those were twitches" he explained thinking further more into it "hn," Sasuke let out. Sai straightened himself up "I think it's maybe one of those times when I really want to beat you badly" he explained "the feeling is annoying, I'd rather not have it" he added quickly.

Sasuke choked a chuckle "hrm.. really" he said watching the somewhat shorter male "You get it when you feel angry, mad, irritated or annoyed" Sai met the dark crystal eyes of his senior "no shit," he began "I'll end up seriously hurting you if you don't end it," Sai said hitting his fist slightly onto the older male's chest.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Sasuke said sarcastically, receiving a fake smile "Why? You wanted it to hurt?" Sai said getting out of the pool "Sadist" Sai added as he walked away.

_After a while,_

Gai approached the relaxed senior at the edge, following behind him was Sai "Did you finish your laps?" the teacher asked the sitting Sasuke "Yes," he answered ruffling his hair. The younger male had a plan up his sleeves "He's lying, I've been counting his laps" Sai said fake smiling while wagging a finger at the senior.

The bushy brows of the teacher wrinkled "Re-do them!" he said striding away. Sasuke gave the teen his middle finger meanwhile Sai waved his hand at him. Gai stopped in his tracks and turned as he called for the junior "You'll remain here until Sasuke is finished with his laps," Sai was going to protest, but as soon as he opened his mouth Gai countered "No buts!"

Leaving the swimming hall with the other students. Now they were all alone "Look what you got us into" Sasuke said giving him a glare of death. Sai didn't find this situation any comforting "It just backfired" the emotionless boy said in disappointment.

"Just wait for a while, then we'll leave" Sasuke said standing up from the edge and stretching his arms "Good idea" Sai said sarcastically '_now __**that**__ didn't run through my thoughts, idiot_'

**BUZZ!**

"**I HEARD THAT! YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE UNTIL YOU FINISH!"**

**BUZZ!**

Both males were startled by the sudden voice echoing through the swimming hall "what the hell?" the senior cursed looking over at Sai "You read my mind" the junior said referring to the cursing.

Sai clapped his hands "I'll stand here and cheer for you," Sasuke wrinkled his forehead "I'm not going to swim" he protested ruffling his hair.

"Fine, then just wait until _bushybrow _leaves" Sai said quietly "what?" was the seniors reply, making Sai understand that he couldn't hear from that distance. So the junior approached him and repeated his whisper.

Both were waiting for that buzzing sound to be heard, but it didn't come to their relief.

"Let's wait for 10 minutes to be sure," the senior said being too sure that he would be gone by then "hey Sasuke," Sai said in a monotone getting the older male's attention "If it's a favor, don't." That was his idea, Sai was going to ask if he could get a ride home.

"How did you know I was going to ask for a favor?" Sai said curiously, thinking that the older male could possibly be a mind reader.

"You always address me by name when you want anything," Sasuke said reaching out his hand to ruffle the shorter boy's hair "what a mess," the raven said smirking.

Sai was quite taken a back at the sudden ruffle, but what was more surprising was that Sasuke had taken notice to that little detail. He hadn't thought about it, that he usually called him by name when he asked for favors.

Sai didn't know why he was getting caught up in that, so he just shook it off. Sometimes he just thought about things more than he should.

The junior straightened his hair out "don't ruin my hair,"

Sasuke mentally raised his eyebrow "It can't possibly get any worse,"

Sai stopped his movements to look at the senior's hair "yours doesn't look that good either"

* * *

_10 mins after, now outside the swimming hall_

They had managed to get away from there undetected, not that they saw any teachers around anyway. It was just the people at the reception, and they weren't really taking notes as to what they were up to.

Sai's hair was still damp from the little _fun_ he and Sasuke had. Now he just wanted to get back home take a shower and put on his comfortable pajamas.

The raven haired male looked back at Sai as if to say _hurry up_ "If you're going to be that slow, you won't get a ride" Sai picked up his pace until he was by the seniors side.

**RIING RIING**

The senior's phone vibrated in his pocket as he pulled it out to answer "what?" he answered sounding as if he hadn't slept for a while.

"I don't have time," Sasuke explained to the other person over the phone. Sai could make out that it was a female at the other end of the phone, as he heard it coming from the cell phone '_why does he need it to be that loud_'

"whatever" Sasuke said with irritation, "I don't care if you come or not"

Sai could hear the senior getting hotheaded "That isn't my problem,"

"Do that, see if I care" Sasuke said with venom in every word as he closed the phone and tightened his grip around it.

Sai decided to speak up "You know, I can always take the bus home.. I think it's better for me to leave you alone," '_what am I thinking?_' he mentally slapped himself for saying no to a free ride.

Sasuke looked into Sai's onyx orbs for a few second, then he retreated his gaze "No, I'll take you home"

"Why, are you afraid that I might get kidnapped otherwise?" Sai fake smiled, to irritate him so he would change his mind about driving him. The reason why Sai had changed his mind was because he didn't want Sasuke to lash out on him.

Why did he care about that?

Was he finally starting to like Sasuke as a person?

He didn't know. What is _like_?

The attempt at making Sasuke annoyed was a flat out failure "Who would want to kidnap you," the senior said not looking at the boy beside him.

"Then I should be going," Sai turned to the right to take the shortcut, but a hand grabbed his wrist "I didn't say you could leave" Sasuke said dragging him to his direction "So you're kidnapping me?" the younger male said in a monotone "Call it whatever you like," Sasuke replied.

* * *

_End_

**Note**: omg, they are finally getting on the way to friendship! Now that took some time. I am going to write the next chapter tomorrow, and upload it when it's finished and I have time : )


	12. Remember me?

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: **_very special thanks to **Kelly-chan**! you made my day with your review : D so I made a chapter as quick as I could!

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: Remember me?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Thursday_

Yesterday Sai got his ride home, luckily. And the start of his and Sasuke's conversation went good until it neared the end, where both of the boys got in _sarcasm mode_, wanting to prove the other one who was better.

So, today was Thursday, and Sai wasn't going to school today. The reason being; that he wanted to get more sleep than he usually got, and another reason was because he was lazy today.

After a good sleeping time his phone rang, making him wake up '_stop ringing already_' he thought of just going up to get it was out of question.

Then it stopped.

'_finally_'

And started again. This time he got up and answered the phone in his usual emotionless voice "what?" he hadn't looked who the caller was before he picked it up.

"_Why aren't you at school today?_" a noisy voice rung in his ear '_Naruto_' who else would it be?

"What do you want?"

"_I just wanted to know if our pla-OUCH!_" before the blonde could finish his sentence he was interrupted by someone elbowing him.

"Say hi to Sakura for me" he said knowingly that she was there as he heard her greeting voice.

"_You didn't hear what I was going to say , right?_" Naruto said in a worried voice.

"Of course not. A plan was it?" Sai was going to question the plan of theirs, what their motives were '_they better have a good explanation_'

"How did you know?!" Naruto said dumbly, making a female voice curse at him.

"I must be psychic. Why the plan?" Sai questioned. The two of them were talking on the other side of the line, whether to tell or not to.

"you see… Me and Sak-OUCH, FINE! I wanted the two of you to stop ignoring each other and be friends" Naruto explained slowly. Sai wanted to roll his eyes at the dumb reason, but he restrained from it.

"What a lousy reason," the onyx haired boy said "So, did it work?" Naruto asked quickly as if he was out of breath.

What should he say? It's none of his business whether they talked to each other or not. But he just had to know one thing before answering.

"Did you get your ass kicked?"

The blonde waited for a second and stuttered out a yes "Thought so" Sai said knowing that he wouldn't get away from Sasuke that easily.

"so… did it?" Naruto asked yet again "No," Sai said in a monotone and closed the phone.

But opened it as quickly, to send a message.

TO: _Akira_

_You haven't been calling,_

_has something happened?_

Sai searched his all too small telephone book, which contained only 5 numbers . Being pretty sure about clicking the first name on the list and sending it away.

After a few minutes he received a message,

**BEEP BEEP**

FROM: _Jerk_

_What do you want?_

_And why would I call you, brat._

The onyx haired boy had sent the message to the wrong number '_next time, double check_' he reminded himself.

TO: _Jerk_

_The message wasn't meant for you,_

_I miss clicked._

As he sent away the message, he was starting to think about the one he received. It wasn't such a friendly one, was he having his mood swings? Definitely.

**BEEP BEEP**

FROM: _Jerk_

_Get a fucking telescope then,_

Sai's brow twitched slightly as he read it '_what's his problem?_' getting a slight pinprick at him.

He wasn't going to send anyone any messages today, especially not to the PMS whore Sasuke.

* * *

_Suddenly at school_

Yes, he had actually gotten his way over there. Just because his classroom teacher had called about his absence and threatened to call his parents.

That's right, he wasn't 18 yet. Until then, the teachers could use that phrase. Not wanting them to contact his parents he had decided to actually go. And there he was, walking in the long hall of _fame_.

Walking past the students, some glanced over at him, some stared, some ignored. But what he couldn't get past now, was a girl named Karin with bright red hair.

"Hi Sai!" she said blocking his way, even though he tried to change direction "hold on a sec!" she demanded holding onto his forearms and blinking those long fake lashes at him.

"Did you want something, _hag_?" Sai said with an emotionless voice which only made her giggle "I know why you are like this! You are just too cute~" the onyx haired boy got his arms out of her grip but she quickly grabbed them again and pulled herself closer "What?" Sai blurted out.

She whispered while moving her dirty hands along his arms "Your rudeness is your protection from fan girls, am I right?" the redhead said winking at him.

"I'm amused by your stupidity," he said in a serious tone, but she would probably not get it anyway.

The female giggled at Sai "You are so adorable~" she purred '_disgusting_' Sai thought as he removed her hands yet again and walked away.

"W-waaait!" she yelled, but Sai wasn't going to stop, she was tailing him!

At the left corner turn he almost bumped into someone, those dark eyes were familiar, definitely.

Sasuke stood there staring at him. The younger male didn't know if it was a bad stare or a good stare, maybe neutral?

"Saaai~" the female called girly after him. The onyx haired boy didn't have time to stand there and wait for Sasuke to say anything, but as soon as he took a step to the side to avoid from colliding into the older male, two slim arms hugged his back "Where are you going honey?"

This girl, was abusing his space, she had just entered his energy field. And that was not acceptable.

He still had an emotionless face on as he struggled a little to unwrap her stubborn arms "nooo~" she complained trying to hold on tighter but failed. Sasuke watched the scene, with no special feelings on his face what so ever.

"Get away from me you--" Sai's eyes went wide as he saw what the girl was about to do. She was about to put her dirty lips on his. Moving his head backwards hoping she'd lost her balance, but she grabbed onto his collar.

Feeling something cold and big covering his lips he looked at Sasuke at the corners of his eyes. Karin had just opened her eyes, as she realized it wasn't lips, but the senior's hand.

"Fuck off," Sasuke said glaring at her, making the girl gulp and run away whiningly. Sasuke glanced over at the emotionless eyes of Sai, as he still held his hand to his mouth, feeling his soft lips against his palm "You owe me"

Sai slapped away the raven's hand, which he didn't do deliberately, it was a reflex. Sasuke reacted negatively to it "That's what I get from fucking helping you?" he said in an angry tone.

"reflexes," Sai explained shortly "then _why_ didn't your _reflexes_ help you against her?" Sasuke said referring to the girl who had tried to grab the junior's first kiss.

"Because she was too quick, I only managed to back away my head. You on the other hand, literally had your hand over my mouth, violating my lips" Sai explained crossing his arms as he looked over at the taller male.

"A hand over the mouth is like a _kiss_ to you?" Sasuke questioned curiously raising his eyebrows "No, but skin is skin… It's uncomfortable" he said avoiding Sasuke's gaze for a while.

"You won't die from it,"

"I just might" Sai counter-attacked having a staring contest with the older male.

Sasuke glanced at both sides, as a smirk crept upon his lips "Let's try it out then," Sai's mouth corner twitched slightly, he couldn't get out any words. He hated Sasuke for being able to make him speechless.

Sasuke grabbed the shorter boy by the jawline, with his index finger and thumb "here we go," he whispered, making Sai closed his eyes tightly '_MOVE OUT OF THE WAY_!'

Suddenly, a hand was rubbed onto his forehead, leaving a burning sensation "that should get rid of the bacteria's of that dirty slut," Sasuke said looking at his hand a last time then over to the _frozen male in place_ "Did you die or something?"

Sai brushed his pale fingers across his forehead slowly "idiot," he said out loud for the male to hear "what? Did you expect to get a kiss?" Sasuke said teasingly, getting an evil eye from the onyx haired boy.

"Yeah I did, don't ever do that again" Sai said wanting to leave, but Sasuke blocked his way at every opportunity "heh, let's go, I'll treat you" Sasuke said quickly pushing him the other direction "wait I have class!" Sai half yelled trying to get him to stop "No you don't. It's been cancelled, you'll get a paper work instead. Naruto told me"

Sasuke stopped pushing him as the onyx haired boy took in the information "I hope that's correct, because if it isn't" Sasuke looked back at Sai "Stop worrying about it. It's not like it'd be the first time you ditched" The senior said walking out of the school, with Sai following behind.

'_Yeah, but I don't want them to contact my parents_'

* * *

_At Café L'Amour_

The café was small and classy, with soft colors that comforted the eyes. Both of them sat down at a table nearby a corner, that had no windows.

Sasuke walked away for a minute to talk to the waitress, making a slight curiosity light up in Sai.

When he came back the younger male questioned him about it, but the older one just said _you'll see_.

After a few minutes the same waitress came and handed Sasuke his drink, and to himself. But he got something that the raven didn't.

He got a very decorative plate with two pastries on. Containing a round Mint Delice and a Savarin Chantilly.

"I hope you'll like it" the waitress said smilingly as she bowed and left, Sai switched his gaze at Sasuke "Both are for me?" he asked not quite sure as to how he should take it.

Sasuke gave him a nod "Why didn't you get any?" Sai questioned as the senior took a sip of his drink "I don't like sweets."

Sai thought that he had heard that once before "Have you told me that once before?" he said curiously waiting for an answer.

Sasuke watched the teen as he got a flashback at that night when Sai was drugged, and ate pastries, that's when he told him.

"I don't know," Sasuke said blankly, regretting that he didn't just say _no_. The teen picked up his silvery fork, digging it into the mint delice so he could get a small piece to introduce to his mouth.

The mint and chocolate taste in his mouth was good, _really good_. Finishing that piece he spoke up looking at the senior, who surprisingly was looking at him "This is good," the teen took yet another slice.

"Hn," was the only sound Sasuke could get out as he watched the male in front of him. His pale pink lips moved like no other set of lips. Taking in yet a bite, letting the fork withdraw from his delicate lips, licking the corner of his lips as they moved forming a sound…..

"Sasuke?" the teen questioned seeing the senior quite in trance, until he finally shrugged "hn, what?" Sasuke said finally withdrawing from dream world '_what the hell was that?_'

Sai used his all too often smile "were you getting sexually excited while watching me eat?" Sasuke suppressed showing any emotion "Is that what it looked like?" he questioned hoping that he hadn't shown such emotions.

Sasuke really hated the fact that Sai could say the most inappropriate things at any circumstances '_stupid_' he could just say it out loud so bluntly not caring if anyone heard him.

"I wouldn't know, just guessing" Sai said as he went over to the next pastry. The older male felt a relief as he placed his jaw onto his palm.

Ten minutes had passed and they were now outside the café looking for their next destination, being the mall.

Sai noticed that walking with Sasuke made everyone constantly looking at them. Especially females, even though they were older, and had a boyfriend or were engaged. Guys who looked at him were probably thinking to themselves how handsome and stoic he was.

Walking past a small group of girls aged 15-17, his eyes got stuck on their t-shirts which were a sky blue color with a decorative font '_HBC-FC?_' Sai thought to himself trying to figure out what it could stand for.

Big green eyes widened looking at him and then his taller senior. Sai didn't recognize her weird behavior as she tried to get the attention of the other girls, then she pointed. The junior didn't know where the girl was pointing, deciding to get Sasuke's attention he tapped his index finger at Sasuke's shoulder.

Getting the senior's full attention "Do you know that girl?" the onyx haired boy said as he looked her way.

The girl group were gaping their mouth, as the blonde one clasped her hands "OMG!" the whole group of girls ran their short distance over to the two males. Both guys looked at each other then at the girls whose eyes were glittering madly "Can we take your picture for our fan club!?"

The blonde haired girl half yelled happily. Sasuke hated fan clubs, whatever fan club it was, and this one was probably one of the worst, since it only had teenage girls in it. That could only mean two things.

"Step out of the way." Sasuke said maintaining his temper. But the girls weren't moving only squealing "Kyaaa!"

The girl who looked like the leader grabbed her camera '_that must've been expensive_' Sai thought as he saw the high tech camera being flashed "Could you, the taller one grab him by the waist as you kiss him on the cheek?" the blonde teen said pointing.

This time the two boys looked at each other thinking '_no way…_'. Sasuke were telling them that they couldn't take a picture of them without permission. He didn't mind saying that he wasn't gay, because those kinds of girls wouldn't care, they'd be like _do it anyways_.

Sasuke grabbed Sai by his wrist as he dragged him out of the girl group and into the men's bathroom. There wasn't a single male in the public bathroom, the only sound that could be heard were their light panting and the girls voices '_They better not come in here_'

Sai swept his bangs to the side with a single head movement "That was weird," "No shit," Sasuke simply said telling himself that he was right. Those girls were a bunch of Yaoi fan girls. He hoped that they hadn't taken a picture already, because that could make them use their faces onto other photos.

"_Pleaaase just one picture!_" the girls whined through the solid door.

"_Girls, stop! Listen!_" the teenagers were now quite, as if they would hear something through the door..

"_Are they doing anything?_" one asked, but quickly got shushed from the other females.

Sai blinked looking at the senior "When do you think they're going to leave?" he asked, knowing fully in what kind of situation they were in.

Not getting much of an answer he leaned against a wall as he closed his eyes "Do they seriously think we're doing anything like that?" Sai said waiting for the other male's reply "stupid girls," Sasuke said in a coarse voice.

"_Who dares to enter?_" one of the girls questioned, getting Sai's and Sasuke's attention.

The senior looked around for a window, but he only found a small one, that wouldn't fit neither of them "fuck," Sasuke said in a growl.

"_Did you guys hear that!_" they were reacting to Sasuke's sudden curse, thinking that they now had to be doing something.

"Are they for real?" Sai said out loud, not really questioning anyone but maybe god.

After 8 minutes had passed a man shooed the girls away from the door, making a great escape for the two imprisoned males.

* * *

_Out of the mall_

Both of them had been running through the masses of people as they finally had found paradise again, _freedom_.

"Remind me. To never enter a mall" Sasuke said as he drew his fingers through his hair "I'll be sure to".

They were now walking in the direction of their school. Neither one of them talked very much, because neither had anything to say.

As they were walking Sai's eyes caught a male, that was walking in their opposite direction. He didn't know why his eyes felt so drawn to him, why he felt so familiar yet so unfamiliar. His white short hair contrasted his sun kissed skin, the wind blew his short V bangs slightly to the side, and the color of his silvery eyes looked enchanting.

The tall male was wearing dark jeans which had a chain bumping off his hips as he walked. His dusty white unzipped jacket had a logo on it, the shirt underneath was striped and around his neck he had a dog tag necklace.

As he moved closer his eyes travelled to Sai's onyx one's, neither one of them looked away as their gaze locked with each other. The senior beside him glanced over at the male beside him, tracing his gaze to the other male.

When they walked past each other Sasuke spoke up "You know him?" Sai took a while before he managed to answer "No,"

Something like a hand grabbed Sai by his lone shoulder, slightly turning him around so he could see the same guy again. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, watching the two of them '_yeah right, you don't know him_'

The sun kissed male parted his lips "Sai?" he said staring his hypnotic grey eyes into Sai's dark one's "Do I know you?" the junior questioned moving away from him slightly so his palm wasn't connecting to his shoulder.

The lip corner of the male curled slightly "Should I recall a memory for you?" Sai was thinking, he knew that this person wasn't a stranger, but he couldn't point out who he was.

"A name would be better," the onyx haired junior said in a monotone. Sasuke just stood there quietly thinking to himself that it was going to take long. Sure, he could just walk away, but he didn't want to leave Sai with _this guy_.

"Hein," The white haired male said using his shortened name. As the masculine sound entered Sai's ears he quickly got a flash back from when they were young. The male now and the boy then looked so different '_he looks more handsome now_' that wasn't what he wanted to think, it just popped up.

He blamed that on Sasuke, because he had that trait, to make people say/think stuff without thinking.

Sai fake smiled at him, feeling the seniors gaze bore into him "Long time no see" a sun-kissed hand made its way to ruffle the shorter boy's hair "After all those years, you're still doing those fake smiles" Hein said sliding his fingers discreetly down from his soft hair, to his jaw until he dropped his hand to the side.

The gesture didn't get unnoticed, as glaring eyes pierced their way at the new fellow '_this guy, pisses me off somehow_' Sasuke couldn't keep his glare away from him. Silver clashed with Black as Hein looked straight at the glaring male, who seemed to be just as tall as himself.

Reaching out his tanned hand to the raven "Heinrich Keller," he greeted. Sasuke didn't shake his hand, just looked at it and then back at the evenly tall male "Sasuke Uchiha," he said coldly, while Hein's hand dropped to the side.

"Your friend isn't very friendly is he?" Hein said looking over at the emotionless teen "Unfortunately, there's nothing you can do about it" Sai simply said "How long have the two of you known each other?" Hein questioned.

"That depend-" Sai was cut off by the completive senior "A month," Sasuke said getting Hein's attention to him. Sai knew something was wrong here. Why would Sasuke just blurt that out? And _A month_ ? They hadn't been friends, they were more like enemies starting WWIII.

Hein smirked self satisfyingly "haha, really? I've known Sai for a couple of years" Sasuke knew he couldn't compete with that, he didn't even know why he was doing it anyways. Of course he knew that this guy would've known Sai longer '_get a grip Sasuke_'

He had to pull himself together now, it was ridiculous. Why would he be competing with this guy? He was just _agitating_.

"Did you move here?" Sai questioned the German "Yeah I did, you wanna come check out my apartment?" the onyx haired boy wanted to, but as he looked over at Sasuke, he was motioning his head at the direction of the school "I have to go to school, before we're late"

"Give me your number so I can call you later, ok?" Heinrich smiled at the shorter boy who wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Sai said his goodbye to Hein, but he didn't miss the exchange looks between the two older males.

Walking by Sasuke's side he glanced over a few times before saying anything "He isn't that bad you know"

The raven haired male just did his usual _hnn_ moaning sound.

* * *

_Uchiha household_

Sasuke was doing his math homework as he was thinking about today's happenings. And what disturbed him the most was that guy, _Heinrich_. He himself didn't know why he was being so overprotective; it definitely wasn't jealousy like some would think, because Sasuke never got jealous.

Or so he thought.

Replaying the scene when the sun-kissed male's hand stroked the side of Sai's face '_Suigetsu number 2_' he just had the feeling that this guy was after Sai.

Throwing aside his math book he collapsed onto his soft big bed '_Erase your memory_' he thought to himself biting lightly onto his lower lip.

He couldn't stop thinking about the onyx haired brat, images of him were etched onto his mind '_fuck off midget_'

……Sasuke just got a splendid idea. Grabbing his phone he made a call, after the third tone someone answered "Any parties tonight?"

* * *

_End_

**Note**: I've started to type the next chapter! and it's almost finished, all I need to do then is re-read it to check for spelling errors and such :P


	13. Those things that happened, but suddenly

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: Extra long chapter.. : P Merry Christmas! **_

_**Warning: slight lemon**_

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: Those things that happened, but suddenly didn't**

**

* * *

  
**

_Heinrich's apartment_

"How can you afford such a large apartment?" Sai said looking around noticing that one of the bedrooms wasn't occupied.

A husky voice spoke up from the kitchen "I'm not exactly _poor_" coming out from the kitchen with two cups of vanilla tea, handing one of them to Sai who thanked him.

"… Why did you move here?" Sai wanted to know, why he had moved here when he could've lived where ever he wanted to.

Hein sat down on the black leather couch, motioning for Sai to do the same "The reason why I moved here.." he began, as his index finger circled the cup's outline "I wanted to see my friend" Hein said smiling seductively at the younger boy.

"It's nice to see you again" Sai said taking a sip from his tea, Hein put his cup onto the table "Do you remember when I cried, because you left?" he said in a quiet tone, placing his elbow onto the top of the couch balancing his head into his palm.

Sai looked at him with curious eyes, taking yet another sip not leaving his gaze "Yeah.. What a cry baby you were"

The white haired male stretched out his long muscular arm on the couch top, getting a few inches closer the emotionless teen.

"Do you remember my confession?"

Sai took a long sip as he placed it onto the table and wiped his mouth lightly "No," actually he did, but something in his mind just wanted to forget it. Besides it was a year ago. And feelings like that could possibly change over time, in Hein's case, it definitely had to.

Knowing the grown 19 year old man since the age of 13, he had always been stubborn. Always trying to get everything he wanted. But that's why Sai _liked_ him, well he couldn't really define the word, but he thought it was more like an_ acceptance_.

Hein had always been there for him, just like Akira. But the two of them were quite different; Akira was kind, sensitive, happy, somewhat dumb, naïve and warm hearted. Heinrich was kind to those he liked, or a total nightmare to those he disliked, he wasn't a sensitive person. The only time he had witnessed him being sensitive was when he left that day.

Sai couldn't say that he knew Hein was a happy person, at least he was like that around him. But he didn't show it in an idiot way like Naruto would, with being loud, jumpy and clingy.

He was indeed very smart too, always scoring the highest in everything. He was one of those few people that just couldn't lose, even if they didn't play their best '_I wonder who would win in a competition, Hein or Sasuke?_' both of them were quite alike.

"Sai…" Hein's husky voice traced their words into his ear. The younger boy turned to face him while leaning back, feeling his strong arm behind his head, so he retreated not wanting to make unnecessary bodily contact "hm?" Sai let out a sound as to say _spill it out_.

"You've become so cute over the past years," Sai could see his childhood friend's gaze travel down his body '_change subject_'

Deciding to change the subject he asked Hein if he had heard from Akira, since the two of them were friends too. Glancing over at Hein, he saw a glister in his seductive features "I should--" Hein hushed him and grabbed his pale hand into his sun-kissed one "don'" the husky voice said in a low whispering sound.

Sai didn't know what to do, he just wanted to get away from there. But he didn't want to have to leave Hein yet again, like last year '_maybe he just want to talk,_'

His other hand placed itself onto Sai's thigh making him shiver slightly "what are you doing?" Sai knew he didn't just want to talk.

"_I can't help it anymore_" he whispered into Sai's ear "W-wha--hmnh" Sai didn't finish his sentence as Hein's wet hot tongue stroked his earlobe.

Sai felt a hand going up his thigh, but he quickly shifted his leg so he couldn't get any closer to his private part. Taking his free hand and pushing his hand to the side "stop it!" he managed to half yell as he turned his warm head to the side and quickly tried to back away but found himself pinned down onto the leather couch.

The leather of the couch made a sound as the hovering male held his grip around the teen's wrists and blocked his legs with his own, to prevent from kicking.

This felt too familiar Sai thought as he told him to stop, but to no vail "I want you" Hein said squinting his eyes, as he grabbed one of Sai's pinned hands and lead it to his chest "can you feel this?" he said in a sexy low voice.

Sai felt useless, he couldn't do anything at this position. Feeling the hasting heart beat between flesh and black cotton Sai felt that his hand was forcibly being shoved under the older male's shirt. Trying to withdraw his hand, yet again failed. So he balled his hand into a fist instead, not wanting to feel his toned stomach with his sensitive finger tips.

**RIING RIING! **

Sai could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, and he knew how he could get out of this situation "I need to get it, it's my father" the man hovering over him looked down at his emotionless face, yet rosy cheeks.

The tanned hand slid down Sai's pocket to grab the phone, as he looked at the caller '_shit_' Sai thought as he punched him with his now free hand.

Hein quickly sat on top of him and his arms looking at the ringing phone again "who's Sakura?" the trapped male quickly made up a plan in his head "my.. girlfriend" piercing silver eyes glared down at the younger male "oh, is she now" Hein said with a despiteful tone to his voice.

"Listen up," Sai said as he heard the last ringing tone "This will be the end of our friendship" the onyx haired teen looked at the hovering male with seriousness "You better stop now, if you don't want to ruin everything" the male's sharp features softened as his eyes fell from a glare to a sad stare.

Releasing his grip slowly as he mouthed the words "I'm sorry," Hein said with regret in his words "I really am" he said not wanting to look at his almost molested friend. He felt _pathetic_. Getting off of Sai, the onyx haired boy grabbed his phone and stood up "This.. didn't happen"

Hein watched his childhood friend leave, after a few second he heard the door make a loud shutting noise '_I'm so sorry_' he gritted his teeth as he repeated the word over and over again '_I'm sorry I love you_'

* * *

_Outside_

'_crap_' why did his friend have to be like that? Obviously he still had a crush on him, or he just wanted Sai to relieve his sexual desire.

He didn't even know how to, then again, he would never do it. Not just because he was a male, the thing was that they had been friends for so long, he just couldn't throw it away.

"_You better stop now, if you don't want to ruin everything"_

Those had been the words to pull him back to reality. Sai didn't want to lose him as a friend, but he had to stop him in a way, and he was glad that Hein did stop at his threat.

'_I guess he values our friendship then_'

He took the short cut through an alley as he grabbed his cell phone and called Sakura. After about two second the female answered with a greet,

"Why did you call?" Sai went straight to the matter,

"_I saw you and Sasuke at the mall! What's up with __**that**__?_" she said in a curiously enthusiastically sounding tone.

"We were taking a walk"

"_As if!_ _The two of you are finally getting friendly aren't you!_"

"..I guess we are friends" he simply said, as he finally came to an end of the alley.

"_Guys! They are FRIENDS!_" he could hear a cheering in the background,

"I'm not even going to ask who they were" Sai mumbled as he said a quick bye and closed the phone.

Sighing to himself loudly he messaged his stiff neck '_where the hell is that bus stop_'

_14 minutes of walking_

Not really knowing where he was he quickly glanced at his clock _11:30PM_ '_should I call Sasuke and ask for a ride?_' deciding that it was a bad idea he forgot it as he walked past a huge beach house with music blasting around it.

He could see drunk people laughing and screaming like hooligans "YEAH BABY YEAH!" a guy screamed as he was getting a lap dance from a curvy brunette.

Sai withdrew his gaze '_how crazy_'

* * *

_Beach house party_

Red eyes watched the walking junior "HEEEY" he yelled out from inside the house getting a _what up_ from a few people.

"That guy looks exactly like snow white!" now people were asking him who _snow white_ was "It's a really cute guy ya know, real feisty"

The one's that were surrounding him laughed and a blue haired male spoke up "Oh yeah? I thought you were the straightest person alive! Guess anyone can turn gay then hahaha" the crowd laughed as a curious tall male with raven hair pushed through and glanced out the window '_what is he doing out there?_'

"You know him too Sasuke? hahah" the blue haired teen screeched through the air "Seems like everyone's falling for that guy! Ya know what, I'mma gonna go take a look at him--" as he was about to walk outside and snatch the junior, Sasuke grabbed him and punched him "stay there"

He walked out and down the 10 stair steps "Hey! Can I follow?" a whiney Suigetsu questioned looking eagerly at Sai then Sasuke and back again to the junior.

Sasuke decided to ignore the male, that would give him a definition of _no_.

* * *

**BEEP BEEP**

Sai pulled out his phone and read the message;

FROM: _Jerk_

_Where do you think you're going?_

The onyx haired boy stopped in his tracks as he tried to figure out what he meant about the message '_maybe he's in that party house_' Sai thought as he slid the phone into his pocket as he was going to move he heard steps behind him, turning around he had a _slight_ idea of who it could be.

Flashing a fake smile at Sasuke, who looked like his stoic self with his hands in the pockets. He was wearing a black jacket; its zipper formed a 7 at the high collar. The senior's pants were some kind of dark gray jeans with hanging suspenders at the sides. He couldn't make out much in the dark, but Sasuke's pale skin lightened enough of his face, contrasting his eyes and hair perfectly.

Reaching to a stop he sighed "what are you doing out so late?" his masculine voice echoed into his ear drums. Sai couldn't make out if the senior was looking at him or not, from his view he could barely see his eye whites "Felt like visiting nature,"

Sasuke walked closer to him so they were only an arm's reach away. The smell of alcohol and smoke emitted from the senior, making the air around Sai dirty "You were at that German guy's apartment, correct?" Sasuke coldly stated waiting for a reply.

"Does it matter?" Sai said looking to the side "He's my friend after all" Sasuke walked towards the shorter male as he out stretched his arm to Sai's shoulder and rested his hand "We're friends too, let's go" Sasuke slapped the juniors shoulder, as a sign to walk.

* * *

_Beach house party_

Entering the house Sai looked over at the older male, waiting for him to go before him so he could walk behind him, using him as a shield.

As they walked up the stairs Sai was stopped midways by Suigetsu "Hey there" he said winking at the confused male who continued walking behind Sasuke, he had just missed the senior's death glare at Suigetsu.

Opening up a wooden door Sai followed the senior in, hearing a small conversation going on Sai knew that they weren't alone in there.

There were 2 more people in there, Sasuke locked the door after the onyx haired teen had entered "_to prevent others from entering_" the raven haired male said quietly as he sat down on the small couch that only had space for two people, but they had to sit quite close if sharing was the part.

The other two were sitting on bean bags, looking all hobo slouching all over them. Not finding a better place to sit he sat next to his senior, not really caring that they were sitting so close. He'd rather sit next to him than one of _them_.

He could feel both gazes of the males at him while they were smoking their cigarettes "Sasuke, you never told me you had such a cute friend" the creepy looking guy said as he blew out smoke from his mouth and made a loud biting sound at Sai, who didn't react at all.

The guy looked like a homeless teenager, his hair was white and black, one side light and one side dark. His hair looked really wild, he had two piercing in each cheek, his eyes were a hazel brown color.

The other guy had stubble and short dark brown hair. This male had more piercings than the other guy, he had one in the eye brow, two on each side of the lower lip, a bridge piercing and a monroe.

"Those two are Ray and Jay" he pointed at the black and white haired male first, who waved sheepishly and then at the pierced guy who didn't seem to care much, but spoke up anyway "And what's your name cutie?"

Sai wasn't liking the way they were calling him "Let me get this straight, my name isn't _cutie_. Say Sai if you have to call me anything" he said seriously, leaning back onto the couch making his shoulders touch with the senior's.

The bean bag male's were laughing "my oh my, you sure are a hard one" the one called Jay said as he blew cigarette smoke toward Sai's direction. Luckily enough the smoke faded before it could even hit him in the face, only the smell remained.

"hey Sai-" Ray began but was suddenly cut off by Sasuke "Don't."

As minutes flew by Sasuke and his friends talked about some plans they had, for Sai it hadn't been any interesting so he just shut them out of his _world_ for a while

"So where's May?" Jay grinned getting a slight slap from his partner Ray.

"Who cares?" Sasuke said with a voice that anyone would recognize as an _I don't care, leave me alone_ tone.

Sai felt a warm sensation trailing up from his left thigh. Looking down at the source he saw that he and Sasuke was so close that their legs were touching constantly.

Turning his gaze back up so no one would get a misunderstanding '_May? Sasuke's girlfriend maybe?_'

"Did the two of you have a fight?" Jay asked,

"leave it,"

"Maybe she doesn't satisfy you!" Ray with the double hair color yelled out funnily covering his mouth.

"Maan, I thought she was the bomb.. guess not" Jay said as he wiped his already dry mouth. Sasuke wasn't saying much to counter attack what they had said.

Then Ray had another _brilliant conclusion_ "or maybe, you're not that all in to her" Sasuke had decided for a while ago that he wasn't going to answer any dumb questions.

Then suddenly the topic changed to Sai instead "How 'bout you Sai, I'm sure you have a sexy one"

"Don't harass him with such questions," Sasuke didn't want them to question the younger teen. Because he himself knew he didn't have a girlfriend, and if he had told them he didn't have one, they'd grab some random chick and make her lap dance for him.

Ray and Jay made a duo "Oooo, Sasuke's getting over protective!" they laughed in chorus, as they excused themselves to get down grabbing some alcohol and beer before it all went away.

Now the two of them were left alone.

Sai yawned rubbing his eyes "are you tired?" the older male questioned relaxing his eyes on him, but the junior shook his head "a little"

"I could drive you home, if you want to" Sasuke offered, but Sai declined "It's ok. Besides, you've been drinking" he said faking a smile at him.

"How many times--" Sai cut off his senior "I know, but I can't help faking it"

The two troublesome hobos entered the room with lots of alcohol "One for everyone!" Ray said raising his voice handing one to Sasuke and Sai, but the senior grabbed Sai's away from him "You're not drinking" he stated while half glaring at the teen.

The other two pierced guys whined "Hey! Give it back to him!" "That's right, he should drink when he's at a party"

"Why can't I just try it out?" Sai questioned cocking his head to the side, making his bangs bump to the side slightly.

Sai hated when he did that, it looked a little, just slightly …cute.

"Fine, don't drink much" Sasuke warned as Sai gave him a _yes sir_ nod.

Ray pulled out a case out of his jacket "Let's watch **Enter the dungeon**!" he said getting a _hell yes_ from the too pierced jay. But Sasuke on the other hand said no.

The reason he said no was because he wasn't on that kind of a mood. And even if he was, he wouldn't want to violate Sai's virgin eyes with a porno. There's just no way.

The two male's whined loudly, until Jay tried to get Sai over on their team "What kind of movie is it?" Sai looked confused as he eyed the case, but there were no pictures on it '_guess it's burned_'

The two guys stared at each other "You don't know what it is?!" they said in a duo, kind of figuring out he was all new to porno. Or that he hadn't seen any at all. Because If one hadn't seen _enter the dungeon_, that person just couldn't have watched any porn!

Ray raced for the DVD as the raven tried to stop him yet again "Don't, you guys" he tried in another futile attempt.

Starting the "movie" all went black as the text screened by and a lightly dressed female appeared "Sai do you recognize her?" Jay questioned, the junior looked over at him and shook his head "I don't really watch movies or television"

Sasuke slightly covered his mouth '_he hasn't even seen soft porn_'

The two guys chuckled for themselves, as they burst out laughing "What's so funny?" Sai questioned as he continued watching the movie. Now they were two girls and the other one was fondling one of her twins.

"Is this.. called _porn_?" Sai questioned having a slight distaste in his voice. He had never watched it, until today. Of course he knew what it was, he was told that it was normal, so he continued to watch it.

"Yes yes it is" Ray said choking a laughter while Jay was constantly waiting for _that_ to begin "it's gonna come now"

"What is?" Sai said quietly as Sasuke whispered "_sex scene_" as the silent whisper passed his ear the man in the tv began to undress the female while pushing her onto a large rock, positioning himself behind her.

"YEAAAH!" Ray screamed while Jay couldn't get his eyes off of the television. Sai looked confusing at the movie, as a set of sounds made their way through his ears; moaning and screaming, also that special sound that sounded like when you soaped your hands or used lotion.

Sai turned his head to look at Sasuke who wasn't paying much attention, he drank some coke which had alcohol in it "Is _that_ how you do it?" Sai questioned as Sasuke sprouted out the alcohol from his mouth choking a little.

The two other male's giggled, as the dark haired man winked at him "I can show you," Sasuke gave him a death glare as Sai just declined his offer.

Sasuke stood up grabbing his alcohol "come on, let's go to the balcony" Sai tailed the senior, but before doing so he grabbed his own.

"Gonna jerk off?" Ray said naughtily tracing his gaze over the boys, but neither of them said anything.

They were now sitting on the stony floor of the balcony, it was cold and dry. They were just a wall away from Ray and Jay who were watching porn.

Sasuke shut the balcony door so they didn't have to hear them. Sasuke leaned onto the wall that divided them, a somewhat large window was above his head, Sai positioned his back onto the same wall as Sasuke.

The balcony railing was tall, with a wooden dark blue color to it. If people wanted to they could see them sitting up there between the 2 inches spaces that were between every wooden board.

More people were leaving now '_I wonder how much the time is_' Sai watched as people leaved and some just decided to have a quick dip in the sea.

Luckily for them they had some friends that weren't that drunk, so if they were to drown, they'd be saved in no time.

Sai looked up at the sky watching the stars "Where do you think we end up when we die?" the younger male questioned as the older one drank through his bottle of alcohol "Hopefully not here again,"

Sai looked at his senior "Why?" the senior didn't look at the teen beside him when he answered "who would want to live in this corrupt –messed up world we live in? I'm surprised when people say they want to have a second life."

The onyx haired boy grabbed his alcohol, opening it slowly "I guess you're right" Sai managed to open it, as Sasuke eyed him "I'm always right" the raven stated.

Sai took a sip of the drink and coughed as it burned his throat. Sasuke grabbed the bottle "idiot this is pure alcohol, just drink the mixed ones" he said lecturing the younger boy who obviously hadn't drunken such.

Handing his own towards the junior "what's that mixed with?" Sai said eyeing the slightly familiar liquid "Coke" , the younger boy grabbed the bottle and took a zip "well it tastes like coke, but it burns in my throat too" he figured out that it was the alcohol.

Sasuke watched as the younger male pressed his lips against the plastic bottle, where his own lips had been a few seconds ago "You know what more is in there?" Sai shook his head as a _tell me_ sign.

"My spit,"

Sasuke was waiting for a reaction, but got none. Sai wiped his mouth "and now you have mine" he said as a tugging sensation wandered his mouth corners, making the senior squint his eyes.

"Did you just _smile_?" Sasuke said drawing nearer to his mouth "I felt that twitching, or whatever it was, but I did get a little weird feeling.." Sai explained as the senior withdrew and smirked "Is that the first time?"

Sai thought about it for a while, recalling that day when he had chatted with the senior "you know that time we chatted?"

Sasuke nodded slightly as he watched the teen try to explain what happened, but he couldn't say what he felt at that moment.

"I felt _bubbly_, for lack of better words" Sai said as he poured the mixed coke. Sasuke stopped the teenager from drinking too much '_bubbly?_' he thought of everything the younger boy had described to him.

It somewhat reminded him of that time when he told him that … '_no he was drugged_, _and it's not the same now, we barely knew each other… We barely know each other now_' he couldn't think of how wrong it all sounded to him.

His lips got a tingling sensation as he watched the pink lips of the junior "maybe…" Sai started but couldn't finish it "yes?" the raven wanted the teen to continue saying whatever he was going to say.

"Maybe… I like you" Sai suddenly said quietly, as he eyed the senior who had no special expression on his face, he had just _frozen_.

Time and space just felt very cramped up right now, it was awkward for him '_why did I have to say that!_'

"Sasuke I'm so--" Sai felt a hot sensation emitting to his lips '_why?_' cold hands made their way to hold onto Sai's face as the gentle kissing, became more rough "w-wai-hmhn" Sai couldn't get his words out he barely got any breathing seconds.

Sai was suddenly on the cold stone surface as Sasuke hovered over him, breathing rapidly with his knees bent at the junior's thighs and his arms at each side of his head.

Sasuke watched as Sai was panting lightly squinting his eyes at the sudden passionate kiss they shared.

The male underneath raised himself onto his elbows, as he wrapped one of his arms around Sasuke's neck and aimed for yet another kiss.

Their lips were flaming hot as the older experienced male decided to deepen the kiss, tracing his tongue against Sai's swollen lips begging for entrance.

The teen wasn't sure about what to do, but he followed his instincts as he parted his lips and let the wet tongue explore his mouth "mmh". Sai used his own tongue to stroke the invading alcohol tasting tongue, that made Sasuke growl slightly and push his tongue further in.

They were breathing heavily at their short breath pauses. Sai could feel his head getting all dizzy and hot from all the tongue battling.

Not being able to hold onto Sasuke's neck anymore, because of getting a sudden weakness making his body collapse onto the cold surface.

The senior watched the flushed male underneath him pant heavily making him want to ravish the innocent and untouched teen.

Sasuke slid his hand under Sai's cotton shirt feeling him up to his nipples "ahnn.." Sai moaned as he covered his eyes with his arms, not wanting to look so vulnerable to Sasuke's touch.

The pale hand made its way down Sai's buttoned pants "uh-no, wait" he quietly whispered trying to get the senior to stop "relax," Sasuke un buttoned his pants and unzipped them, as he used two fingers to separate the fabric, until it showed another set of fabric which were white.

'_white underwear, how innocent_'

Sai shivered at the senior's slight finger tips touching his fabricated member, getting more flushed than he already was. Sasuke slid his hand into the junior's pants, as he began to stroke his sensitive member "ahnn!" Sai moaned more loudly this time, not being able to hold it in for as long.

A sudden voice shocked both of them as they stopped what they were doing "_Let's check out what they're up to_" Ray's voice could be heard.

Sai struggled to get up and position himself onto the wall. He felt a slight breeze between his legs '_shit_' he pulled his shirt over the revealing underwear part.

He didn't dare to look over at Sasuke as a feeling of exposure crept onto him. He was embarrassed.

The balcony door opened as two heads sneaked out, "Did we interrupt or something?" the brown haired male voiced as the raven stood up "No,"

Jay traced Sasuke's walking form with his green eyes "You two can sleep in this room, me and Ray will-" Sasuke cleared his throat coarsely "whatever," he said icily making the two males hurry their way out of there.

Still sitting at the balcony surface, Sai didn't have the strength to get up. He covered his face with his pale hands '_ugh, this feeling… I feel so exposed_' he could recognize it as yet another feeling he got, from spending time with Sasuke.

But getting intimate with him wasn't something he had wished for exactly. And now he was thinking about what Sasuke would be thinking '_it's my fault_' Sai blamed himself for suddenly saying that he literally liked him.

But he didn't mean it in _that_ way. Still, he couldn't stop what had happened, because he had kind of enjoyed the feeling of warmth building inside of him. He was getting replaying pictures in his head of that passionate kiss they shared, it made him all tingly inside just thinking about it.

Sai squeezed his hands pressing them hard onto his face '_stop thinking about it, perv!_'

He hated this new feeling. The feeling of embarrassment. He didn't know what to do now, should he ignore it? Pretend like it didn't happen? Blame the alcohol? That would be an easy solution though.

To make matters worse, he was going to be sleeping in the same room as Sasuke. After that little _accident_ Sai noticed something had hardened in his pants, he knew exactly what it was '_damn,_'

He wasn't going to get inside with a hard on. So he decided to wait it out while watching the people having a goofy time at the sea.

He saw Suigetsu there too, or what looked like him. He was fighting some guys, of course, it wasn't a serious fight.

Suddenly his hard on loosened '_Suigetsu sure is medication_' he thought as he thanked the jarhead in his head, while zipping up his pants and buttoning them.

He wasn't ready to get in just yet.

"Get inside, It's getting cold in here" an ice cold voice reached him. Thinking about what the senior had said he just couldn't get it to sound _innocent_ to his ears, it was sounding more sexual then anything.

What did he want him to do? Just get inside and close the door? Or.. _warm him up_? It better not be the latter he thought as he stood up to walk inside. Sai didn't mind scanning the room for Sasuke, because he could feel his gaze striking him as he closed the balcony door.

As he turned around he scanned for the farthest sitting object away from Sasuke, the black bean bag.

Sai made his way over there as he sat down glancing over at the senior as he changed channels every second. The room had fallen into an awkward silence era.

The onyx haired teen was getting a weird feeling in his stomach, the feeling of something moving around. And these weren't butterflies that made him feel sick to the bones '_I'm going to puke_'

Quickly standing up and covering his mouth he searched for the bathroom door which had two letters written on it, WC.

He quickly entered and half closing the door as he collapsed onto the floor, as vomit flowed through his mouth, making its way down the toilet. He was never to drink again. Sai regretted that he didn't listen to Sasuke when he had warned him not to drink.

Even though he hadn't mentioned, _this_.

Sai held up his head by the forehead as he tried to spit out the awful taste, not focusing at the surroundings he hadn't heard the senior enter "here," Sasuke said offering him a glass of liquid that looked like water.

The teen wiped his mouth before turning his head to grab the glass of water, forming a silenced word to Sasuke as thanks.

He washed his mouth first and spat it out before drinking slowly, as he handed it back to the male.

Sai supported himself against the wall as he straightened his posture and watched the retreating form exiting the bathroom as he followed behind and slouched his almost lifeless body onto the bean bag.

Yet again that silence had crept upon them.

Sai looked at his phone clock _03:24 AM_, good thing it was Saturday tomorrow. The bad thing was that he had to work.

The junior wanted to break this awkward silence, it was suffocating him, but what was he going to say?

Deciding to finally open his mouth "Where are we—I mean YOU going to sleep?" after he said that he regretted even opening his mouth. He had blurted out the last part in hurry and in a higher note than he usually talked in.

The senior was now looking at the youngster with his cold eyes "In the bedroom," he said pointing lazily at the closed door.

The entry door crashed open as a familiar boy stood there smirking at Sai as _it_ entered the room. Suigetsu made his way to the bean bag beside the younger male as he made himself comfortable "what'cha guyz up to?"

"Don't you have somebody else to bother?" Sasuke said in an uncaring tone, getting a chuckle out of the light haired male "Everybody left, only 4 people here, the 3 of us and the house owner. Who is sleeping by the way"

Suigetsu quickly changed subject as he turned to face the spaced out Sai "Where are you gonna sleep?"

Sai answered simply "right here,"

Suigetsu scooted closer with his bean bag "How about the three of us share the bed?" both Sai and Sasuke said **No** at the same time.

Suigetsu didn't finish right there. The red eyed male placed his hand onto Sai's shoulder making Sasuke open his mouth but closed it again as the troublesome boy said "fine, how about just the two of-Ouch" Sai slapped away the sharp toothed male's hand "Don't even think for a second that I would share anything with you," Sai said emotionlessly.

Suigetsu whined a little as he walked out the door "no fun" he managed to say as he closed the door behind him.

"Sai," the senior voiced out getting a slight sound emit through the other boy "Let's just forget… what happened," he knew that this would come.

Not that he didn't want to forget it. Because his friendship with Sasuke, was actually good. If you didn't count in the part when the two of them had their little moment alone.

"agreed,"

* * *

_End_

**Note**: I had a hard time typing this chapter, so I hope that ya'll like it and wait for more!


	14. Caught

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, for the late chap! I've been sick D:**_

**Kelly**-**chan**: Don't worry about Akira, he's fine! Hahah, yeah about that, Enter the dungeon, I knew some of you would think it was a kung fu movie ; P I just wanted to confuse you! I actually have no idea if there is a movie like that, if there is I'm going to have a good laugh lol.

**BerryNess**: I'm glad you like Sasuke in this fanfic! : D

**Anonymous**: I'm bad! But I'll make up for it later ;P

**Cherry Maiden**: Thank you!

A happy new year to everyone**!**

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: Caught**

**

* * *

  
**

That late night ended with Sasuke occupying the bed, and Sai lying uncomfortably onto the two bean bags.

Every time he tried to get some sleep, he would just change position. He couldn't really complain though, because he hadn't been sleeping onto the hard floor.

His position now was; lying onto his stomach with his face on the side. His arms were on each side of the bean bag, almost touching the floor with his finger tips. Sai's one leg was onto the floor while the other lied comfortably onto the bean bag. In other words, it wasn't too damn pretty.

The venetian blinds were suddenly pulled up by its cord, as bright rays from the sun fell upon him. Sai dragged his arms over his head to shield him from the brightness.

"If you don't wake up now, I'm leaving without you"

A voice said in a sort of waiting sound. Finally being able to say something Sai spoke quietly "_what time is it?_" groaning at the end.

"11:30" the icy voice said as a zipping sound was heard, which came from the senior's jacket.

Sai hadn't registered it yet, it was like the sound came to him 3 seconds later. When it did manage to come to his senses he bolted up rubbing his sore eyes 'can't believe I slept for that long, on _this_ thing' he thought as he glanced at the bean bag.

"You sure sleep ugly, all sprawled out"

Sai squinted his eyes as he tried to look at the senior "don't watch me sleep then" he said briefly, earning a slight nasal sound(_AU: a hmpff-ing sound_)

"I wouldn't have done that if it wasn't for you taking so much space, I could almost trip over you" the senior said teasingly, as Sai got up and dusted himself off.

"Your bad sense of humor, I'll never understand it" Sai counter attacked, getting a slight smirk from Sasuke.

"that makes two of us," Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes as he made a hand movement for him to get ready to leave.

* * *

Sai took a deep breath, sensing how fresh the air was out here than in that beach house. Which just had the smell of cigarettes and alcohol.

**RING RING**

Sasuke grabbed his phone and answered;

"Yeah,"

"I'll come pick you up later"

The senior's call ended as quickly as it had begun. Sai figured out that it was May, Sasuke's girlfriend, because it was a female voice. But then again, it could've been another female.

"Could you walk any slower?" Sasuke said as irritation built up into his words "I could, but do you really want me to do that?" Sai said fully understanding that he was being sarcastic, but wanted to test his temper.

"Don't be funny," Sasuke said bluntly.

* * *

_In Sasuke's car_

Sai looked himself in the mirror "I look sick," he said as Sai looked at his eyes. They were surrounded by dark circles, hell, it was a complete dark circle.

He wiped his eye area with his fingers, hoping that someone just pulled a prank on him. Looking at his fingers, he didn't notice any dark color '_damn_' the only reason why he cared right now was because he had work today.

Sai didn't want to enter the five star hotel looking this sick, almost like he's been taking drugs every day.

"You look like a panda," the masculine voice said boringly. Sai turned his head so he could face him, at least his profile "Have you ever seen a panda before? It looks nothing like that" he said pointing out that it wasn't **that** bad.

Sasuke glanced over at the teen "hn" Sai leaned his back onto the car door, as he laid his head onto the soft cushion.

Sai's gaze bore into the senior's sharp profile. He looked so serious "Sasuke.. Do you think of me as a friend?" his onyx eyes didn't leave the older male. Sasuke's face didn't change as he said "Why do you ask?"

Sai watched the steering wheel "Just wanted to check if it was one sided.." he said shifting in his seat.

This had caught the senior's attention, as he stopped the car by a red light and turned his gaze to face the teen "_One sided_?" he questioned '_does he think that I think of him as a friend, while he doesn't? or the other way around_'

The onyx haired male scratched his temple slightly with his index finger "Well… I do think of you as a friend, I suppose" Sai said watching the unchanging face of the other male.

"yeah," Sasuke said simply. Sai got what he wanted to say with that, he did view him as a friend. Even though a simple _yeah_ wasn't much of an answer. But Sai didn't need another answer, because he knew what he meant.

* * *

_Uchiha household_

Sasuke collapsed onto his large bed as he gave out a deep sigh. He just came home from driving the brat to his apartment.

The raven haired male drew his fingers into his hair as he thought about those things that were slightly bothering him.

_A lean arm slid around his neck for support… The pale face getting closer with the perfectly rosy lips touching his own, sending a shockwave of warmth._

'_stop thinking about it!_' he yelled internally to himself as his eyes were shut with force, making them twitch as he remembered the teen's moaning. It had been soft, innocent and yet so arousing.

The sight of seeing the younger male all flushed and submissive to him, it felt like some sort of dream.

'_why didn't he push me away?_'

He pondered over that matter as he tried to find an explanation to why he had suddenly gone all over the junior. Was it the alcohol? No, or maybe the slight feminine features? No.

'…_.was __**I**__attracted__ to __**him**__?_'

It was the only thing that gave him the relaxed feeling, as if he had just found the right answer to a riddle.

'_It can't be.. he's a guy.. It's impossible_'

A flashback made an entrance into his memory, showing him as he slid his hand into Sai's pants, stroking him between the legs on the hardening bulge.

It was as if the whole scene was repeating again, his body was tingling and getting warm just by thinking of the other male.

Sasuke imagined what would've happened if they hadn't stopped. Getting a few pictures in his head, he shrugged them away as he clenched his fists.

"_How are we supposed to be friends, when you are able to do this to me_" Sasuke said quietly, almost wishing that the junior could hear him.

* * *

_At the Uchiha hotel_

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice questioned as Sai looked over at the replica of the raven "um, yes" he answered in a monotone.

Itachi eyed him, as he moved closer and placed his palm onto Sai's forehead, which made him back off a little "I wasn't going to hurt you" he explained dropping his hand to the side.

"It was just a reflex," Sai said as he avoided the older man's elegant features "I'm fine though," he added quickly.

"Did you have fun at the party?"

Sai froze slightly as he forced his eyes to look at the taller male, as to not look like something awkward happened, like it did..

"There wasn't anything fun about it," what was he supposed to say? Ray and Jay were fun? The porno? His intimacy with Sasuke?

Neither.

What was fun anyway….

Sai got slightly wondering as to how Itachi knew he had been at the party '_I didn't see him there_' "how did you know?"

"I was just guessing. Seems like it was you then. I got this information from a person who described you hanging with Sasuke" Itachi said as he leaned onto the doorframe and watched the distant onyx eyes.

'_did that person see me when I had my arm around his neck?_' he thought as Itachi had said the word _hanging_, because he literally did at that moment. He just hoped that he meant the two of them socializing with each other.

Itachi continued "The two of you seem to be on good terms," Sai directed his gaze to Sasuke's older brother "…That's how friends are?" his words didn't come out too convincingly. They sounded more as if he was asking a question, a confused one at that.

"I'm surprised the two of you are friends, I wouldn't think for a second that Sasuke would get along with you."

"Why is that?" Sai questioned the older man, as he was waiting for something good to come out of his mouth.

"Because, I could see how much _dislike_ crossed his face as our father spoke of you. And not to mention the small battles the two of you have had….. it's almost as if the two of you were an old married couple" he said smiling slightly at the end of the sentence.

"It's impossible to not get into fights with your brother.."

Itachi walked past him "I thought it was impossible for him to befriend you this quickly.." he said as he stopped midways and told Sai he would get back later, because he had some things to do.

Sai thought about what the older male said to him '_the impossible suddenly got possible, huh_'

"Hello, I'm the one who called" a female said, getting his attention "Name?"

Sai said as he grabbed the folder "Katherine Smith" the female replied with a sweet smile.

The junior ticked off her name and opened the glass drawer behind him to get the key 312.

Sai handed over her key as she thanked and left for her destination.

_4 hours later_

His mouth felt so dry because of talking to every single person that had entered the west wing, this job was exhausting. Sai walked into the small personal only cafeteria, where he grabbed a glass of water and returned, only to see the same male he had talked to 4 hours ago.

"That took a while," Sai said fake smiling at the dark haired male "Seems like you missed me" Itachi said with a slight smirk on his defined features.

Sai eyed the bag beside the man "Doesn't it look a little to girly for you?" the what looked like a hand bag, was a light golden beige color with defined décor and a silvery chain with a heart on, also in silver.

Itachi looked at the bag and then back at the junior "it's May's"

Sai had a slight idea of who he was talking about, could it be his brother's girlfriend? There's a possibility. But why was it there with Itachi? Not wanting to sound curious, he refrained from asking.

"I suppose you know who she is?"

The junior took the folder from the desk "Yeah," he confirmed, as he put the folder in its right place.

"Hi!" a female voice spoke up, greeting Itachi.

The female was now looking at him with raised eyebrows "Who are you?" the girl was some good inches shorter than himself, she had long chocolate brown hair with a light green eye color.

Sai tapped his name badge '_is she dumb?_' he just felt like wanting to insult her. Not because she hadn't seen the stupid name badge, but just because he felt like it.

The chocolate haired female slapped her forehead "How stupid of me!" she giggled as a familiar figure entered making his way to her side "It doesn't take that long to get your fucking bag," Sasuke cursed under his breath.

Sai and Sasuke exchanged looks "Just wait a minute!" the female said snaking her arm around the senior's elbow "My name is May Bonnet, nice to meet you Sai!" she stretched out her hand to him waiting for a handshake.

Itachi glanced over at the junior, as did Sasuke, he eyed the two of them as if saying _fine I'll say something_ "I just washed my hands" the only one who remained emotionless was Sai. Sasuke and Itachi kind of had the same kind of facial expression, but they said two different things.

Sasuke's was saying 'you always manage to say inappropriate things at times like these' , and Itachi was saying 'Way to go,'

The female's smile had dropped a few seconds ago, as it hit her "Are you implying that my hands are dirty?" her eyebrow was twitching madly. And the two older males weren't doing anything, they just wanted to continue and watch the _sweet talking_.

"I'm not implying anything."

"Yes you are!" she slightly yelled still twitching her eyebrow "You should stop that eyebrow movement before it gets stuck that way" Sai remarked fake smiling at the raging female, who's jaw had dropped.

"Who is this rude guy! Didn't you learn him manners--" Sasuke covered her mouth "Be quiet, you'll disturb the guests"

You could see that Itachi was amused by watching this scene "Are you going now?" he stretched out her bag as she snatched it out of his hand mumbling something. She made a thumbs up to her boyfriend as a sign of _I won't raise my voice again_.

Sasuke uncovered her mouth as she frowned at him slightly and then back to Sai "Why are you protecting him when he's being a jerk towards me?"

"He's not being a jerk… that's how he is" Sasuke said earning a look from both May and Itachi "Do you.. know him?" the female said with distaste in her voice. The senior simply nodded slightly.

Sasuke was going to say something when suddenly Itachi spoke up "They are close friends"

Sai and Sasuke were thinking the same thing when the older man said _close friends_; they were thinking about their intimate moment at the balcony.

Sai's thought: '_Why did he say that….._'

Sasuke's thought: '_What the hell? Close friends?he better not know anything_'

The senior was glaring daggers at the junior who avoided his gaze. He wanted to say that he never told Itachi about **that**, he just assumed that they were close.

May dropped her jaw once again "Since when?!" she half yelled looking at Sasuke who just wanted to gag her "It doesn't matter, let's go" Sasuke demanded and grabbed her by the arm.

* * *

_Outside_

"I can't believe I thought he seemed like a nice guy" her rant was starting "He was a total jerk to me"

Sasuke wasn't listening at her PMSing, he was starting to get annoyed by the whole situation.

"And the two of you are close friends? Doesn't he get on your nerves?"

The raven unlocked his car "Why are you ignoring me?" May questioned as her facial expression turned slightly pained.

"Let's not talk about him, ok?" it wasn't a question, it was more like a demand. The chocolate haired girl nodded and got into the car.

"…. Since he's your close friend, I'll try to be nice… for you" May said as she traced her index finger down Sasuke's cheek and kissed it softly.

* * *

_Uchiha hotel_

"That was quite a comedy scene,"

Sai sighed "I didn't know Sasuke was that type who went for dumb chicks," Itachi elbowed him jokingly "It's just a business relationship" he said as Sai eyed him "In other words, he's using her?"

A smirk crept upon Itachi's lips "Yes, are you happy?"

"Why would I be?"

"You tell me,"

"There's nothing to tell" at this stage, Sai was getting a slight frustration '_does he know something?_' he knew something was up. Otherwise the older man wouldn't be acting like he knew something.

'_It doesn't matter what he knows, as long as it isn't the balcony scene'_

"What were you two doing on the balcony?"

Sai remained calm, but his inner was freaking the hell out '_What am I going to say?!?_' not showing any kind of emotion '_calm down,_' he knew he had to say something fast, otherwise Itachi would suspect something.

'_ok, just drink a little water_' he grabbed his glass of water, just when he was about to drink "Oh, _I see_" he smirkingly said. Sai didn't get it at first, then he spurted out the water from his mouth frowning at Itachi "It's nothing like that," Sai explained as the older male got closer to him.

The junior backed into the desk, still frowning as a hand made its way to his mouth, wiping off the water with its long masculine fingers.

Sai tried to move to the side, but Itachi's long arms blocked both of his escapes '_what is he doing?_' Itachi locked his eyes with Sai, as he smirked and raised his eyebrows "The two of you," the onyx haired boy was doomed, this was so embarrassing.

And Sasuke was probably going to kill him, even though it wasn't his fault '_come to think of it… I was the one who moaned loudly_'

"You were drinking right?" Itachi ended as he backed away from the frozen boy '_what?_' this was good, he didn't know anything. Itachi just knew that they had been drinking "Not much,"

"Keep him from drinking if you ever see him,"

"Let him die of dehydration?" Sai said in a monotone, even though he knew pretty much that he meant to keep him away from alcohol and beer.

"If you must," the older male said patting his shoulder "by the way," Sai looked at the taller man who was crossing his arms and gazing at him with seriousness "What did you think I meant?"

Sai cleared his throat quietly "leave it. How did you know about that? The person again?" the older male with a scarred face nodded "Yea, he saw the two of you going out to the balcony with the alcohol"

**RIING RIING**

Sai pulled out his phone "Hello?"

"_hey.. it's me_"

"Hein, what is it?" Sai said in monotone,

"_I feel really bad_"

The onyx haired boy knew what he was talking about "Just forget it,"

"_Can we meet?_"

Sai couldn't say no to him, they have been friends for years. And even though he forced himself on him, he just didn't have the strength to say no to him, after all, he had always been on his side.

"Sure,"

"_have you eaten yet?_"

"Is that a 'I'll treat you' suggestion?"

"_yeah_" he could hear a slight chuckle at the other line.

"McDonalds?"

"_Whatever you say_"

"Ok, I'll be there 07:00 PM"

They said their usual goodbyes, as he closed the phone and put it once again in his pocket.

"You going on a date?" Itachi questioned "No, it was a friend" Sai replied getting a nod from the older male.

* * *

_By McDonalds_

Sai watched the tall man who stood there facing another direction. But his sharp features soon turned their way towards the approaching Sai "Hi there," Heinrich said burying his hand into his white shiny hair.

Sai greeted his friend as the two of them entered the big door, leading them into their destination.

After ordering and getting a quick delivery they sat there, talking to each other, like they used to. Sai just wanted to forget what had happened, but he wasn't sure he wanted to forget about the part with Sasuke '_I could blackmail him with this_' of course, he wasn't going to do it.

It was more like he just needed a reason as to why he wouldn't want to forget it.

"Earth to Sai?"

The onyx haired male shook his head slightly "what?" A slight hint of amusement crept onto the sun kissed males features "It's not very like you to be daydreaming"

"I was thinking"

"About what?"

Sai chewed on his French fries "nothing important" it really wasn't, right now he wanted less talk more eating.

The two of them exchanged a few words between chews, as they both finished up and left the building.

"How are your parents doing?" Heinrich questioned as he looked over at the slightest change of expression on Sai's face "I wouldn't know," the emotionless male said bluntly feeling a pair of eyes gazing at him.

"What happened exactly? All I know is that they kicked you out,"

Sai knew who had told him that, none other than Akira, boy must they be so worried. "I thought today was gonna be fun," Sai said looking at his friend motionlessly "Ah, of course" Hein said waving a hand at him, as a sign to forget it.

The two of them were walking along side, chatting about whatever came to mind "Isn't that your friend?" Hein said looking at the direction the raven was at. Sai looked over to see Sasuke and his girlfriend exiting a restaurant, hand in hand.

Sasuke noticed them as well, but they weren't looking his way anymore. He saw as the two of them talked and Heinrich laughed at the younger boy, ruffling his hair. Some sort of feeling grew in his gut, he just wanted to race over there and rip his arm off '_Sasuke, you're being weird_'

"What's wrong?" said a female voice as she traced Sasuke's gaze "Let's go say hi!" she dragged Sasuke their way as her eyes glittered at the sight of Hein.

Sai and his friend looked at the approaching couple as they heard nearing footsteps. The raven withdrew his hand from May's grasp as she clasped her hands together "Can't believe it!"

The emotionless male watched the glittering eyes of the female, striking Hein's way "_You know her_?" he said in a slight whisper and received a head shake "_no_" Sasuke was confused at her sudden behavior, it didn't disturb him, he just wanted to know what caused it.

"You don't meet famous people every day! " May said squealing and widening her green eyes. Sai looked over at Heinrich who was laughing a little nervously "Famous?" he said out loud getting a look from Sasuke and a slight nod from Heinrich "I'm a model"

Sai gave away a slightly surprised expression while Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "I'm May Bonnet" she said drawing her hand closer to the white haired model who reached his hand out and shook it "Guess you already know who I am" he said ironically.

The brown haired female talked with the model boy while Sai walked to Sasuke's side "You think they'll notice if I leave?" he said in a neutral tone.

"By the way! How come the two of you know each other?" May said looking at the rude guy and the model male "We've been friends for years," Hein said smiling at the junior.

"I would've never guessed" the female said laughing a little nervously "So, this is your girlfriend , Sasuke?" Heinrich said piercing his silvery eyes at him "Hn" was his final _word_.

May elbowed the raven slightly "Could you look at least a lil happy to have me as a girlfriend" she said giving him a worried look.

"How about you Heinrich, do you have someone you like?" the female questioned, getting Sasuke's attention while making Sai look slightly away.

"Of course," he said smirking as he moved toward Sai and grabbed him by the shoulder "It's a secret though" This got Sasuke frowning, and the model saw it as he left out a chuckle. A hand suddenly grabbed the sunkissed male's hand that had been on Sai's shoulder "What the hell do you think you're doing?" A loud voice said having a hint of anger and irritation to it, the male was none other than Suigetsu.

Sai sighed heavily as the light blue haired male squeezed his way between Heinrich and Sai, so he was now in the middle.

Heinrich frowned at the interruptive male "Who are **you**?" he said with a dark voice. Both Sai and Sasuke knew what was gonna happen now, but May just stood there looking confused at the whole situation.

"Just keep your hands off of him loser!" the two of them began arguing about what and what not to do.

Sai stroked his forehead '_why does these things continue to haunt me_'

"could it be that the two of you….." May said looking at them and then the in pain Sai, she had figured it out. But the brown haired female couldn't do much but drop her jaw and look completely lost.

Hein and Suigetsu continued arguing. No one would notice if Sai left, because they were too busy growling at each other, that wasn't the case with May though. It looked like she was in serious thoughts.

Sasuke grabbed Sai by the arm "_come on_" there was no protest as the two of them left and turned quickly to the right so they wouldn't see them. Sasuke released Sai and made a hand movement to follow him "where are we going?"

"Doesn't matter,_"_

_

* * *

  
_

_At a park_

This was a simple park with bushes, benches, a few trees and flowers, nothing really wowing. But it was beautiful nonetheless.

"What was your _friend_ trying to imply?" Sasuke questioned as he sat down on a bench "What do you mean?" Sai didn't know what he was trying to ask him.

The onyx haired male moved closer to his senior, but he didn't sit but stand. Sasuke looked at the darkened sky and then back to the junior "That he liked someone"

Now it was catching up with him, and he knew what Sasuke must've been thinking, that it was him just because Hein had so bluntly placed his hand onto his shoulder as he had said it.

Why did he want to know?

"… are you jealous?" the junior said as he turned his head slightly to cover his mouth, which was starting to twitch again.

"Why would I be?"

Sai was getting some unknown feeling in his throat, a slight chuckle wanted to escape from his mouth, but he choked it making air come out of his nostrils every time he tried to.

Sasuke saw this "What's so funny.." he said looking all stoic. Sai drew his face too meet with Sasuke, but quickly turned it again "ah..it's so not like…you..hmph. being…..jealous…hmph" he couldn't help it.

It was so not like Sasuke to be like this, it wasn't making much sense at all!

"Look, think whatever you want, I don't care" the senior finally said, a very common irritation grew in his voice.

"neither do I," Sai said sitting on the bench as a sigh of relieve left his mouth "Sasuke?"

"What?"

Neither of them were looking at each other "Do you really just…" he couldn't say it 'like me as a friend', he himself didn't know why he wanted it confirmed. Would he be disappointed if he had said yes? What if he said no? what was he going to do then?

Sasuke told him to 'spit it out already' but he had frozen slightly with his words, so right now his mouth was opening and closing "nothing" he finally said getting disappointed at himself.

Sasuke frowned at him "What could possibly be so hard to say? This isn't like you! You usually just say what's on your mind"

"…."

Sasuke crossed his arms "I really don't get you" Sai still hadn't said anything, which made Sasuke continue "You can be so blunt with everything you say" he turned his gaze to look at the teen, but he wasn't looking back, or even going to open his mouth "right now you're really pissing me off… It's really annoying when you are going to say something and then just leave it at that and say it's noth-"

"Because I already know what your answers going to be!"

The senior's angry expression dropped "try me," Sai looked at him twice before looking a third time, thinking about if he was going to say it or not.

He decided that he couldn't look at him when he said this, so he looked down at the ground "Do you just like me as a friend..?" when the words left his mouth he just wanted to run the hell away from the older male.

"_just?_ is that not enough for you?"

Sai knew Sasuke wasn't angry, but he just couldn't get himself looking at him. Instead, his phone rung, getting him a runaway call '_thank you hein!_' he pulled out his phone "It's Hein, I probably should go"

A strong hand grabbed the phone from his grasp and clicked the red button, cancelling his call. Sai looked at the phone, then at Sasuke, who was staring his dark eyes into his. He placed the cellphone onto the bench not interrupting their eye contact.

Sai withdrew his gaze, as he felt his cheeks warming up a little "I really need to get going," he was about to stand, but Sasuke had grasped his arm and forced his back onto the bench.

Their faces were so close that they could almost feel their nose tips touching. Sai saw the older male looking down at his lips as he gulped and tried to press himself through the bench, even though it wasn't going to work.

"_are you scared?_" the husky voice of Sasuke's whispered getting eye contact once again "_no_," Sai said silently "_why do you have such an effect on me?_" the senior said placing his lips onto those of Sai's "_I don't get it_"

The junior leaned into Sasuke to get yet another kiss, they continued their long kisses as they shortened them and began to kiss each other deeper with tongues battling each other. Everything was going so fast, their heart beats, their kissing and the breathing.

It was just like that time.

Sai snaked his arms around Sasuke's neck, as if to deepen the kiss further. Neither one of them was aware of their surroundings, all they knew was that they were alone when they arrived at the park.

Sasuke placed his both hands on the junior's waist, shifting him so both of them sat on the length of the bench, making his back touch the arm rest.

Sai pressed himself against him until he heard a slight growl, it wasn't those pleasurable growls he was doing, but a painful one "_what is it?_" Sai questioned as a slight frown crept onto his face, Sasuke smirked at his silly frown for stopping.

Sasuke looked behind him at the iron arm rest that had almost literally pierced his back, the onyx haired teen glanced over at it "oh" Sai patted the bench, where you were supposed to have your back at "turn" Sai said in a monotone, getting the older male to put his back onto the bench.

Sai grabbed him by his shoulders surprising him slightly as he sat himself down in Sasuke's lap making the senior smirk while placing his strong hands onto the junior's thighs rubbing them as they kissed passionately.

Sai's lips were flaming, the atmosphere felt like being in a sauna. He could feel Sasuke's pale hands groping his back, making him moan. The only sounds that Sai could hear was his heart beat and their rapid breaths.

What they didn't know was that four set of eyes were widening at the sight, a pair of green and silvery eyes.

Hein raged as he saw the two of them being so intimate, and May was going into shock just watching her boyfriend groping the male.

"_This can't be_" she said silently getting teary and covering her mouth to stop any sound from escaping.

Heinrich gritted his teeth "_**let's make a plan**_" he said with venom in his entire sentence, May nodded as the two of them left.

"What's the plan?" the female questioned as a smirk crept onto his lips "Turning them against each other,"

"That's brilliant! And I know exactly how!"

* * *

_End_

**Note:** I'm really really sorry for being so slow with this chappie ; ( anyhow I hope you liked it!


	15. A Good Day to Die

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: I really suck at updating! Sorry for the very late chapter. You can swear at me how much you want, because I know I've kept you all waiting : P**_

_**And thank you all for your supportive reviews! It means a lot to me !  
**_

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: A Good Day to Die**

**

* * *

  
**

_At school_

Sai had been avoiding the senior since their _hot moment_ a day ago, but today wasn't going to be easy. Because, he was in school.

'_I wonder if he's avoiding me too?_'

**RIING RIING**

When the lesson had ended he realized that he hadn't written anything onto his paper. He sighed at the thought that he had to do it at home, because it was to be turned in tomorrow.

Practically everyone in his class had finished it, even dickless.

"Those of you who haven't finished your description of yourselves finish it tomorrow!" a female voice yelled as the students crowded to get out of the classroom.

That was what it was. A paper, which you had to write about yourself.. What was he going to write?

It was as if he didn't even know himself '_is this even necessary?_' was his thoughts.

He did know one thing he could write though, that he liked drawing. But that would barely make it a sentence, and the paper had to be a complete A4.

Walking down the stairs to the lockers Sai grabbed his P.E clothes and changed in the boys locker-room.

* * *

_P.E time_

"WOW! " the blonde haired teenager ooed with his mouth as he pointed at Sai who was going to participate for the first time in years. Or what felt like years.

The onyx haired boy just walked past Naruto, who followed him in return "You've been awfully distant today.."

Sai didn't make any eye contact as he answered "that's because you smell funny," the blonde stopped and raised both his arms and smelled his arm pits carefully "what smell?"

The all too _youthful_ teacher made his appearance "Today my beloved students—Well this is a surprise!" the man said as his smile grew wider and pointed at no other than Sai himself "You finally decided to do the right thing to keep your youthful body in shape!"

Sai stood there silently as everyones eyes were drawn towards him '_what's the big deal?_' it wasn't as if the world suddenly decided to revolve around him.

The P.E teacher turned his attention to the students now "Pair up two and two," Sai didn't bother to team up with anyone, he didn't even know why they should pair up.

And now came the unexpected "Teach! You know where Iruka is?" a Suigetsu like voice questioned. If the perv was there, then Sasuke would be there too.

Not wanting to glance over at them to confirm it he just kept a low profile and hoped the senior wouldn't spot him.

"Well then, I'm going to go call him for you, meanwhile you could take care of my students for me, they need a hell of a warm up... especially that one!" the furry brows pointed at the not too exalted teen of the group, being Sai.

He cursed inwardly as he felt stares upon him, one of them of course being Sasuke's. Sai didn't need to look over to know that he was staring at him, he just knew.

"_Do you just like me as a friend..?"_

He furrowed his brows slightly at the fact that he had really said that, and he felt so awkward he wanted to die.

How was this possible? These feelings?

Could it really be that he was in fact in love with his senior? He didn't know, because he didn't know what love was.

He snapped out of his thoughts as no other than Suigetsu spoke "Haha! Prepare for pain!" this wasn't going to be fun at all.

Sai definitely had a burning regret about coming to P.E today.

"Girls to right and boys to left," a random guy ordered them. The onyx haired teen didn't need to move himself, as he was already on the left side.

The seniors divided themselves too, females and males, each gender were to take care of their own '_just great'_ Sai thought to himself while straightening his black sweater that matched his shorts.

Suigetsu walked towards the onyx haired teen and grabbed him by his arm "You and I are going to get intense warming up!" he said with a large grin on his face.

Sai felt himself being dragged until someone else's hand grabbed his other arm "No he's going to run laps around the entire school," a husky voice said annoyingly at the other male who let go without a fight.

Being dragged by the stoic senior to the backyard of the school Sai knew he wanted to talk, and not make him run those laps around the school.

Sasuke let go of his arm and furrowed his brows, making him look angry "listen up you brat, " he sounded angry too "you are pissing me of with trying to avoid me, what the fuck is up with that?"

Sai ignored his question "Am I supposed to start running now?" at this point Sasuke looked furious and shoved him inside a small building, locking the door after he entered.

Sai almost lost his balance when he was shoved into the building. He quickly glanced around the small space and realized that they were in a storage room, Sai turned to face the arrogant male "Do you have some mental problems or what! Get out of my way-" Sai tried to shove the raven to the side so he could get the hell out of there, but his strength was no match to Sasuke, who in turn grabbed his sweater and pushed him against the wall, hard enough to make him drop his breath.

"Do not, talk to me that way you fucking punk" Sasuke said in an almost growling tone of voice "avoiding you can't be the reason why you are going all berserk on me" Sai said as he tried to pull himself out of the senior's grip "Don't tell me you don't know?" at this Sasuke was letting out a mocking chuckle.

Sai stood there pressed against the wall while he was trying to figure out what he could've done to make him this pissed off.

He couldn't think of anything that could've made him this angry, hell, they hadn't even hung out with each other since that scenario back there on the bench.

"I have no idea what you are talking about-" "**Don't lie!**" Sasuke yelled as he slammed Sai against the wall again "Let go of me!" now the younger male was getting angry at the fact that he was being accused for something he didn't even know he'd done, Sasuke's grip tightened.

"Why?!" Sai didn't dare to look into the burning onyx eyes in front of him "Look at me! Why did you do it?!" '_do what?_' he thought as his eyes locked with Sasuke's burning eyes "Do wha-!"

**PUNCH**

Sai crouched at the sudden blow to his cheek, he felt the taste of the metallic blood that trailed down his mouth. His head felt dizzy from the punch he received, a confusion within him had grown.

He balanced himself with a hand to the stony cold ground as everything went black for him, but then in a matter of second turned back.

"Let me refresh your memory,"

_Yesterday,_

_Sasuke dialed Sai's phone, it rang 5 times 'what the hell, answer your damn phone' just about when he was going to hang up he heard moaning in the background, he froze as he heard a familiar voice bring up the name he absolutely hated "Hein" the creaking of a bed and the same voice telling him to go faster and harder, and then the connection closed…._

Sai froze in place, he was out of words, he had _nothing_ to say, shocking as it was he just wanted to open his mouth and say _you got it all wrong_.

Because it was all **wrong**. He didn't even go to Heinrich that day, but why was his cellphone at his house? Was this some kind of sick joke?

Feelings were overwhelming him, a mix of anger and misunderstanding.. as well as mistrust. He wiped the blood with his palm, leaving the blood smeared out as he sat there crouched.

He wouldn't believe him anyways, even if he told Sasuke that he didn't do such a thing. Because Sasuke had already shown him that.

Sai's anger took control as he thought of what Sasuke treated him like, _a toy_ . Because that was what he was, wasn't it? Someone who would fetch when they are told to, he **hated** it.

"What am I, your property?" Sai said as he stood up showing his anger with expression. There was no point in explaining, because Sasuke already had his truth made out "You forget that you already have a girlfriend…. And she is your property, am I right?"

The onyx haired teen didn't care about making the older male angrier, right now he was fuming with anger "**Filthy brat!!**" Sasuke growled at him as he pinned him onto the cold ground, hovering above the teen who was struggling to get away.

"**I bet you really are a prostitute**" he smirked evilly down at Sai, who in turn looked away "Say, how much did he pay you?" Sai felt a sting in his eyes as he kept his angry expression plastered. His chest hurt as he felt a lump in his throat form. It hurt him.

It hurt, because he wasn't being trusted by someone he liked.. or even loved? Being treated as a toy that could be thrown away at any time. Was used when he wanted to, and left when he wanted to.

Nothing more than something to keep one company. A substitute.

Suddenly a set of moments they had together played in his head, like a movie leaving out the bad parts and always remembering the good ones.

Sai had stopped struggling a long time ago, he felt weak and useless. His vision was getting blurry, he didn't hear a word the senior said, all he could see was that his mouth was making out words he couldn't register.

"**I hate you**" Sai said in a venomous tone, not even caring to give him a glance "no, I hate you. You should be the one who is sorry and begging for forgiveness"

"Get off" the onyx haired teen said quietly "care to repeat?" the hovering male mocked as his hands grabbed the hem of Sai's shorts "You brought this up on yourself"

The onyx haired teen knew what Sasuke was going to do, and he didn't have the energy to struggle. He thought that, maybe it was his fault for some reason.

He would miss the days when they were together, because that would end here. Sai thought of himself as a fool '_why did I even get close to him… yet alone end to like him_'

Sasuke pulled down the junior's black shorts that revealed a set of gray plain boxers, stroking the fabric between his legs, making Sai get goose bumps '_stop_'

Sai covered his face with his forearms, which caught Sasuke's attention "Feeling ashamed are we?"

He didn't answer, Sai was trying hard to not let out a sound, he didn't want the senior thinking that he thought it was pleasurable. But his body reacted otherwise.

Sasuke grabbed his hard on and smirked "that was easy" he pulled off Sai's boxers then his own shorts and underwear.

The junior felt his thighs being groped as he felt the senior licking his neck before biting and then sucking "mh!" Sai sounded still with his mouth shut.

The raven held three fingers pressed to Sai's pink shivering lips "Suck," he ordered him, but was refused as quickly. Not taking no as an answer Sasuke slid his fingers into Sai's mouth "use your tongue or this is going to hurt more than it probably will"

Sai used his tongue as he coated his fingers with saliva "hn" the senior pulled his fingers out as he spread Sai's legs apart.

Not giving him a fore warning he slid in two fingers into his entrance making sounds emit from the former emotionless male, his fingers scissored inside of him. Then suddenly a third finger was pressed inside, not letting him get used to it.

The senior started to move the fingers in and out of him, as the pace fastened "mhhhm! S-stop!" Sai managed to say but to no vail, he wasn't going to stop.

He knew what was waiting next, and he was going to use those two seconds to get the hell out of here.

Sai felt the fingers inside of him retreat as he quickly backed away but was grabbed by his hips and pushed back"No you don't" Sasuke's tip was slowly inserted as a loud painful scream escaped from Sai, the senior quickly covered his mouth "You want to be found in this kind of position?"

The junior's eyes blurred even more at the pain Sasuke was causing him, the lump grew in his throat as Sasuke pushed his member further in, until he slammed his member inside of him making him groan painfully into Sasuke's pale hand "god dammit you are tight" the senior cursed.

Sai tried to push him off of himself, but his body was so weak, he could barely hold up his arms to push.

Sai felt his cold eyes stare at him, when he turned his gaze to look at the senior his brows furrowed as he began pounding his member inside of the onyx haired male, who in turn screamed into his hand and yet again covered his face in shame.

"I bet the keller guy can't even compare" Sasuke's pace fastened as both of them began to breath heavily. Sai almost lost his breath, because Sasuke was covering his mouth. The senior realized this and retreated his hand "Don't you dare scream," he threatened as he pulled out and grabbed Sai by the hips, slowly stroking them.

The junior was in so much pain he could faint, he sighed deeply believing it all to be over but a sudden grip onto his hips tightened and pushed him onto the erect member "AHHHHH!" Sai screamed his lungs out as Sasuke continued to slam inside of him, hitting the same spot "Didn't I already tell you to shut the fuck up? Filthy brat" he covered his mouth yet again.

Sai could feel his eye's tearing up more as he slammed inside of him hitting every nerve '_I don't understand_' he felt a warm sensation in his body, more so in the lower region he knew what was to come now, he tried to hold it back but he couldn't, a substance came out of his member, dirtying his black sweater.

Sasuke smirked "You could've waited for me atleast, oh well" he fastened his pace so much and hard that Sai's back scraped roughly onto the stone ground. He could feel the burning sensation of his body being rubbed against the stone cold ground.

The senior groaned with every slam until he finally reached his limit and exploded inside of Sai. The onyx haired boy felt so dirty and shameful, he had never ever felt worse. He regretted that he ever met Sasuke, because he would've never been this hurt if he didn't grow feelings.

It was all Sasuke's fault for making him feel those mixed emotions.

The member was pulled out of him, as the heavy air left his aura. He heard a sigh and a ruffling of clothes "Take on your clothes and go clean up, you're bleeding"

Sai trembled as he tried to sit up, Sasuke sat on the floor as he lightened a cigarette and watched the struggling teen tremble.

"Pathetic, you make it seem as if it was your first time" he said in an uncaring tone as he blew out the smoke while leaning against the wall '_it was_' Sai managed to pull his boxers on, as well as his shorts.

He didn't want to spend any more time in the same room or building as Sasuke. Sai grabbed a wooden pole as he straightened himself and struggled to walk, his face revealed the pain he was going through and he knew that as soon as he stepped outside he was going to have to hide it all.

Sasuke stood up as the stumbling teen came closer and rested his hand on the doorknob, only to have another set of hands onto his own "rest if it hurts that much" Sai slapped away his hand "Don't touch me."

The older male blew out smoke in annoyance as he heard the door slam next to him.

Sai had to get out of there, he just had a sudden urge to collapse, his eyes were stinging so much it hurt.

He tried to walk as fast as he could, without looking like he was in pain, but a few people noticed him walking a little funnily, it was indeed unhide able.

Ditching the next classes he had, and even leaving his uniform he quickly went for the bus stop and luckily caught it in time.

When he was finally home and inserted the key he thought to himself '_almost safe, almost safe_' tears made their way out of the corners of his eyes as he finally went inside and closed the door as he collapsed crying into his hands.

* * *

_End_

**Note**: OK! I know you guys hate me for not updating in like, FOREVER D: well that's going to change hopefully! Until next chap!


	16. Scarred

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: Thank you for all the reviews! Sasuke will get hell coming for him!**_

LuciusTickledVoldie: I don't know if I want to make Sasuke and Itachi compete to win Sai's heart. It's not a bad idea, but if other people suggest it I could rethink it : )

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: Scarred**

**

* * *

  
**

_Uchiha household_

The raven haired male walked back and forth in his room, he was battling with himself, like he had a good and a bad side arguing about who was right and who was wrong.

'_I went too far_'

He shook his head and thought about the betrayal and pain it had caused himself '_no he deserved it'_

That time when he heard _it_ he had felt abandoned and _betrayed_, but he didn't know why he would feel like this. As if the two of them had been a couple, and one of them just decided to cheat on the other.

He was driven by anger and jealousy, that is why he did what he had done. He had no control, it was like Sasuke had turned into a monster at that time.

'_I've never felt like this before_'

The jealousy was all too new to him. He thought that what he did to the teen was a fair play, but somewhere inside of him there was that feeling of regret and guilt pestering him.

'_Maybe, I should've let him explain the situation?_' he internally laughed at himself for thinking that way '_There's nothing to explain,_' he was too positive that it had been Sai's voice.

And it was only Sai who called him _Hein_.

Sasuke hit his fist onto the hard wall. He could only feel the anger as he heard it repeating in his mind over and over again '_Hein_' he gritted his teeth.

Why had he never felt like this before? He'd had several girlfriends, and he had never ever gotten like this '_you never liked them_'he looked out through the window. It was true, he had never liked anyone.

Sasuke's pride had been shattered to pieces. He was so angry at the fact that right after they had kissed and left each other, the onyx haired male had left to get fucked by his rival.

Heinrich was sure having a good laugh. Sasuke could just visualize him having the day of his life, because he had managed to crack his pride.

This was a major reason to why he did what he had done to Sai, because it hurt his pride. Not only his pride, but his heart too for some strange reason.

'_How would you feel in his place?'_

It was as if his conscious was speaking to him trying to tell him how wrong he was..

How would he feel if he was in Sai's position? '_whatever, it's not like he has any visible emotions_' he shrugged it off only to be haunted by images of the smiling face of Sai, his _real_ smile, his slight laughter, and his blushing.

Then, came the images of the pissed off Sai, the angry one.. and the recently painful expression.

Sasuke's face dropped as he realized how many times he had been able to see those expressions that nobody else had seen. His _feelings_.

The emotionless Sai had slowly opened up to him, without him noticing how precious those few moments were. How could Sasuke make such an impact on the young male?

A heartless jerk like himself..

The tall male grabbed his blazer as he went out of his room and quickly got down the stairs and out of the big entrance.

He might've just realized he liked the brat afterall, or else he would've never cared or bothered with him.

"_Do you just like me as a friend..?"_

Sasuke ran into the car and drove off as quickly as he could,

"_**just**__? is that not enough for you?"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Did he hear?" a female voice questioned while grinning slightly and hoping for the best,

"_He heard the whole thing,_" a masculine voice at the other end said with a chuckle.

"Great! Let's continue with the next step," she said while twirling her long brown hair "_that being?_"

"Go to Sai and comfort him, Sasuke will be there.. Well he's on his way now" May said in an annoying voice as she looked at the computer screen.

"_How do you know this?_"

"I sent someone to install a tracker onto his car."

"_Smart, but how do we __**know**__ that he thought the sound was __**really Sai**__?_"

"Because I made that computer geek at my father's company manipulate the sound, making it sound like him.. Oh, and do delete the sound file so we never get busted"

"…_Well, I guess it worked, since he's on his way to Sai_"

A silence crept upon them,

"_What if he saw through our plan?_"

"There's no way! The sound was flawless! And trust me, Sasuke does NOT trust anyone that much that he would simply brush it off that easily.

Believe me, he is more than pissed right now, he doesn't like to be the one who gets hit. "

She said with a confident voice as she laughed at the end,

"_Then we have nothing to worry about. You are such a genius May_"

She blushed and thanked him.

_After 15 minutes_

The sun kissed male flinched as he Saw Sasuke park his car '_Damn!_'

He quickly flipped his cellphone and made a phone call "Come on pick up!"

"_yes?_"

"Call him right now, stall him!" he half yelled and closed the phone, waiting for the next hindrance for the raven.

* * *

**RIING RIING**

Sasuke sighed as he picked up the phone and saw the name displayed "What?" he answered with a clear annoyance in his voice.

"_H-heey!_"

"What is it?"

"_Can we meet up?_"

"I'm busy"

"_What could be so important? I just saw you! Come get me? I'm just around the corner_" she said with a teasing voice.

Sasuke wanted to curse but held it in as he turned around the corner and looked for the brunette.

"I don't see you" he said as he glanced to the sides,

"_Come on I'm right there!_"

"Don't play games, I'm not up for hide and seek"

While May talked for what seemed like eternity, Sasuke thought about what he was going to say to Sai.

Why was he even there? To apologize? Beg for forgiveness? Talk?

"_Are you listening? I was joking!_"

"It's not april fools day," Sasuke growled it out as he disconnected. (Well today actually is! but not in the story :P)

* * *

The white haired male had managed to get before Sasuke '_Good job May,_' he smirked as he knocked at Sai's door. He thanked god that the younger boy didn't have a peek hole, otherwise he would probably not let him in '_wait a minute…. He must be pissed at me?_'

As the door opened he saw Sai in his white tank top and grey loose trousers "Hi, may I come in?" he said with a wry smile '_what am I thinking! Sai pissed? Not in a million years, right?_' he tried to encourage himself as the blank face did nothing but stare, as his wet hair framed his pale face.

"Do you have my cell phone," Sai said reaching out his hand towards him. He hadn't said it in a questioning tone, because he knew that Hein somehow had it"Uh, yeah I'll give it to you inside"

Sai looked at him with suspicion as he moved himself and closed the door after the taller male "here," he unwrapped his hand to reveal the cell phone that Sai was missing.

"Why?" the onyx haired male took the phone out from the sun kissed hand "Why what?" the silvery eyed man said eyeing him nervously "Don't play dumb," Sai said in all his seriousness.

"If I can't have you.. Nobody else can"

**KNOCK KNOCK BANG BANG! **

The onyx eyes dropped to the floor, ignoring the loud knocks and bangs '_I should've never gotten so close with anyone_' Trust, was unknown to him as of now '_Why didn't you just isolate yourself from everyone?_'

How could he have been such a fool? Being alone hurts nobody, not even yourself, so why did he even bother?

The thing he thought about the most was '_Feelings suck_' it really did.

Still drowned in his own thoughts he didn't hear the sound of his door opening, revealing a certain male with raven hair "What do you want?" Heinrich said disgustingly looking at the man before him.

Sasuke had shown no emotion until he saw the white haired male, his temper was going down the drain. He had forgotten why he even bothered to come here, now he was even more pissed at both of them "The two of you just can't stay away from each other, huh?" Sasuke shot a death glare at the stoic man before him and then at the onyx haired boy who turned his endless eyes at him.

Sai's face was emotionless as ever '_it's better this way_' Sasuke had shoved the German to the side as he walked inside "Get the fu-" "What do you want?" Sai questioned, cutting off Hein and receiving a glare from the senior.

Sasuke had it, he couldn't take the tone the younger boy was talking in, it was as if he was mocking him. Trying to patch up his pride he smirked and pulled a dollar from his pocket "Try to be more willing next time," he said arrogantly and stretching out the dollar towards the junior

"What are you talking about! You fucking dick!" Hein yelled angrily at him, wanting to know what was going on "He didn't tell you? Of course he wouldn't," Sasuke waved the dollar in front of the teen's face, who in turn glared at him "Leave,"

"Him or me?" Sasuke pointed "I guess it's going to be him," the senior grabbed the model by his arm and shoved him out of the door and locked it "Open up! I'm calling the cops on you!" the male on the other side of the door yelled out in anger as he started banging.

Sasuke turned to the onyx haired male who stood there fearlessly without emotion "Don't be shy, just take the money." Waiting a few seconds the senior got tired of it and ended up crumbling it and throwing it to the side "You can't take money from someone you know, but it's ok from strangers?"

The taller male crossed his arms "Or is it, that you do it for free? That's dirty, but I bet that you don't. If it doesn't benefit you-" "Shut up.. Just get the hell out of here" Sai ordered him as he pierced his onyx eyes into the same dark ones "I will, I just need to ask you one thing"

Sasuke trailed his eyes to the other's cracked lower lip as he walked closer, their bodies almost touching.

Sai caught his breath as the other's head neared his ear "_Does it hurt?_" he said in a whispering tone as he slapped his behind lightly causing Sai to wince in pain and back away quickly from him

"You are so blind, you can't even see the truth" now getting Sasuke's attention Sai stood there in the hall avoiding his gaze "Just leave, you're making it seem as if you have one sided feelings for me, sadist" he said with an emotionless face.

Sasuke was just about to unlock the door when he turned his head towards the distant male "Do you know why I gave you a dollar?"

Sasuke hmff-ed as he opened his mouth again "Because _that_ is all you're _worth_ to me" He closed the door behind him, leaving Sai with a growing lump in his throat. The onyx eyed male knew what was going to come out of his eyes if he didn't calm himself down.

He took shaky breaths and locked the door while hearing the two male's arguing, until he heard the apartment door close.

3 hours of lying onto the couch on his stomach he heard a sound emit from his cell phone, telling him that he just received a message. Grabbing the phone he checked it,

FROM: Akira

_How are you doing?_

_P.S I'll see you in two weeks!_

Why did he always have to ask how he was doing, Akira knew that he would just reply the same thing as always.

TO: Akira

_I'm fine._

As he sent the message he dropped the phone onto the floor. His stomach was making hungry growls, but he had lost his appetite, he wasn't hungry.

He glanced over at the clock 7:34PM, he hadn't eaten all day expect for that snack in the morning, before everything turned his day upside down.

Sai rubbed his dark eyes as he tried to get some sleep.

* * *

_Tuesday morning_

Sai struggled with opening his tired eyes, he had barely got any sleep at all. Glancing over at the clock he sighed '_school_' it hadn't begun yet, he had two whole hours to get ready.

He slowly stood up groaning at the pain of his entire back. Sai walked painfully to the bathroom and took off his white tank top, as he pulled it off he felt the fabric touching his burned skin he had gotten because of the constant grinding against the stone ground.

He looked at his back in the mirror, but he couldn't see the whole back only below the shoulder blades. He traced the red markings with his eyes that covered his pale skin, thinking how such shallow scratches could hurt so much.

Sai knew he had to disinfect it, but he didn't own a first aid, and neither did Akira. Even if he had one he wouldn't be able to do it himself. A bright idea lit up in his head '_every school has a nurse_'

After he was done in the bathroom, Sai searched for his uniform, only to get an image in his head when he didn't take it home yesterday '_for obvious reasons_'

The junior put on his light gray jeans and his favorite plain mint blue colored t-shirt with two white stripes on each sleeve that traced down to the end of his shirt, which was by the hips.

Sai grabbed his black messenger bag and put a few books in it, as well as his cell phone. Today he was going early just because he didn't want anyone to see him go to the nurse's room.

* * *

_At school,_

The onyx haired boy sighed as he walked through the school gate '_34 minutes before class_' Sai thought that he would have more time as he went an hour and a half earlier, but no. He had wanted at least an hour, and he blamed it on the bus driver who drove the wrong way at first and then had to get back on his route.

Of course, that hadn't been the only reason.. You could probably guess the _other_.

The shy sun shone at him as Sai squinted his dark eyes, shielding them from the sun's rays.

He tried to walk as straight as possible, not wanting some teacher spotting him and asking him why he's walking so funnily.

When he reached his destination he knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait that long for the nurse to open up and greet him "Boy! you are early!" a blond haired woman stood in front of him as she gestured him to enter "Any particular reason why you're here so early?"

Dark eyes met hazel eyes "It's not that early, school starts in 24 minutes" he stated, getting a wide eye from the nurse with the unavoidable large chest. She checked her clock "I shouldn't have had those shots awhile ago!" she grinned and asked him why he was there.

'_Great_' Sai thought '_an alcoholic nurse,_' he visualized a possible scenario where she poured salt onto his wound instead of disinfection "I have some scratches on my back," he said as he got a slight chuckle from the nurse "You're not trying to seduce me or anything are you?" she laughed as she thought '_who would complain about some scratches? He just want me to drool over his toned body!_'.

"Old hag, don't get your hopes up" the onyx haired boy said as the nurse with the gigantic chest froze dropping her jaw "**O-OLD HAG???!!!**" she looked like a demon "Do NOT call me that you parasite!" Tsunade brought her fist up to her face as she tightened it threateningly at him.

Sai grabbed the hem of his shirt as he pulled it over his head and laid onto his stomach on the hard bed, revealing his red _burn_ marks on his back. It caused the female to calm down "Now these aren't scratches, and that's a lot of it" her womanly voice spoke as the blonde grabbed cotton and a pincette, followed by the small bottle of alcohol.

The onyx haired boy relaxed his hands under his chin while lying onto his stomach "This is going to sting a little" Tsunade said while taking a seat and examined it "how did you get all this?" she said pouring the liquid onto the cotton that was held by a pincette.

"How did you get those _wrinkles_?" Sai countered at her making the blonde shoot him a death glare he wasn't able to see "Hah! There are no wrinkles on my face, and you better treat your _elders_ with respect" she said while putting the disinfected cotton onto his red mark making him wince slightly.

"Whatever you say"

After 10 minutes she was done cleaning it and covering it up with white patches "there you go" she said smiling at him, receiving a thanks from him. She watched him as he stood up and put on his mint blue shirt, her eyes caught a certain red spot on his neck '_did I miss?_' "I think I missed a spo-" then realization hit her, it was a _hickey_.

Sai looked at her with dark eyes "Where?" he questioned. Tsunade didn't know if he was aware of it or not, but he might want to cover it up she thought "On your neck" she said as the blonde quickly added "But that's a hickey, isn't it?"

He had totally forgotten that "I might need one more patch,"

* * *

Now he had ten minutes left until his class started. Sai decided to check what the next class was about, so he grabbed his schedule from his bag "_shit_" he cursed under his breath '_psychology_' today was the _dead line_ for that paper work about himself. He thought about what he was going to do, there was either not go or get a _I'll see you after school_ order.

Sai went with his first suggestion, thinking it to be the best yet. He managed to get to the backyard unseen by any teacher. Some of the students were already at school by now, but those were the smart kids who always scored the highest.

Sai went to his usual spot at the backyard with the big tree. He slowly sat down on the grassy ground, not feeling quite comfortable in his _rear section, _he laid down onto his side instead, holding himself up with his one elbow and a hand to his cheek to hold his balance.

He laid there in the shadow of the tree, closing his eyes as he took shallow breaths and felt the slight breeze caress his cheek and ruffle his silk black hair.

In all quietness he began to think about something or _someone_ he didn't want to think about '_Sasuke_' why was he thinking about him? And he didn't feel any anger or anything towards him, he was just _neutral_.

Even though he had done what he did to him, he just couldn't find the hate today. It couldn't be because he had forgiven him in his mind, that would never happen, friends shouldn't do that to one another. That's what he thought.

But the funny thing was, that before all this, he had a _good_ feeling when he was around Sasuke '_happiness?_' could that be what it was? It was indeed an unknown feeling to him, so he didn't know in which category to put it in.

'_Arrogant perverted jerk_'

As Sai thought of the times they spent together he suddenly felt _empty_, like he had just realized that it all was a dream '_well that's all over now_' he thought with disappointment.

Thinking about yesterday and everything the senior had accused him for made his face drop '_did I ever lie to you?_'

**DING DONG!**

Sai opened his eyes '_Did I sleep?_' he wasn't aware that he had been sleeping for the last 3 hours and 15 minutes. He rubbed his eyes thinking that he had already missed 2 lessons.

He managed to stand up without causing any pain to his lower back region "_now, if I only could walk normal_" he said quietly making it sound more like a wish, but he knew there were no one who could heal this kind of pain.

The onyx haired boy walked inside the school, he had to get to his locker fast before any teacher saw him wearing regular clothing "Hey Sai!" a female voice yelled through the hall '_If I get busted, you're going down_'

Sai greeted the flash of pink "I didn't see you all day yesterday" Sakura said in a worried tone "That's because we're not in the same class…" the onyx haired teen said blankly.

"But I usually see you anyways,"

"don't make it sound impossible to miss me,"

"I'm just--- What's that?" she said pointing her finger at his neck "Just a scratch" he replied but the girl didn't seem to buy it "Guys always say it's just a scratch! What is it really?"

"A bacteria that eats you from the outside into the inside" the onyx haired male brushed past her "Now you're exaggerating" she said confidently as she hurried up to walk by his side "Soooo… how are things with you _know who_" she said giggling making it sound like there was some love affair on the move.

"Who?"

"Well, you know" she elbowed him slightly,

"Would I be asking if I knew?"

The pink haired female twitched her brows "Sasuke!, I meant Sasuke!" Sai's eardrums were about to explode "What about him?" questioned a male with brown hair, getting their attention "Ah, it was nothing!" Sakura said waving her hands in front of her.

The brown haired male looked at her suspiciously "She has a crush on him" Sai pointed out, strangely making her go red. The weird guy left with a grin and nothing more or less.

Sai looked at the flustered girl "Do you like him?" "**Him?**No- of course not!" she said quickly "I meant Sasuke" now it all got quiet, and Sai was getting confused.

Had she always had a crush on him? Or did she get one recently? The most confusing was the way she had asked a moment ago, _how things were going_, how was he supposed to take it?

Was he supposed to take it as if she wanted the two of them to get together or using him to get to know Sasuke later on? '_why am I even bothering to think about it_'

"Have you been.. all this time?" Sai questioned as he looked at the smaller female who looked to the side in embarrassment "Just recently"

Ok, the onyx haired boy wasn't going to be curious and ask her WHY, of all the people in the world .. HIM?!

But he couldn't help but feel a little strange inside.

* * *

_End_

**Note:** Yahoo, finished another chapter! I'll finish the next as fast as I can, just because I've kept you all waiting,


	17. All illusions in one

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: I made this chapter as fast as I could, well, because I've kept you waiting tooo long so I'm making up for it :)  
**_

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: All illusions in one**

**

* * *

  
**

Walking down the stairs to his locker Sai looked to the sides suspiciously, because he had a tendency to meet all the people he did not want to meet.

He quickly changed in the bathroom and put his regular clothes in his locker '_lunch break_' how ironic, he hadn't even worked out his brain today and he was already getting lunch break. It was like doing nothing, and getting it for free anyways.

A spikey blonde haired boy and a female sat in the diner hall talking,

"Is it just me, or is Sai walking a little strange today?" Sakura pointed out, waiting a reply from the male sitting across from her "Haven't seen him all day, but yesterday at the P.E he was walking fine…." He stopped his sentence as something came to mind "He might've hurt himself? because he didn't go on the other classes.."

Sakura lit up "That could possibly be it! He did have a patch on his neck—and his lip was cracked on one side too"

* * *

_Diner hall_

Sai grabbed a plate and scooped food onto it. He scanned the hall for empty seats, luckily there were many, unfortunately he saw Sasuke and his minions. Sai didn't like the fact that they had the exact same lunch times "Sai over here!" Sakura waved with a happy Naruto '_Don't yell you !"#¤%4&/_'

The junior didn't want the senior to spot him, he just wanted to eat in peace '_leave me alone!_' he ignored her and quickly glanced over at Sasuke, he obviously didn't hear her.

Sai went straight for the corner table near the tall window. He liked it the most because the view was nice, and he would sit quite far away from the _seniors_ "**HEY SAI! WHY ARE YOU SITTING THERE ALL ALONE?**"

Sai froze as his eyebrows started twitching. There was no way in hell he was being ignored now, because he literally had every eyes on him, including those dark cold ones. He really had the intention to kill the blonde, he even thought that the windows were going to crack. But unbelievably didn't…

The onyx haired boy didn't pretend that he didn't hear him… _obviously_. Instead he just gave him a _I don't want to look_, the special look was nothing more than his usual blank face.

There was no way he was going there to sit with them, for two reasons, the first one being that they sat too close to THAT table and because he didn't like speaking while he ate.

After a few seconds, the magnets came by themselves. That wasn't predictable.

As they sat down the blonde made a big deal of Sai's appearance "WOOW… you look like a beat up corpse! How bad is your wound?" Naruto said changing subject directly "Do I look as if I'm dying?" he implied wanting to point out that he was perfectly fine.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and replied "Yes"

* * *

_At the other table_

"Man! He is so loud!" Suigetsu complained as everyone else at the table agreed, but one of them didn't have his mind set on their discussion.

"_You are so blind, you can't even see the truth"_

Dark eyes were forced onto the onyx haired boy on the other side of the hall '_what exactly did you mean…_'

"Sasuke, you know what?" the brown haired male said grinningly "Hn," he answered as to tell him to go on with his speech "That pink haired girl over there, she has a crush on you"

Green eyes clashed with onyx ones as she looked at none other than Sasuke "You guys… he is totally staring at me" she said blushing a royal red. Naruto turned to look, and even Sai trailed the senior's gaze.

Something about it just didn't quite click with him, it was an annoyance that stirred '_fuck this_' he grabbed his plate and went was going to leave it, as he heard a few protests from his table.

"He does walk a little weird" Naruto agreed to what the pink haired girl had brought up. Sakura didn't really hear him, since she was in different thoughts.

As the day neared its end he just had to meet his all too happy psychology teacher. She stood in front of him with her flowing brown hair and matching eyes "So, where is your paper?" she tapped her foot waiting for the onyx haired teen's answer "I have no intentions to write it" he simply said seeing the fury in her brown eyes "If you're going to be this way, then so be it… I'm reporting this"

_You would be surprised at how fast the report was responded_

The principal with his bald shiny head tapped his fingers onto his table "Well, Sai Aizawa"

"I see here that you are almost failing psychology… and P.E…. But P.E is worse…. " '_this guy is slow_' "Since you're not 18… We'll have to immediately contact your parents" he said looking through his thick glasses at the stunned teen.

"I'll fix it"

"We'll still have to call…"

"What if I work extra hard?"

Everything went silent for a while until he heard a loud sigh,

"You'll have to talk with Gai what to do to bring up your grade… as for psychology, just write that paper and participate more and your set"

_After talking with the two teachers_

He really was a desperate boy. But he was prepared for the worse, but he didn't think it would get like _this_.

Now he had P.E Three days a week for a month! He wasn't happy about it, he wasn't anything in fact. The disturbing thing was that he would probably end up like most of the times, P.E with the senior.

It was for the better. He didn't want them to call his parents so they could get more upset with him and tell him what a failure he was and so on.

The thought of having his own parents going against him wasn't very comforting or encouraging.

The days just seemed to pass by, as every school day was the same and work at the hotel was Sasuke-less.

It was good wasn't it?

Sai woke up on the Sunday morning readying himself for work. He took a long shower, after that he put on some everyday clothing, being black jeans with a checkered stud belt, a gray shirt and a plain black hoodie with white stripes at the zipper.

The onyx haired boy hurriedly ate his meal and went straight to the bus stop to get to work.

When he arrived he quickly went into the dressing room and put on his black trousers, white shirt and black vest.

He was set to get to work, as he closed the door behind him he saw his first guest come up to him "Hello" the man greeted "I booked a room under the name Charlie Wilson," Sai checked the folder '_key 67_' he memorized and gave the key to the man who thanked him.

Work had never been so boring, and so _unnecessary. _Time used to fly by when a certain person stood beside him, but now it was going at a turtle's speed.

"Daydreaming?" a masculine voice echoed in his ears, causing him to slightly turn his head "Hi Itachi," Sai greeted the approaching male who stopped beside him "Do you have any idea why Sasuke has been so frustrated lately?" the shorter male turned to look at him "Why would I know?"

"You're his friend"

"Well, you're his brother"

"You know him better"

"His friends know him better"

"And.. you aren't his friend anymore?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I told you"

'_oh, yeah, the __**sasuke frustrated part**_' he internally rolled his eyes,

".. Why don't you ask him?"

Sai turned his gaze to look else were "We aren't that close," the teen didn't say anything "Did you know that Sasuke broke up with May yesterday?" Sai wasn't surprised, neither did he really care.

'_maybe.. he and Sakura?_'

The only thing that slightly disturbed him with it was that Sakura was an ordinary girl, compared to May who had everything. And that had been the reason why Sasuke had stayed with her.. He hadn't stayed with her because he liked her, but for the reason that her success and his could make a fortune in the future.

But with Sakura, it was different. Something had definitely happened that he didn't know, the pink haired girl wouldn't just fall for him, would she?

"…. Did you?" Itachi repeated not taking his eyes from Sai's profile "I don't know why you are asking me this--" "Look, I know there is something going on with the two of you" Sai let out a sound of annoyance "Don't just assume that there is something going on! You're just like-" he stopped his sentence '_your brother._'

Itachi softened his features "I'm just trying to warn you,"

"Warn me of what? We're not even friends!" Sai half yelled getting slightly out of control. The similar dark eyes scanned his face '_It was me who saw the two of you on the balcony.._' a pale hand turned Sai's head to face the elegant man "He will hurt you, he's not capable of loving" Itachi said as the teen slapped away his hand "He can't hurt me, I don't feel anything" he tried to tell himself, but he knew how wrong he really was.

Because Sasuke had been the only person who was able to break that barrier.. And now he was getting angry at Itachi for bringing him up, why did he have to make it so obvious, Itachi wasn't stupid.

"Just be careful," the black haired male said with care in his voice as he left but stopped when Sai suddenly spoke up "I know" then he continued walking, until the teen couldn't see him any longer.

Of course he knew, the thing was he had already been hurt badly and he didn't think he even _liked_ him anymore.

He just wasn't sure.

* * *

_07:00 PM_

He had just quit work and was walking outside in the pouring rain, with only his hoodie as _cover_, as he walked he tried to zip up the hoodie but luck hadn't been on his side today so it got stuck as he tried to un zip it.

While he was struggling to zip it down he cursed under his breath, and voila it worked. But every success had its own side effect. Just as he had managed to pull it down a car at full speed splashed water all over making him soaking wet '_just great_' he swore at the driver internally.

When he reached the bus stop he checked the timetable, the next bus was going to arrive 07:40, how ironic, he had just missed the bus a minute ago.

He glanced over at the high apartment buildings and down to the street, he didn't see a soul not even a bird. The rain began pouring harder as he stood there and a few cars drove by, one suddenly stopped. It was a black limousine, and out of it stepped an all too familiar female, her long curly brown hair bounced as she walked towards Sai with teary eyes…

**SLAP**

Sai just stood there as the woman just slapped him, she gritted her teeth as she began crying and collapsed onto her knees and buried her face in her hands "It's all your fault!" she cried but didn't get a reply from the onyx haired male '_how come, I don't have to do anything to make it my fault.._'

"S-Sasuke is mine! W-why d-did you take him from m-me!?" she stuttered as she cried "…. WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER!" she screamed looking at him, but she got nothing but silence from him "W-we saw you b-both that day… at the park"

Sai wasn't too surprised, but now he knew the reason why they had made a plan to get them against each other. Maybe it was for the best, why be friends with someone who doesn't trust you, doesn't even give you a chance to explain.

Maybe this was necessary "YOU'VE CAUSED ME SO MUCH PAIN!" '_I've been in pain too_' but he wasn't going to whine about it, besides, he didn't know which ones pain was worse, his or hers?

She stood in front of him with two mixed emotions sadness and anger,

"You're nothing to him!" '_I know_'

"**You're… A GUY FOR CHRISTS SAKE!**" '_I know_'

"**Sasuke was everything to me!**" she began to hit him with her fists onto his chest, but every time the the fists were thrown it became weaker and weaker, as she burst out crying. What was he to do about it?

He couldn't rewind time, he didn't know how to comfort, he couldn't lie and say '_it was all a nightmare_'

"**WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE!!!**"

Those words must've been the same as his parents, they didn't say it, but they sure showed it. Maybe they had wanted a better son than himself? He was sorry because he couldn't be that son.. that well mannered and top student son.

"I have about 60 years left," like always he said those things on the most inappropriate times, but he couldn't help it. The furious green eyes glared at him "You're about to get _ancient_" she threatened and strode into the limousine as it drove off in high speed.

* * *

_Next day at school_

"You haven't written about yourself, only that you like drawing," a brunette said arching her brow at him "I don't know what else to write" Sai simply said as he got a head shake from the teacher "Then go ask your friends for help!" the female said as she strode off to help other students.

'_what a pain_'

When class ended he handed the paper to a confused blonde haired male "huh?" was his response "Write it for me," Sai ordered him looking at the stunned teen in front of him "if it makes you happy" he said with a wide grin "Indeed" the onyx haired boy replied with a blank expression.

* * *

_Lunch break_

"Let's go sit next to Sasuke's table" Naruto said with a tailing female after him. They sat down at the table closest to the raven's.

Both of them greeted him, only one of them started blushing though "oh yeah!" Naruto lit up as he pulled out a paper from his pocket, making Sakura look curious "what's that?"

Naruto unfolded it "'write about yourself' paper work" he answered as the pink haired girl took it from him "Let's see what you've written about your—wait a second, this isn't yours, this is Sai's" she said pointing a finger to the name written on it "… and he has written one thing he likes.. and no more… Anyways, why do _you_ have it?"

Naruto scratched his head "he's having a hard time writing it, so as his friend, _I_, will help him" Sakura's eyebrow twitched as he had just ignored her as being one of Sai's friends "What about me?" he looked at her "fine, you can be in on it too"

A figure sat himself down onto one of the chairs next to Sakura "What's this commission about?" he questioned as he grabbed the paper from the pink haired girl who had no time to react "h-hey!" she protested as Suigetsu read it.

"_I like to draw_?" he paused and looked up "Is this everything snow white has written?" Sakura tapped her finger to the table "_Obviously_" she mumbled.

"Suigetsu, why don't you come sit with us!" a brown haired male said pulling at his blazer "You can't live without me?" he grinned as he pushed their table against the other, making it look like one big table.

"That works," said the laughing brunette "give it to me" Naruto said as he snatched the paper from Suigetsu who shot up his eyebrows "You could have just waited and I would've"

The blonde boy took out his pencil "You, are not going to write." Sakura said as she took the pencil from his hands "why not!?" he whined "Because Sai won't be able to make out the words," she grabbed the paper and turned it, so she had a clean page "Let's begin with describing him,"

Naruto and Suigetsu nodded as the two seniors at the other table turned their attention "ok, I'll write down his first and last name.. what's his age? And birth date?"

The three of them just realized that they didn't even know the _basics_ "I suppose he's the same age as you Naruto, 17" the blonde nodded slightly "ok, no one knows the birth date, so we'll just ask him when he arrives" the light blue haired male said as he toyed with a rubber band.

As soon as Sai walked into the diner hall a pink haired female ran to him hooking her arm around his and dragging him to their table "_Oh shit no_" he cursed quietly as he saw Sasuke sitting at the emerged tables.

"Snow white! " Suigetsu called with enthusiasm as the pink haired girl pushed him down onto the chair "Loosen up you're so stiff!" she said smiling at him. Sai slightly opened his mouth as all of them at the table watched him with interest "I'm.. gonna go get food" as he was about to get up two different hands were put onto his shoulders, restraining him from moving "Since I dragged you over here, I'll get food for you!" Sakura said winking at him.

Sai cursed this awkward situation. His plan didn't work out as he thought it would've, he wasn't going to get food, hell, he was going to leave. But those plans were ruined now.

Fortunately he couldn't see Sasuke, only from the corner of his eyes. Sakura sat across of him, Suigetsu to the right and Naruto on the left. The other two seniors sat at the length of the table, only being able to view the three of them by their profiles.

"ok! We're almost finished with your paper! All we need now from you are your likes and dislikes, favorite food and so on" Naruto explaind as he showed an expression of achievement.

Sai got curious about who those _we_ persons were, if it had been a certain senior who had written on it he didn't think he'd want to give it in to his psychology teacher. For several reasons.

The pink haired girl placed a plate in front of him, and a glass of water. Sai inspected the food, it was mashed potatoes and fish, not his favorite but eatable.

The brown haired male left the table leaving Sasuke and them. Sai hoped that the raven would follow but he didn't, he just sat there leaning back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sakura grabbed the pencil "when is your birthday?" curious eyes looked at him. His onyx eyes trailed to the side making a pause before he answered "December, 5th" the female wrote it down, before she stopped "that's only a month away" she said glancing over at Naruto who smiled wide "Am I going to be invited?" the fox like boy said rubbing his elbow at Sai's arm.

"Invited to what?"

The three of them 'EEH'd at the same time, while Sasuke was quiet and listened to their conversation.

"You'll turn 18!" the red eyed male said with enthusiasm as the other two nodded their heads vigoursly "What's so special.." Sai said taking a bite of his food.

Suigetsu counted all the reasons onto his fingers,

"One, you can buy & drink alcohol"

"…."

"Two, you can watch 18+ movies"

"…"

"Three, driving license"

"…"

"Four, you can buy fireworks"

"…"

"Five, You can get married without parental consent"

"Six, you can get a tattoo without asking your parents,"

"Seven, you can get into clubs"

"Eight, smoke legally"

"Nine, join the military"

"Ten, you can end up in jail"

Sai didn't bother to look at him "Nothing special then," he answered as Suigetsu protested and the other two laughed at him "Since your birthday is soon, what do you wish for?" The pink haired girl said with excitement, everyone peered their ears even the loner.

Well, this was an all too new question for him. He didn't exactly know what he was going to say "Is it necessary?"

Their jaws dropped at the answer "Come on! Everyone has a wish! Even if it can't be fulfilled" the blue haired male said as he got countered by the female "But we are going to fulfill it, yeah?"

The blonde poked at Sai's side "come on, tell us already!" the three of them were eager to hear what he had in mind. But as he thought about it, he couldn't come up with anything, there really wasn't anything he wanted, so he shrugged his shoulders in an _I don't know_ manner.

Suigetsu let out a loud sigh "You better have a wish when you blow out the candles," Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement as they began to talk about their wishes but was interrupted as Suigetsu asked Sai yet another question "What did you get when you were younger?"

Another pregnant silence crept upon them "Cards from my parents," he answered as he drank water. No one was commenting on it, because they were thinking about the stuff they got on their birthdays. They suddenly felt spoiled.

"Are you going to continue with the questions? I won't be here for long" Sai said directing his gaze into the emerald eyes "Ah yeah," she said quietly "Favorite color?"

"Grey"

"_What a boring color_" Naruto mumbled as he got a few stares,

"siblings?"

"Only child,"

"Who do you look up to? It can be a celebrity or whoever"

"Is it necessary?" Sai questioned, getting a _no_ from the pink haired girl.

As the questions went on they finally managed to come by his likes and dislikes, surprisingly enough Sasuke was still there with them.

"What do you like to do? Counting out _drawing_"

"Sleep"

"Nothing else?" the female said as the whole table was about to fall asleep because of the boring answers. Sai shook his head "and your dislikes?" Naruto questioned boringly as the female wrote down "Just come up with something, I don't feel like answering any more questions"

Sai grabbed his glass and drank the in it water "Are you a virgin?" he choked as the words reached his ears as he turned around and started coughing. Sasuke rolled his eyes '_You think?_'

Naruto and Sakura were bashing the red eyed male for asking such a question "What's the big deal! He's a guy! It's not like he'd be shy" no one saw the pinkness of Sai's cheeks as they continued arguing and he stood up to leave, until his frowning blushed face was spotted by a smirking Uchiha.

He quickly turned and leaved as quickly as he could, leaving the others speechless.

* * *

_End_

**Note**: Hope you liked it!:3


	18. Trust me

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: Thanks for the reviews! it really helps me to update :3 am I fast at updating or what?! I'm actually really proud about that haha!  
**_

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: Trust me**

**

* * *

  
**

Sai splashed his face with cold water hoping it would relieve his cheeks. He became slightly annoyed at the fact that Sasuke was probably laughing to himself as he saw Sai's reaction '_damn you_'

He went out of the bathroom to get dressed for P.E. Now he was wearing another set of clothing that the school had been giving out as the weather had gotten colder. 9th and 10th grade males had different clothing while the 11th and 12th had the same, with a few more special adjustments onto the seniors. Their logo of BiS high was in golden letters placed on their chests, while the others had a plain white one.

The attire he was wearing now was a black jacket with its collar slightly touching his chin. His lower part was covered in black sweatpants with matching shoes and white socks.

Today he was meant to be with his own class, but as luck would have it, THEY were free from physical education, just because they ran some '_mile competition'_ on Saturday, that he didn't even know about.

He walked to the big field that was 3 minutes away from school, the breeze had gotten much colder than it had been the last months. But he figured because after all it was November, he was just glad he wore a whole covering attire, not like last time.

The field he was going to was very large, it had a wooden fence that was about his height, if not bigger.

As he reached the entrance he opened up the door that made a screeching sound making his ears irritated. When he stepped foot onto the track field he saw his class a few feet away.. This was going to suck, Sai thought as he spotted the few people he had seen too often.

The coach spotted Sai and greeted him "This is Aizawa Sai everyone, be nice and take care of him" Iruka said as he patted the boy on his head '_be nice and take care of me?_' how ironic wasn't that. They looked like a flock of wild animals on a killing spree, and if someone wanted to really hurt him it had to be the raven, who was already throwing imaginary daggers at him.

"Yes sir!" Suigetsu yelled out as he waved at the younger male who purposely ignored him "So Sai, you want to be a coach today? Or would you like to work out?" as those sweet words came out of Iruka's mouth the younger male couldn't believe his ears. Was this brown haired teacher an angel sent from heaven?

Sai hadn't fake smiled in ages, so he took this moment to do so "Really? Then I'd like to coach" he said cocking his head to the side "Shall we split the group in two, or do you want to chose a few?"

This day was only getting better, he was going to make Sasuke suffer so much he wouldn't be able to move a single muscle for a month "How about I choose one of them? Since it's my first time coaching" the brown eyed teacher smiled as he agreed "Who's your choice?"

No one had been listening to their little conversation until Iruka's voice called out a name and caught the attention of a certain male "Sasuke, you're under Sai's orders" dark eyes glared at the mischievous male beside the teacher.

"The rest of you will come to the other side of the field," Iruka said as he began to walk away with the rest after him, except for one person. Sai just felt like laughing at that moment, finally he was getting revenge, it wasn't enough but it was revenge nonetheless.

Sasuke crossed his arms glaring at the other "Any particular reason to why I was chosen?" Sai walked up the grandstand and sat down onto the hard wooden plank "I believe you should know why," he said leaning his elbows onto the plank where he had his back leaned onto.

The senior wasn't a bit surprised "You can start with doing 100 pushups" Sai ordered as the older male got to work, without complaining.

But Sai knew that the senior was indeed cursing him for every push up he had to do, and that just fired him up even more.

The onyx haired boy kept the count as he reached 54 without any struggle, he wasn't even breathing irregularly '_no fun_'

Sai was disappointed, the senior managed to do it without a sweat "500 sit ups" the junior ordered.

The raven got down to it as he began to slowly count, his mind was wandering off without him wanting it to…

He watched Sai while doing his sit ups, the boy was so bored it looked like he was about to sleep at any minute. Sasuke's eyes traced Sai's features, watching him in silence while the teen was staring at a spot on the ground.

His dark eyes found their way to the junior's pink lips, they opened slightly and made slow movements, no sound was heard, until…

"What are you? Deaf or something?" Sai said as he walked over to the male who was doing what he had been told "Did you say something?" the senior questioned avoiding his gaze "how many sit ups left?"

Sasuke looked up at him now "I thought you kept the count," he said as he stood up looking slightly down at the junior "then you better redo them all over again" Sai said crossing his arms,

"Are the two of you changing positions?" a masculine voice came from behind,

"N-""**Yes**" Sai shot Sasuke a glare as the teacher smiled "I'm glad the two of you are getting along," he said and left because of the whining group a few feet away. They were going to run a bit in the forest nearby '_glad I don't have to do that_'

The onyx haired male watched the figures disappear into the corner "_100 pushups_" Sasuke said sarcastically trying to get his revenge "Why would I do that?" Sai countered pointing out that the teacher wasn't even there to witness it.

"Very well," Sasuke flipped open his cellphone "So, are you going to?" Sai sneered, he was acting like a five year old, hell a five year old could be more mature. If he wasn't going to do it the senior would tape it and have it as proof, and he didn't have the time to get point reduction from P.E.

Sai admitted defeat as he slowly kneeled and began pushing up. Why did it feel like everything worked out for Sasuke, but not for him? Was he stealing his little bit of luck or what?

After he managed to do 20 he slowed down, by thirty he could barely hold himself up "are you serious?" Sasuke mocked as he sat at the grandstand watching the struggle which ended with him quitting and just sitting onto the ground "I don't have much arm muscles, I'm better at running"

Well if he had to choose something he was better at it technically was running.

"No, change position, do 50 sit ups and you don't have to do anything else"

Sai laid onto his back thinking this was going to be easy, because it wasn't as hard as pushups "you better not take it back" he said quickly as he was about to start "wait" a husky voice said as the senior walked up to him and pushed down his knees to the ground, making it harder for him.

The junior knew he was being too nice "you demon" he said doing his first sit up.

_After30 sit ups_

He was already struggling and breathing a bit heavily as he fell onto his back "pause" his stomach was hurting really bad, he didn't know when the last time was when he did sit ups.

"Who told you to pause?" came an arrogant voice disturbing his breathing time "you never said I couldn't—And you can't change it now" he added quickly and continued with his sit ups.

He was getting a little warm now but the breeze took care of it making it go easier on him '_two left_'

When he was just about to do the last one he lost his balance and was about to fall onto his back, but his hands had taken a hold of Sasuke's jacket and dragged himself up "I made it" he said breathing heavily not realizing that he was too close. Sai was stunned as the dark eyes captured his own, Sai suddenly felt a pair of lips onto his own.

He quickly backed away only to lose balance and fall onto his elbows, Sai had a confused look onto his face as the senior looked down on him and pinned his strong arms to the junior's side. Sasuke was hovering over him just like that time in the storage building.

He felt like he wanted to run away, just do something anything "**move**" Sai demanded as he tried to push him off "I said move-- " "**Tell me**," Sasuke interrupted staring his dark eyes into the onyx ones "on the balcony, when you said you liked me… did you mean it?"

Sai was confused at the situation, what kind of mood swings did he have? And what was with this questioning? Was it ok for Sasuke to toy with him like this? Whenever he felt the need to?

"does it really matter now? I don't like you one bit" he answered and tried to get up but was quickly pinned down again "as I thought" a frown crept onto the senior's features as he pulled away from the lying figure.

A part of him wanted to tell him that he did like him at a time, _in some way_ but something was preventing him. And that something had much to do with trust.

It's not like he believed everything he said anyways, he didn't even have a chance to defend himself.

He was tired of it, he just wanted to tell truth to hurry up a little '_get it in his stubborn head_' he surprised himself at the fact that he himself was so eager for Sasuke to find out the truth. But what would happen after that?

Would they go back to their usual lives? Would things change for the better or worse?

Was his pride going to be so hurt that he didn't even want to see Sai because he, the Uchiha, had been wrong all the time.

Sasuke walked away to the entrance and shut it loudly.

After Sai's last class he was about to get home as he had already changed to his ordinary clothes, but stopped as he saw a certain pink haired girl talk with no other than Sasuke.

Suddenly his feet began to drag him towards them '_what am I doing?_' he hadn't noticed that Naruto was also there with the two of them '_shit shit, turn_' but it was already too late as the all too energetic blonde greeted him along with Sakura, and Sasuke only gave a slight frown.

"uh, hi" Sai greeted back just wanting to disappear at that very moment "Well I have important stuff to do, so" he began on his lame excuse "Sakura just spilt out the beans" the blonde said arching his eyebrows at Sasuke and the pink haired girl who was blushing.

Sai could feel his eye twitch slightly "And what did Sasuke say?" he said looking at the blue amused eyes "um, why don't you ask him yourself? He's right here you know"

'_I don't want to hear it from him!_'

He thought that it would hurt less if Naruto said it, but what was he thinking now? Was he actually _jealous_?

'_No way in freaking hell_'

And yet another lame phrase escaped his mouth "I didn't notice him" which made Naruto and Sakura laugh uncomfortably while Sasuke just shook his head.

"We decided to try out dating" the pink haired teen said blushing a bright red. Boy was he getting annoyed at the way she blushed when anybody mentioned Sasuke lately.

"I thought Sasuke wasn't your type,"

Sai didn't see anyone except for Sakura, the others had just seized to exist. There was something that took over him, a slight irritation began to nag him "well," she said and was about to say _but things change_ but was rudely cut off "Then why are you even going to give it a chance?"

"Could you let me finish?" the pink haired girl argued "You going to marry too?" he was so irritated now that he didn't even know what he was saying ,at that point he was mentally slapping himself.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?!" Sakura half yelled at him wondering what was wrong. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who stood there confused as ever with slightly widened eyes.

The blonde opened his mouth to say something "Are you **jealous**?" he said directing it to Sai, as the three of them stared with intensity "I'm not jealous!" he said confidently as he furrowed his eyebrows "Then what is it--" "Aaaah, don't say anything just go away" he just wanted them to stop talking, or else he was going to say things that he would regret.

'_what the hell is happening to me?_'

Sakura strode off with a tailing Naruto "Sasuke? Are you coming?" the female waited for his answer, but he just stood there in awe looking at the teen in front of him.

Sai had bitten down on his lower lip too hard that it started bleeding and he could feel the metallic taste in his mouth. Something was seriously wrong with him "Why don't you go, she's calling you, are you deaf or what?" how many times hadn't Sai said something about Sasuke's hearing?

He just felt the awkward situation, so he had to piss off Sasuke in some way to make it go back to normal, unfortunately it didn't, because he just stood there and looked at him strangely "I hate you," Sai said as he hurried out the school entrance '_What did I just do?!_' he was going out of his mind, he rubbed his fingers to his temples '_this did not just happen_'

He was afraid that Sasuke might run after him, because he didn't know what to say or do. So he ran all he could until he didn't know where he was, and if he didn't know, Sasuke would certainly not know, right?

He walked between the buildings breathing heavily from the long run. Sai leaned against one of the brick walls, he pulled out a black hoodie from his bag and put it on to cover his naked arms.

He was thinking about tomorrow, and how he would face this whole situation again. Who would want to go back to school when you had caused such a scene, like a silly school girl with a crush.

But he didn't have a crush.. or so he thought.

* * *

_School_

The blonde scratched his head slightly "I kinda feel bad for Sai," Naruto said glancing over at the raven and the pink haired female "I wonder what's wrong with him.." Sakura said masking the truth that she knew why, she wasn't dumb.

"He's jealous" Naruto explained as the pink haired girl rolled her eyes at him in a knowing way "Let's go find him" the blonde finally said "He's a guy, he can take care of himself, right?" Sakura was sounding too selfish for her own good now "The feelings are all too new for him, he's probably going crazy as we speak" Naruto said.

Sasuke was going to search for the teen "you coming or not?"

The pink haired girl hissed "yeah,"

* * *

It had felt so ironic when he came back from P.E and got to hear about that _dating_, for the love of god they had just kissed before that.

He walked out between the buildings, having no idea where he was. Sai checked the surroundings '_I really ran without thinking_' he thought, because he had never seen this part of town, even though it was probably just 10 minutes away.

Sai pulled the hood over his head, he hadn't bothered with zipping it up as he walked around the shops and heard people talking as they went by.

"Oh no! it's going to rain today again, and I was going to have so much fun roller skating"

'_great_' he thought, not the least happy about it, he just hoped it didn't have to rain when he was out, November sucked.

Sai walked until he stopped at a kindergarten and saw children playing '_it was so easy when you were that young_' he complained as he was getting older and crankier.

As he continued to walk he heard his name being called out as small footsteps were heard, the short boy was hugging his tall legs "Hello Jacob" Sai greeted patting the boys curly head, his hair was a light brown color reaching its length to his shoulders.

The blue eyed boy pointed to something new about his hair, he had gotten blunt-cut bangs "I have bangs too now" he smiled, his fringe was straight compared to the longer hair locks "You are officially in the club" Sai said with not so much enthusiasm, making the 6 year old scowl.

"Why are you not happy?" he questioned looking at Sai who shrugged his shoulders "Ah! Wait here!" the small boy ran and climbed over the small wooden fence and went straight inside.

Sai was curious as to why he had to wait, was it something he wanted to show, maybe?

The boy came running without anything visible to see "close your eyes!" he demanded pointing at the teen's eyes. Sai did as he was told "now you can open them," onyx eyes scanned his out stretched hand, he was holding a bracelet with hearts and stars on them, in rainbow colors.

"put it on!"

Sai took it out of the child's hands and slid it onto his wrist, it was a perfect fit, not too loose or too tight "Why thank you" the onyx haired boy looked at his wrist where the all too colorful bracelet were, it really did stand out.

Jacob pulled his sleeve "roll up your sleeve so it is more visible" he whined as Sai did what he was told, he didn't have to roll them up though, he just dragged his sleeve up, he did the same with the other.

"Are you happy now?" the curious boy asked looking up at him, Sai nodded and fake smiled making the blue eyed boy happy.

"Did you come to get me?"

"No, I was just passing by"

"Why were you passing by?"

"I had nothing else to do"

"Don't you have school?"

"Yes"

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Because,"

Sai said with nothing else to answer with, the boy sure was asking a lot of questions "Then I'll go too, just because"

"No you can't do that" Sai said in all seriousness "Why? But can't you tell my teacher that you're here to get me?" those pleading blue puppy eyes suddenly got bigger "I can't do that,"

"Why not? I have a friend that gets picked up by his brother" the boy hinted "and the teachers are okay with it" Sai scratched his index finger to his head "well, you're parents would get worried, wouldn't they?"

Jacob was starting to get sulky now "what if I ask them today, could you pick me up tomorrow?" the onyx haired male didn't know what to answer, he wanted to say _no_ but he just couldn't "I guess so," There was no way his parents would agree to that, letting a total stranger pick him up.

The boy changed his expression fast, to that of a happy smile '_Children sure get over stuff easily_'

"Give me your number,"

Sai was quite taken a back that the small child had a cell phone. But he guessed that he had one so he could tell his parents where he were etc.

Both of them exchanged numbers "I'll send you loads of messages" Jacob warned as he grinned "you better not do that, or you'll get in trouble when your parents know you've been wasting money" Sai explained.

"It's free to message until I'm 13 years old" he pointed out as he was suddenly called by one of the female teachers "oops! Have to go" they waved their goodbyes as Jacob got scolded by mid twenties female.

* * *

He walked into the small city as he saw a bus station, Sai checked where it went '_seems like it goes all the way_' he applauded at the thought that he didn't have to change bus to get to the apartment.

He just had to wait _30 whole minutes_….

Sai felt a drop land on his head, by that he knew that it was going to rain. And just like in any comic the rain just started to pour down like a weeping river, this was just great.

By the time the water had gone through the fabric on top of his head, Sai's hair was getting wet in the process as it trickled down to his face. He wiped away the water that was trailing down to his eyes as he saw a silver Mercedes-benz in a blur.

'_I must be seeing things_'

He tried to tell himself as the car turned and stopped at his side. The window rolled down "are you going to get in or not?" the senior questioned sounding a little irritated like always.

Sai shook his head, making the raven wait until he changed his mind. The onyx haired male didn't feel like getting soaking wet from standing there, but he didn't want to enter his car either, and then realization hit him. Since his bag was only of thin fabric his school books were going to get destroyed, and he didn't want to have to pay 30 dollars for each of the four books.

He grabbed the handle of the silver car as he pulled it open and sat down avoiding the senior. He had just gone against his own will, and he didn't like it at all, it was disturbing him.

"That took you two minutes and a half" Sasuke said with irritation in his words "I never forced you to wait," Sai said looking out of the window "I couldn't just drive off leaving you looking like a lost kitten" he teased as Sai kept quiet.

Sai swept his wet bangs to the side, getting Sasuke's attention to his wrist "That doesn't look like something you would buy," he commented "I didn't buy it," Sai said looking at his wrist.

"A gift?" he questioned as he drove and finally got the younger male's attention. Sai glanced over at the senior and then at his bracelet, it was a gift wasn't it? Probably his _first_ real one.

"… yeah"

Sasuke glanced over at the satisfied looking junior "Who did you get it from?" he questioned thinking it had to be from a kid, and he was right.

"A midget at kindergarten" just as he finished his sentence he got a text message,

FROM: Jacob

_Hi what are you doing?_

_I'm drawing!_

As he finished reading it, yet another one came, and guess who!

FROM: Jacob

_Are you out in the rain?_

_You can come here!_

Sasuke got curious as to who it might've been who had sent those messages, Sai caught his curious gaze in the mirror "The midget," he said as his mouth corner turned up slightly while replying to his text message.

_I'm not doing much._

_And I'm not out in the rain._

**Sent**

"**Why** _Heinrich_?"

Sai was taken a back at his sudden question. Was he finally getting his chance to tell him that he hadn't done anything?  
"You don't have to believe me, but just listen to what I have to say" Sai took a shaky breath "I was never at his place, he drove me home. And I don't know how my cell phone made its way over there, he might've just took it from me when I wasn't watching"

Sasuke still didn't believe a word, he just thought it all was a bad excuse as Sai continued "Whatever or whoever you heard was not me. All I know is that it was all set up to get the two of us to hate each other."

"It doesn't make sense" Sasuke said with a hint of distrust in his voice "It makes plenty of sense if the two of _them_ saw us at the park.."

The raven shook his head "No one saw us"

"Don't be too sure about it, who else would set up a plan like this if they hadn't seen us?"

The junior had a point, but he just didn't have any solid proof "Do you have anything to back it up with?"

Sai glared at the senior "Is it so hard to believe anything I say?" he wasn't making a sound, the only sound that was heard was the sound that came from the car "I understand that you don't trust easily, but I would give you a chance" Sai said as he said the last phrase quietly but hearable.

"Maybe it was your doing? The jealous way you got a while ago.. You could've been jealous of May-" "**Don't flatter yourself! **Who's the jealous one?! You got all pissed because you _think_ I was screwing around with Hein and who knows who else you thought I've been done by!" Sai couldn't help but yell at the senior who pulled into an alleyway.

"Shut up, will you?" Sasuke demanded as he stopped. Sai was getting frustrated at the fact that he tried his best to make him believe, but he just couldn't break his hard head, his eyes began to sting yet again as the lump in his throat formed.

"The only time I might've lied to you was when I told you that I didn't like you.. because I did" Sai didn't dare to look at the male beside him, he was afraid that the senior could see his struggling face expression, he didn't want to cry again.

"_He will hurt you, he's not capable of loving"_

Just as Itachi's word had replayed into his head he regretted that he even said what he had, well it was too late now.

"You sure are showing it in a strange way" Sai turned his frowning face at him as his eyes got even more watery by only looking at the senior "How about you.. y-you dumb fuck" the junior cursed as warm tears trailed down his pink cheeks.

Sasuke was shocked in place, not in a million years did he think that the male in front of him would be this full of emotion. He suddenly felt guilt strangle him stunning him at the sight of the crying figure.

Sai quickly turned his head and wiped away his tears "_something is seriously wrong with me_" he mumbled and turned his head away sniffing quietly as the car once again started and left.

He felt so awkward crying in front of the senior. He watched the rain fall to the ground and make pounding noises onto the glass. His eyes just wouldn't stop leaking as he continuously wiped them away.

Sasuke glanced over at the sad teen. His eyes were starting to get red and the once pink lips had become darker in shade making him look even paler than he was. The older male felt guilt take over him "I'm sorry,"

The words struck him like lightning making his tears just continue as he started to sob "W-what exactly are you s-sorry for?" he felt so pathetic as he continued to cry "I'm sorry I made you cry… And I'm sorry I can't trust you"

* * *

_End_

**Note**: omg! I finished it! I hope this one wasn't as boring :P

_Preview of next chapter_: **Innocence **: The truth finally gets out! What will happen to Sai and Sasuke?


	19. Innocence

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: wohoo new update!**_

_**I've been thinking about the whole SasuxSaixItachi scenario, I still don't know what to do!**_

_**A big thanks to the reviewers, and a thanks to those who read it!:D**_

Kelly-chan: haha! you crack me up! XD and I'm very sorry for not updating in such a long time! bad me!

I was going to finish it on sunday, but since you need your medicine! here it is!**  
**

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: Innocence**

**

* * *

  
**

"_I'm sorry I made you cry… And I'm sorry I can't trust you"_

They hadn't said a word to each other at the drive home, not even a bye or thanks.

Sai changed clothes as his cell phone suddenly rang, it was Akira.

"_Hi! How was school today?_"

"… never better"

"_What's wrong? You sound a little, I don't know, but it's something_"

"No, I'm fine"

"_You can tell me, I could probably help you_"

"I don't think you can"

"_Then let me help you solve whatever it is_"

"… What would you do, if you were being falsely accused, and you were pretty sure who it was who set it all up… Also , the person you're trying to convince isn't going to trust you if you don't have any solid proof"

"_You've gotten into a mess huh? If I were you I would-_"

"Don't bother, it's no use.. I don't feel like talking right now, so, bye"

He said cutting him off before he could even say _bye_.

* * *

The female gritted her teeth as she called a certain white haired male "Guess what"

She said in annoyance "_What?_" he questioned curiously.

"Sasuke was by Sai's apartment a while ago, how could I miss it!"

"_He was? What did he do over there?_"

"How should I know! Our plan seems ineffective"

"_You want to know why he was over at Sai's place?_"

"Sure—why you got a plan?"

"_is your place occupied?_"

"No, only me here"

"_Great, I'll bring Sai there so you could personally ask him_"

"Would you do that for me? You're such a gentleman"

* * *

_Sai's apartment_

The onyx haired boy was drying his hair with a blue towel as he watched the non interesting TV.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Who was it at this hour? Sai thought checking the clock before opening the door to see his _**former**_ friend "What do you want now?" he questioned, continuing to dry his damp hair "If you would like an explanation, follow me" he said lurking his silvery eyes at him.

Without any questions Sai dressed quickly and locked his apartment door. He grabbed his cell phone that was in his pocket, to reassure that it was there.

The white haired male smirked at the junior beside him "I'm surprised, you actually came without a fight" '_that's because I have a plan dumbass_'

_26 minutes later_

The red car had just driven onto the Bonnet's ground "where here," Heinrich announced as he stopped and got out of the car, with Sai tailing behind him.

He opened the door for the onyx haired boy and let himself in after him "You're awfully quiet" he said snaking an arm around the other's waist "don't touch me" the younger male elbowed Heinrich in the stomach making him groan "m-maybe later"

They reached May's luxurious room "This was unexpectedly fast," the female spoke up as she stood up combing her hair with nothing to comb it with "Hein, could you get that rubber band over there?" She questioned staring her green eyes onto it.

Sai took the time to slid his hand into his side pocket,

_**Call**__--- Jerk _

He quickly put it behind a plastic flower so he would hear everything they said, without anything disturbing the sound.

"Thanks" the green eyed female said smiling at him "So, Sai, let's get down to it.. Why was Sasuke at your place today?" she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him like a cheated wife.

Sai heard that Sasuke had picked up the phone because he could hear a slight _are you there _"How did you know he was at my place?" Sai questioned as the phone got quiet, it wasn't quiet because he had closed the connection, but it was _probably_ because he was trying to make out what they were saying.

"I hired someone to put a tracker under his car" she said confidently "are you going to answer my question?"

Sai fake smiled at her "I'll answer if you tell me how that genius plan of yours was played out," The two of them looked at each other and laughed "First of, we saw the two of you, we got pissed and decided to do something about it. So we made a plan to make the two of you go against each other!"

Hein continued "I took your phone when you weren't looking. This was the starting point, are you going to finish the rest?" the sun kissed male said looking at the confident female "Then I asked a computer geek at my father's company to make a sound file for me. And that sound file was of course, _your voice_, he had the best program to do it. And it took a whole hour to actually adjust your voice. Ah, you might be thinking, _how did you know he'd fall for it?_ Simple. Sasuke doesn't trust anyone.. Therefore the only truth for him would be the _sound_ he heard"

'_In your face,_' that's what he wanted to say to the raven. And he wasn't going to get out easily from this, now that he knew the truth, _he_ would have to **beg** for forgiveness.

"I see, you had it all planed out then. Did you hear that Sasuke?" he said applauding. May and Hein looked at each other with confuse "Who are you talking to?" the brunette raised an eyebrow.

Sai wrapped his pale fingers around his phone as he closed the connection '_damn, I must've lost much money_' "I think I'll go now," Sai said fake smiling as the two of them dropped their jaws at the sudden backfire.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!" a loud scream echoed as he ran out of the mansion not wanting to get caught by anyone. All he cared about right now was meeting up with Sasuke so he could tell him off.

Sai jumped into the red car '_Hein you clutz_' he started the engine as he drove off with the two of them following up behind, but they of all people should know that no one can out run a car.

This was actually the first time he drove a car. Good thing he always watched the drivers, he was a quick learner when he wanted to be.

Sai was far from a pro though…

* * *

The onyx haired male parked the car as he walked those 3 minutes to the Uchiha mansion.

**DING DONG**

Victory was his, he felt so good about himself, like he had just won a trophy. Sai dusted of his mint blue t-shirt and gray jeans while waiting for someone to open the door, eventually somebody did.

And that somebody wasn't who he had expected though "Hello Sai," Itachi greeted with a slight smile as he saw the teen "is Sasuke there?" he questioned as he got a nod "He's in his room, come on in"

Sai entered as he took off his shoes and walked up the endless stairs as he locked his eyes at the senior's door '_you better be prepared for what's coming for you_'

He was thinking about everything he was going to make him do for him, just to get his forgiveness '_it would take a year_' but Sasuke had to deal with it, he had just cracked his own pride now, so why not just band aid it and confess his wrongs.

He opened the door only to be met by darkness, he walked inside and closed the door after him trying to find the button to turn on the light "_where the hell is it?_" he mumbled to himself as he couldn't find it "Sasuke?" he called out but didn't get an answer.

Sai's eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness as he stumbled across the room to pull the Venetian blind cord. He could now see the entire room as the moon lit it, Sai scanned his dark eyes over the room as he saw a still figure under the bed covers "_are you serious?_"

He walked over to the sleeping form as he knelt down to face him "Wake up already," he demanded but got nothing back "Stop pretend sleeping," Sai poked the raven's forehead "come oooon," he whined as he stood up.

"damn you, hibernating at a time like this"

He slapped Sasuke lightly on the cheek to irritate him awake, and it was working. Sasuke squeezed his eyes and groaned, he continued until his wrist was grabbed and his whole body was wrestled onto the soft bed.

Half of Sasuke's body was on his own, his bare arm had sneaked itself to his waist and not to mention one of his legs were between Sai's legs.

The pale cheeks were suddenly getting colorful as he tried to pull away "**YOU PERVERT.**" To his surprise the older male's eyes fluttered open revealing his flawless dark eyes "What are you doing here?" he asked surprised not letting go of the teen "I'll tell you when you get off of me, **pervert**"

Sasuke finally realized their position on the bed as a smirk crept onto his lips "Then I don't want to hear it," he said as protests came from the junior "Did you answer your phone when I called?"

The raven waited a while before nodding "where you even listening to anything?" Sai questioned, prepared for the worst case scenario "No, I don't even remember answering the phone" it was definitely the worst case scenario!

"What a waste of time" he laid there sulking at the fact that his bad luck had won "Let's make it worthwhile" the senior said as he started kissing Sai's neck up to his pink cheek "you really are a pervert" Sai pushed back the older male's face, making him an escape.

But as quickly as he had tried to get off the bed he was pulled back by his shirt. A heavy weight sat on top of him, straddling him and holding down his arms above his head. On top of him was a half naked man, but then again, he wouldn't know, because the sheets were covering his lower part. Sai didn't want to look down so he could check for himself either.

And trying to move in this position would just make it all awkward, because if he did try to, it would be like grinding onto him, how embarrassing.

"You're dreaming, " Sai said trying to get him to think he was. Even though the odds of Sasuke really being asleep were zero. He was trying to get him to think he was actually dreaming.

"Think about it, would I be in your room, on your bed if you weren't?"

Sasuke chuckled as he parted his lips "What are you trying to do? Make me sleepy?" Sai sighed as his plan had failed "Besides, we all have urges don't we?"

The teen shook his head furiously "Speak for yourself you perverted failure" the raven smirked as he released his grip around his hands and slid them under his shirt "H-hey" Sai tried to push away the groping hands as they stroked his sides gently "Don't you feel bad for stealing **my** **virginity** you **rapist**?" Sai said talking loud and clear.

Sasuke laughed sarcastically "Your virginity? Please, you probably lost it to some stranger! And don't --" he was disturbed by his ringing cell phone so he grabbed it and answered ever so politely "What?!"

"_**Sasuke, I can explain!**_" the familiar female voice echoed between the two males '_this is your chance_' Sai quickly pinched him slightly on his arm to get his attention, with success "_say; __**explain**_" the onyx haired boy said as the raven rolled his eyes "Then **explain**" Sai managed to sit up, not minding the sudden closeness as he listened to what she was saying.

"_I did it for you! I thought that it was the best way to keep you from him! That's why I made Haruto at dad's company make a sound file of Sai's voice.. _"

Sasuke was stunned "so.. Sai was never with ...?" speechless.

"_No he – wait a minute…APRIL FOOLS!_" she laughed nervously trying to mask what she had already revealed.

Sasuke closed the phone and threw it onto the ground "you owe me big time" Sai said leaning back with his hands keeping his balance.

The senior couldn't believe his mind, everything was racing before him. The suppressed guilt had been let out and it expanded as he thought of everything he had said and done to the young male before him.

He had made him suffer, and he was innocent. _"You are so blind, you can't even see the truth"_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about-" "__**Don't lie!**__"_

"_**I bet you really are a prostitute**__"__"Say, how much did he pay you?"_

"_no, I hate you. You should be the one who is sorry and begging for forgiveness" _

"_You brought this up on yourself"_

"_Pathetic, you make it seem as if it was your first time"_

"_Do you know why I gave you a dollar?" "Because that is __**all**__ you're __worth__ to __**me**__" _

Sasuke got off of him as he walked in his black pajama pants to open the balcony as he sat himself down onto a chair. Pale fingers slid out a cigarette, Sasuke lit it while rubbing his forehead.

Sai followed his eyes after the raven, slowly sliding off the bed and watching the speechless senior who was covering his face in shame.

Suddenly, Sai himself felt a pang of guilt '_why?_' he shouldn't be the one feeling guilty! He should be the one who felt that _happiness_ he so longed for. Why wasn't he feeling that? He had such high hopes.

Did he really like Sasuke that much that he was feeling guilty because it had affected him in such a way?

Sai quickly left the mansion walking in haste '_It's better this way_' he wasn't going to let it affect him, not anymore. He would leave Sasuke for good now, because it was really for the best, wasn't it? Sai didn't need someone who could make him _feel_ , he was doing better before than now.

Feelings were just a burden, something that you could live without with, because that's what he had done until he met the senior.

He never wanted to hurt, ever again. Therefore Sasuke was not to be involved in his life anymore.

Sai wanted to erase the feelings he had for the male. It was pathetic enough that he had such feelings towards him, even though he had said and done horrible things to him.

* * *

_Uchiha Mansion_

Sasuke sat on the balcony all alone, as the night air had gotten colder and was practically like ice to his skin. He thought of all the horrible things he had done to Sai '_I am a monster_' there was no chance he thought that he would be forgiven, _**ever**_.

The thought of never being able to stand by his side was unthinkable; the thought of not ever being forgiven was unbearable. But he knew, it was _his_ fault. Sasuke knew that he would have to live with this pain forever, because everything had been his fault.

And to even think for a second that he thought that Sai had actually sold his body, just built up his guilt. Sasuke felt angry at himself for not trusting the teen. What had he ever done to not deserve his trust?

Sasuke was the fool of the century.

It felt like he had been controlled by the three deadly sins, wrath, envy and pride. How it could manage to go this far was beyond him.

He would've never thought that he would get so envious of the thought of having the junior snatched from him, even though they never had a closer relationship. The envy had lead him to mistrust, the wrath had taken over later on, as the pride was always there to be the judge.

Sasuke could as well be the spawn of satan.

_**Knock knock**_

A light knocking from the door made him snap himself out of his thoughts, but he didn't want to answer it. Sasuke just wanted to be alone, because that's what he deserved, for all eternity.

The door opened as he heard the footsteps get louder as the person approached and stopped at the balcony door "Any idea why Sai rushed out?" Itachi questioned looking down at the depressed figure.

Everything went quiet, only the wind could be heard as it rustled the leaves on the trees "_I've done something horrible,_" he said in a saddened tone. The standing male looked at him with confuse '_what could be this bad, that you actually become depressed?_' Itachi thought as he questioned him "What.. did you do?" he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it, but the curiosity got the best of him.

_Sasuke told the older man what he had done…_

Itachi was speechless, his eyes were widened as he tried to melt down everything his brother had told him. He couldn't believe that Sasuke had been that cold hearted "I didn't trust him, I didn't even give him a chance…"

The older brother gritted his teeth "You are _disgustingly selfish_" he said with such hatred it could be felt over the atmosphere "I don't understand what went on in your head… Neither do I want to know… But mark my words, he will never forgive you" Itachi stated "you better leave him alone and forget about him,"

The words felt like daggers into his already crushed heart "How am I supposed to do that..?" he couldn't imagine his life without Sai being there, he had been that light who shone down upon him. He had been the reason why he had been in such good moods "Stop being so selfish! You don't like him! You just want what you cannot get," Sasuke stared his dark onyx eyes into his brother's identical ones,

"No, that's not it… I really do like him.. It's just too much for my own good"

Itachi laughed ironically "Do you really believe that yourself? Would a person do that to someone they liked?" Sasuke withdrew his gaze as he looked at the dark blue sky "I wouldn't know.. It's the first time I've ever felt these kind of feelings towards anyone"

Itachi's face softened as he placed his hand onto the other's shoulder making him almost withdraw his hand from the ice cold skin "At least leave him be, for his own sake"

"Let's go inside, unless you want hypothermia"

* * *

_At school_

It was already Friday, the days had passed so quickly. Akira would be back on Sunday, and he would get his surprise. He wasn't all too curious about what it was, because he was thinking about something else.

Since the truth had been revealed Sasuke hadn't bothered him at all. The senior had kept his distance from him, just like he'd wanted to. But something just felt missing in his life. It couldn't be that he missed having Sasuke around?

Or could it be because Sakura had been distancing herself from both him and Naruto?

"Sai! Are you coming?" the blonde said sticking his head through the door "Hmm?" Sai looked curiously at him "The whole school is gathering in the main hall, it's going to be some speech" the onyx haired boy followed Naruto as they went there.

* * *

_Main hall_

It was such a crowded place, and everyone was talking to one another. Sai couldn't even hear what the blonde was saying, and _that_ was weird enough, so it had to be very loud.

A screeching sound was heard in the entire hall making people cover their ears and swear at the noise "**Attention please!**"

The onyx haired boy couldn't really see the stage where the man stood on, because a rather large guy blocked his sight. It wasn't as if he wanted to though.

"**I know that you all have been waiting for this announcement**"

'_what announcement?_'

"**We have decided where to go on our school trip for summer,**"

Everything went quiet for a few seconds "**and as you all know, we won't be leaving the country**" whines were heard all over the hall "**Hey! At least you get a school trip!**"

"**We are going camping in the magical forest of the south!**" now complaints were filling the room

"Where is that place?"

"who wants to go camping!?"

"I wanted to go to the beach!"

"This sucks!"

"why can't we ever go to a normal place?!"

"I can't sleep in a forest!!"

"Whaaaa! I don't wanna be in a forest! It's scary!"

"**QUIET!**"

Even Naruto was complaining. Sai didn't have much to say, it was bothersome enough having a school trip.

He managed to escape from the main hall, and to his surprise there was no teacher to stop him, so he just went outside.

The air had never felt any fresher!

The main hall had been all cramped up and the air was so thick he couldn't breathe.

He walked and turned into a corner thinking about that camping trip, Sai didn't notice the male who was leaning against the wall smoking until he almost walked into him.

Their dark eyes clashed at the sight of each other, making Sai turn his gaze to the side and walk pass him "wait," he stopped in his tracks, not daring to look back at the senior.

Sasuke put out his cigarette as he watched the other's back "please… look at me" Sai hesitated for a second but did as he was told. They stood two feet away from each other "…." The junior kept quiet waiting for Sasuke to say what he wanted to.

"I don't expect you to forgive me," he continued "I'm sorry for putting you through pain," Sai could hear the sincerity in his voice as the senior took a deep breath "I was selfish… Because I," he didn't finish his sentence "Because you what, Sasuke?" the junior waited for the answer.

"never mind" the raven couldn't say it. Sai suddenly couldn't feel the guilt he had felt before, he just wanted to lash out at him "You feel bad because you were wrong, right?"

The raven shook his head as Sai continued "And I don't expect to forgive you, it doesn't matter what you say or do" the onyx haired teen was frowning at the taller male who showed a regretful expression "I'm glad that the truth got out, because now I'm finally at peace"

Right now he himself was confused.. Why exactly had he tried to reveal the truth? Was it because he wanted Sasuke's trust? or was it because he wanted it over with so the senior could feel bad about himself? Or was it… to leave him alone? maybe go back to where they were?

A part of him wanted to get away from him, but the other part was clinging to Sasuke "Let's just pretend that we don't know each other, and never have" the teen turned and walked away "Because, I, was afraid to lose you'" Sasuke finally finished that sentence he couldn't say a while ago.

Sai froze as his heart skipped a beat "I didn't know how much you meant to me, before it was too late" was he confessing? '_It's too late, Sasuke_'

His heart raced as he felt the senior get closer, until Sasuke's arms wrapped around him "_please, just for a minute_" Sasuke whispered quietly into his ear.

Sai's onyx eyes fluttered as to prevent those new tears from falling, he was about to say something but he just couldn't let it out, his throat felt sore. It felt like time had stopped, but it certainly hadn't because he could hear Sasuke's relaxed breathing and the song of the birds.

'_Sasuke.. is this what they call love?_'

His heart was racing as the warmth between them emerged '_Is there something wrong with my heart?_'

Sai felt the pounding heart onto his back '_Maybe we both have something wrong.._'

'_or is it right?_'

"_I hate you.. for making me like this_" Sai managed to get out in a coarse tone as the tears dropped onto the senior's hand "Don't cry," Sasuke pleaded as he turned the teen to face him. Sai felt his strong hands that were on both sides of his cheeks, as the thumbs wiped away his warm tears.

"I don't want to see you in pain," Sasuke said with a rather painful smile he had never seen before "_Goodbye Sai_" Sasuke said in the most gentle way, as he left a kiss onto his forehead. Sai felt the hands retreat from his face as he saw the taller male walk out of his life.

"_I didn't cry because I was in pain, Sasuke... I was happy because I finally knew how it felt to be loved, even though it's just for today_" Sai said quietly knowing that the raven wouldn't hear him. He could still feel Sasuke's touch and his kiss as he turned around and walked off.

* * *

_End_

**Note:** I hope you guys liked this chapter! :3


	20. Beside you part 1

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! And I am REALLY REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I swear I will update more now, since it's closing into Christmas and that means I practically have no exams : )**_

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter:** **Beside you (part 1)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Two weeks later,_

_Wasn't Akira going to get back soon?_

_That's what he said last __**month**__, and two weeks ago. The reason why he has been postponing was because of a girl he met. And things seem to be getting pretty serious with the two of them._

_This girls name was Alice, and she was going to come along with Akira. Where would I go?_

_I can't just stay here with them can I?_

_But.. That's not really bothering me._

_But what is bothering me is that I miss a certain person. I feel the need to be by his side.._

_After everything that's happened, I still can't shut him out of my mind. And my emotions are raging because of it._

_He doesn't seem too bothered by it. The first few days after the "break up" or whatever it was, I was successful at trying to avoid him. But now, every time I see him, this pain in my chest grows stronger._

_And what makes it even more painful is when he won't look at me. I, am the one watching him from the distance._

_I am the one who seems to be the most hurt by it. When in fact, it's Sasuke who should be the one?_

_Why am I like this?_

_Could it possibly be what they call love? Or am I mixing this emotion with loneliness or something else?_

_I haven't had a problem with being lonely before, I actually enjoyed it._

_Maybe I've just gotten used to being around him…?_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Lunch break**_

Sai was sitting by a table with the blonde talkative teen, not really paying attention to anything he said.

His onyx eyes just searched the dining hall for a certain someone '_stop it_' it was lame, that he had to tell himself that, because his eyes were a bit uncontrollable.

He put down the fork and started to massage his temple, catching Naruto's attention "what's wrong?"

Sai ignored his question "I … don't know what happened between the two of you, but-" "**It has nothing to do with him**" he said sharply lying to his friend and to himself.

It had everything to do with him.

He even had to quit his job at the hotel, and of course there had to be questions to why he would want to quit. His answer? _I have to focus at school_, that was a bullshit excuse.

Fortunately, he still had some money left from his salary, which would provide him with food and such for at least 2 months or so.

His thoughts were cut off as Sasuke made his appearance, with Sakura by his side. He suddenly lost all his appetite "are you gonna eat that chicken? Cuz I could really eat that for you" Naruto said with glistering eyes.

Sai shoved his plate to the side getting a quick 'thank you' from the hungry male beside him.

His onyx eyes trailed to Sasuke once again '_it's not like he's going to look back anyways_'

Of course he didn't want him to look back at him, not when he's this fragile.

It's weird, what a person could do to you by merely showing up.

"Say … are you possibly suffering from depression?"

Sai got caught off guard. He glanced back at the blonde "depression?" could that be what it was? Those sleepless nights, loss of appetite, feeling drained, not wanting to do anything, feeling like something is suffocating you? The feeling of just wanting to disappear? _I don't want to deal with it._

"yea, your eyes, they just seem really sad.. Like someone with a depression" Naruto said in a calm voice, only to get a snort from his classmate "I'm always like this"

The blonde looked at the other side of the dining hall, spotting Sasuke and his gang, with a certain pink haired female "no, you're different now. You haven't been your usual rude self, you haven't even insulted me yet!"

"what, you get horny when I insult you? Is that it?" Sai said emotionlessly making the male beside him chuckle "jokes to the sides.. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you"

"I think you should stop watching full house, it's rubbing off on you"

"yea it kind a is isn't it?"

* * *

After the last two classes Sai was exhausted, not because he did much, but because it felt like the lessons just became 3 hours longer. That's how it felt these past days, and it was goddamn awful.

Everything was going painfully slow, as if time wanted its revenge on him for some reason. Why couldn't he just go into a coma for a year or so? That would make him forget, and return to his old emotionless self.

He liked it that way. Sai regretted that he ever had wanted to feel any emotions at all, it was just troublesome, and nothing good came out of it.

All this, because of a guy?

Sai didn't know why he still wanted to be by his side, even though he'd forced himself on him. For some reason he couldn't keep the grudge. Even though he was the one who wanted to get away from him, had he been lying to himself without knowing?

**P**ossibly.

'_is it possible to wish away memories?_' probably not, but that was his wish. When the day his birthday comes, that's what he'll wish for. It's worth a shot, even if it won't come true.

**D**esperation.

His birthday was closing in, it was already 28th of November. And the cold winter air had arrived, but was this winter going to have any snow? He didn't remember when he last saw snow, that didn't vanish from the ground as soon as it fell.

* * *

**5****th**** December** _Sai's birthday_

(_yeah I'm time jumping! Because I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to know all the boring stuff Sai did!_)

Today didn't feel any more special than yesterday, or the day before that. Why was everybody hyping over turning 18 anyways?

**RIING RIING!**

Sai picked up the phone, having a slight idea to who it was

"_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_" One of the voices was recognizable, but he figured it was Akira's girlfriend who was the other one congratulating him.

"Thank you? I suppose" Sai didn't know how to actually reply to something like that, so that would have to do.

"_How does it feel? You're 18!_"

"Great" he didn't really feel anything. But, that depression was still there harassing him.

"_You don't sound too excited, but don't worry, me and Alice will get to my place and celebrate! And do you know who's gonna make your cake?_"

"The Cheshire cat?"

"_No silly! __**Alice**__! she's actually a pastry chef, a very good one, you'll be surprised_"

"oh.. Wonderful" he replied with no hint of excitement.

"_Be prepared for the big surprise! We'll see you around 5PM, bye_"

Sai closed his phone as he said his goodbye '_I wonder what kind of surprise it is_' the best thing he could get right now was a restore-yourself pill, a working one. Or a memory eraser, that would be even better.

He looked out from the window "_I don't get to take a day off from school do I?_" Sai said to himself as he saw the gray weather outside. He could not see a single leaf on a tree, they looked _dead_.

_At School_

This was going to be troublesome. Especially if a certain blonde hadn't forgotten about his birthday.

Sai visualized at the possible scenes the blonde could create, he was regretting his decision to even go to school now.

But it wasn't too late to change one's mind. He stopped at the middle of the path that led to the entrance door. The onyx haired male turned slowly and looked at the gate that would help him get away from the possible problems he would be encountering.

It was very tempting.

'_Since it's my birthday, I should get a day off_'

He walked towards the gate.. when suddenly, the expected happened "Hey Sai!" ok, it hadn't been that expected, especially since the path he had chosen was were the noise brat had just appeared '_great, that was my only escape_'

Naruto jogged toward his friend "Wheew, I thought I was going to be late! Guess I made it in time!" he happily shot a fist up to the sky as a victory pose.

* * *

_**Lunch break**_

Everything had gone unexpectedly well, Naruto hadn't said anything. It was just a normal day, with nothing new happening "Oh, I got to show you this really cool thing at the backyard of the school!" Sai didn't like this, somehow it seemed like some sort of trap, but maybe he was just being paranoid.

"What cool _thing?_" he questioned as the blonde grabbed him by the arm and led him there without a say "are you going to tell me or what"

"Persistent much?" Naruto chuckled at the other's frown

This was it, he was going to destroy his peaceful day. As he opened the back door Sai expected to be met by loads of people, like it usually was in movies and such, but it was empty.

"OMG! DO YOU SEE!" Naruto was so excited at the sight of a …. _Swing_.

"**that** was the cool thing?" Sai ridiculously said '_I worried for nothing_'

Naruto shot him a glare "Fine, you be that way! BUT, now OUR school has a swing like every other school has! HAH" he was defending and praising a swing?

What a weird day.

Truly very weird.

* * *

_**At home**_

Everything went really smooth at school today. Maybe this was what they called a lucky day.

Nothing could possibly go wrong now, with Naruto not able to make a scene at school.

Now Sai was just going to wait for Akira and Alice to arrive, and it wasn't long before that was going to happen.

Sai caught himself in the mirror's reflection. He just stood there staring at himself '_am I supposed to look any different?_' he thought as his pale fingers stroked his chin '_maybe change of clothes would be good_' after all he was still wearing his uniform.

He grabbed a pair of black jeans, a black and white striped shirt, and last but not least a two row stud belt.

While he put on the belt he heard a sound coming from the door. More specifically, a key being insert to the hole.

He stood in the middle of the hall, cross armed while the door opened and revealed two human beings.

Surprise spread across their faces as both of them turned from surprise to, happiness "Long time no see!" the brown haired male said closing the door behind his girlfriend.

Both of them were carrying a plastic bag, which would probably be were the presents were supposed to be.

The girl which seemed to be his age looked pretty with her short blonde hair, with sparkling blue eyes that resembled the ocean. Her lips curved into a bright smile as she extended her hand "Hello, I am Alice Clayton"

Sai shook her hand "Sai Aizawa" he greeted looking down at the somewhat short girl.

Akira led the two of them into the living room "Do you want to open the presents now?" the brown haired male asked flashing him a smile.

There was no excitement in his eyes as he replied "It doesn't matter,"

Akira and Alice both reached for their plastic bags and withdrew their box. But Alice had two boxes, one of them would possibly be the cake he supposed. Since Akira had already told him she was the one who made it.

"I'll go put this into the fridge meanwhile," the blonde female said, getting a nod from her boyfriend.

Akira clasped his hands around his present "Happy birthday Sai, hope you'll like it" he said reaching it out to the onyx haired male, who's hands grabbed it "Thanks,"

He wasn't sure what it could be, since every time Akira had asked him what he wished for he would always reply with the same thing '_nothing_'.

Alice came back into the room as she sat down next to the brown haired male. They were both waiting for Sai to unwrap the present.

His onyx eyes eyed it suspiciously as he unwrapped it, revealing a rectangular box which had a cell phone on its cover "…"

Akira watched his blank expression, not really expecting something else "I know you already have a cell phone, but that one has a camera, and it's more high-tech than your current. And it's got lots of other features" he explained getting a nod and a fake smile from his friend.

"I will treasure this," he said laying it aside as Alice gave him her present "Happy 18th birthday" she said smilingly.

Sai unwrapped it and opened the cardboard box, inside was an envelope and a gray beanie cap and matching mittens "I didn't know what to buy, but since its becoming cold those should keep you partly warm" her voice sounded a little nervous as she gulped in the middle of her sentence.

"Thanks, this will be useful" he said flashing her with his infamous fake smile, making her relax and take a shaking breath "I-I'm glad you like it"

After the present opening came the cake, and it was one of the most creative cakes he had ever seen, the girl really had some mad skills. Sai praised her skills as they all dug into the wonderful taste.

**RIING RIING**

"It's not my cell phone,"

"neither mine" Said the light haired female, which made the two of them stare at the birthday boy "I guess it's mine," Sai said answering the phone.

"_**HEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY!**_" a loud voice screamed through the phone, making Sai tilt his head away from the phone.

"It's not a big deal,"

"_Yes it is! I was totally shocked when Sakura reminded me of it, she was like 'hey isn't it Sai's birthday today'_"

_Sakura huh?_

"_So we rented this beach house for your birthday-_"

"I'm not coming. And who do you mean by **we**?"

"_Actually, you don't have a choice, if you don't come here, we'll come over there_"

How was he going to get out of this? He didn't want to go, but what could possibly happen? Worst case scenario was if they came to Akira's apartment, so maybe it was better if he just got his ass over there without questions.

"Who do you mean by **we**?" Sai questioned again. But he didn't want to know, yet he asked again, as if he expected someone special '_what am I thinking?_'

"_You'll have to come here and see for yourself!_"

".. Fine"

And with that he cut off the connection.

The couple in the room looked curiously at him "Friends?" Akira asked with a slight surprise in his voice "…. _yeah_"

* * *

_**Outside**_

Sai was 5 minutes away from his destination, and he hoped this 'house' wouldn't be close to the one he had experienced intimacy.

Akira had been really curious as to where he was going, and who were this new friend/s. Sai did indeed as the two of them if they wanted to come along, but they declined and said that he should enjoy his day.

A voice echoed through the air "Over here!"

Sai turned his attention to the direction which he heard the voice come from, and sure enough he saw the noisy brat at a distance.

As he got closer, Naruto ran inside and his onyx eyes caught the light go off 'surprise party…' it was just too obvious. Not that it was really surprising anyways, the way Naruto had called and forced him to come wasn't really something you would do if it was a surprise party, was it.

He opened the door and prepared himself of screaming teens. He closed the door and searched for the switch, finding it just at his side.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**" he heard a crowd shout as he scanned the people in the large room.

The people he recognized stood right before him with drinks in their hands, while the ones he had no idea who they were, were standing on the stairs and behind the railing at the top of the stairs.

He could see, Naruto, Sakura, Suigetsu… and two people he wouldn't expect to be there, Heinrich and Itachi. There was no sight of Sasuke.

But why was _Heinrich_ there? He of all people should've already ran away back home, but there he stood, with a smile plastered onto his face, like nothing had happened.

And Itachi? Why would he be there? He had no clue.

Not wanting to make a big fuss of it, he just stood there speechlessly while the noisiest people were trying to sing in synch, but failed miserably. It sounded like gibberish, even though he knew they were singing a birthday song.

And in a matter of seconds the party had started with Katy Perry – waking up in Vegas blasting from the loudspeakers.

Naruto and his crew approached and gave a pat on Sai's back while handing him a drink, that was possibly alcohol mixed with whatever flavor.

Maybe this day was going to be good for him, he could possibly forget about Sasuke. That was his wish.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder while he was drinking, he turned around and faced an almost Sasuke clone '_Itachi_'. He was saying something, but Sai couldn't hear anything because of the loud music "What?" he said loudly, hoping Itachi would say it louder.

But instead of saying it louder he grabbed him by the wrist and led him through the whole crowd, until a tall glass window was shoved to the side, opening its path to the clean balcony.

Itachi loosened his hold and leaned on the railing, with his arms resting on it "You quit" he said referring to the job at the hotel.

"yes?" Sai didn't know why he suddenly said that, it wasn't a big deal, now was it? Itachi's sharp features lit up by the glowing moon, making him look even more mysterious than he already was.

"Does it have anything to do with Sasuke?" Itachi asked waiting for an answer while the younger male took a sip of his drink. The burning sensation in his throat relieved him, it made him think of that alone, than on _anything_ else or _anyone_ else.

"No." Sai replied strictly looking into the onyx eyes of Sasuke's older brother "It's obvious" he said with his all too stoic face that resembled that of his brother.

"Then why ask?" Sai didn't like where this discussion was heading towards, he just wanted to forget about the raven. And yet someone just has to bring him up all the time, was life a bitch? Yes.

"I wanted to hear it from you. But I did warn you about him" he said it as if he knew something like that would happen. And it raised a feeling inside of him, a feeling very like annoyance.

"I don't know why you are bringing this up. But don't think anything happened between me and him, so your lecture wasn't needed in any case" Sai said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He didn't like the fact that Itachi sounded like he _knew_ what had happened.

But it hit him '_what if he knows?_' was that why he was interrogating him and making himself feel pitiful?

"I know enough"

With those words he knew that Itachi knew of what had happened. And now he did, indeed feel pitiful, ashamed and naked in a way. In other words, he felt like an open book.

"You're ruining the party mood" Sai said as he gulped down the last of his drink and turned to open the glass door to get a refill. He was going to drown these feelings along with the undying depression.

"I'm here for you… whenever you need to talk"

Sai froze a little but continued inside where he suddenly met his _ex-friend_, who followed him while saying something like "I'm sorry" "Forgive me" "I was blinded by love" and so on.

The onyx haired male grabbed a bottle this time without giving the tailing Hein a single glance his way as he made it to Naruto and the crowd.

Sai had spotted Naruto, Sakura, Suigetsu and some of the ones in the ravens group of friends. The blonde male waved at him to come over and sit, so he did, what could possibly go wrong.

He sat next to Naruto and straight across from Suigetsu "Birthday boy! How'd you like the party?" the light blue haired male questioned while showing a toothy smile.

"super," Sai answered as they changed subject and talked mostly about what ever came to mind.

One of Suigetsu's friends suddenly brought up a subject he wanted to avoid, but he was just going to ignore it so it wouldn't bother him as much… hopefully that would work.

"Say Sakura, how's it going with you and Sasuke? The two of you are dating am I right"

The pink haired female blushed slightly and nodded "I hope it's not one-sided though" Suigetsu jumped into the conversation "Haha, I never thought Sasuke would actually give you a chance, you are quite the flat chick" he said looking her up and down while smirking.

Sakura raged at the provoking male "W-well! Atleast I'm not flat like a boy!" this caused Sai to choke, making his throat burn even more from the slight coughing "Sai chill out don't drink too fast!"

As if that was the reason to why he choked.

* * *

_End_

**Note: **as you can see I didn't really leave you guys at a cliffhanger! But next chapter will probably be up tomorrow or the day after that. I'm going to start making this story head to SasukexSaixItachi. But who do you guys WANT Sai to end up with? Is it up to me?=P


	21. Crossing paths part 2

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**SasuxSai fanfic**_

_**NOTE: Thank you for the reviews! I'm really happy that you guys are still reading my story, even though I suck at updating =)**_

_**and here's the part 2 that was promised!  
**_

**Can I Hold Your Hand?**

**Chapter: Crossing paths part 2**

**

* * *

  
**

"Why isn't Sasuke here?" Suigetsu asked looking at the onyx haired male, but when he didn't answer he looked over at Sakura "How should I know, he just said he was busy"

The light haired male sighed "He's already found a new play thing?" he said mockingly giving a quick glance at Sakura who froze in place, making him burst into laughter.

Sai watched the two of them word fight with each other. A thought came up to his mind '_is it serious?_' he was thinking about the fact that Sasuke and _her_ were dating '_it can't be .. can it?_'

His thought were disrupted by a sudden arm clinging onto his shoulders "what's up?" Sai looked to his side, only to see the tanned male he oh-so-not wanted to hang around.

Sai shoved his arm away and stood up to leave the group. His head spun like crazy, he was about to lose his balance but he used someone's head as a leaner "easy there!"

"My myyyyy, Sai I told you not to drink too much didn't I?" Suigetsu teased as the onyx haired male strode off wobbling away.

Sai wasn't thinking about the raven anymore, he felt _great_ , he actually felt like dancing. But he wasn't _that_ drunk.

He squeezed through the dancing crowd, he was searching for someone. And he was going to get confronted.

It took a while to find him since his vision was a little blurry from the drinking. Itachi was talking to someone when Sai came and drew his attention to him "you, why are you here?" it was a question he wanted an answer to.

The older male looked down at the frowning expression getting slightly taken aback "Let's go outside and talk"

* * *

_**Outside**_

This time they weren't on the balcony, but they took the stairs down from the balcony so no one else would see them leave.

They were standing below the house, it would be scary for some to have a "hovering" house above oneself, but Sai didn't mind it. Besides no one was going to see them. But that wasn't important, at least not to Sai.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

Itachi looked down at Sai who had his arms crossed over his chest ".. I think I get it, you're here so you can rub it all in my face. Am I right?" his expression was blank as he glared at the older male "Are you mad at the fact that I'm here, or that I know what happened?"

Yeah, which was it now? He didn't really care that he had showed up at the party, but he had been curious. "Answer my question," what made him angry wasn't because he was there, but because he **knew**.

"No it's not like that. I didn't come here because of Sasuke, I came here because I wanted to"

Was he trying to confuse him? "Then why did you have to bring him up?" Sai remembered that, that was the first thing he did.

"I wanted to know what kind of feelings you had towards my brother," Itachi said with his manly voice. Sai could barely see him in the dark, and it was probably most because of the alcohol "Why? I don't see how it's any of your business"

Itachi nodded slightly "You're right. But it makes it my business since I care for you" Sai was stunned "care for me?" he said out loud with a hint of distaste "why are you telling me this?"

"It seemed like a good time to say it.. I couldn't say it to you before, but now that you and Sasuke no longer-" Itachi got cut off "There was never a _me_ and _Sasuke_. Stop putting ideas into your head" why was it that whenever he wanted to forget, someone always had to bring **him** up? '_I'm being tortured_'

The taller male stepped closer to him "Just forget about him and start over" the soothing sound of his voice relaxed him "I'm trying- but…."

"But what?"

"Somehow, it just doesn't work. I can't. Even though that's all I want to, just to forget.. But it won't work!" Sai was getting frustrated and emotional by all his drinking, he was practically showing his emotions.

"…."

"…I miss him…"

Sai felt so revealed and pathetic, it disgusted him "I don't want to see you hurt because of him," Itachi said closing their distance.

"_I don't want to see you in pain,"_

"_**Goodbye Sai"**_

Sai didn't notice the sudden closeness, because he had been thinking about what Sasuke had said to him that day.

A hand pressed itself to his cold cheek, and before he could react a pair of lips gently kissed him with warmth. Onyx eyes widened and pushed the man away from him "What are you doing?!" Sai wiped his mouth with his palm while glaring at Itachi, who didn't seem disturbed by it.

"Happy birthday"

Sai just stood there with confusion '_what the hell is wrong with the brothers?!_' he wasn't going to stay any longer. Everything was just getting so weird so he had to leave, and to his surprise Itachi didn't say anything as he made his way away from the beach house.

He threw the glass bottle to the ground making it break into pieces. He was feeling frustrated, angry, and confused. He couldn't think straight, he was dizzy from all the alcohol, he could barely walk straight.

Sai wanted to be his own usual self, the one with no _emotions_.

* * *

_**20 minutes**_

'_where is that damn bus station?_' this was seriously going to be the last time he was going to drink this much, it killed his brains, and made him into an emotional wreck '_at least I haven't cried_'

His walking came to a stop. He had this sudden urge to just call Sasuke, to see him, to get touched by him '_ugh, I'm turning into a pervert_' but it was true.

Those feelings could be read so easily, especially when it came with pictures. Sai pulled out his cell phone and checked his contacts;

_Jerk_ **call**?

**Yes** or **No**

Was he really going to do it? His heart was racing so fast '_don't_' his brain told him not to, but his body wanted to do otherwise.

"_I don't expect you to forgive me,"_

Why did he suddenly feel the urge to forgive him for everything he put him through?

"_I was selfish… Because I,"_

"_Because you what, Sasuke?"_

A tingling in his stomach blossomed,

No, he was not going to be a _love sick_ person, whether he was or not. He just wanted to be by his side that's all. Nothing romantic at all.

'_I want things to go back to how they were… with Sasuke_'

If he wasn't going to forget about him, he could at least start over… right?

But how could he? Sai had already told the raven that he would never forgive him etc, and he didn't want to go back on his words.

But, it didn't matter somehow. If it would've been Heinrich, he wouldn't have forgiven him, but wasn't what Sasuke did even worse? Yes it was.

Yet, he wanted to forgive him and continue their friendship. Nothing more.

Sai glanced at the clock 07:43 PM, he thought it would've been later but the sky was fooling him, because it looked pitch black, with only a few stars showing.

Sai quickly closed his phone and put it into his pocket before he did something he was going to regret.

* * *

_**In Sasuke's car**_

"_Let's just pretend that we don't know each other, and never have"_

That's what he had been pretending. And so far he was succeeding, for Sai's best. Even though he had the urge to look at him every time he was in the same room. But that would only hurt more, so he knew that it was for the best not to look at him.

It had been harder than he thought, but what made him distance himself was because Sai didn't want anything to do with him. And Sasuke didn't want to hurt him further, he had already done all the possible damage of a lifetime.

The reason why Sakura was by his side was because he had to distract himself, occupy himself, and to make Sai see that he was going forward.

Even though that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Sai back, even though he could get on his nerves pretty easily, he was still the person he had feelings for.

"Are we there yet?" a whining boy said crossing his arms sulking "Soon,"

"You said that 30 minutes ago!"

"It was 5 minutes ago"

"….."

'_owned_'

"Can we stop for ice cream?" his big blue eyes sparkled at Sasuke who was unaffected "No,"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so"

"oowww… you sound exactly like my big bro" the kid said pointing out "You don't have a big brother" Sasuke said bluntly '_what's wrong with this kid?_'

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't"

"He will kick your ass if I tell him to!"

"We'll see who gets whose ass kicked"

"ok! I will-" "**Jacob**, stop it already, you're killing me with your endless whining!" Sasuke had had it, he was getting really pissed off. He really hated kids, they were so annoying.

Jacob stuck out his tongue at the driver "he's not imaginary!"

"Believe whatever you--"

Jacob gaped "There he is!!!" he screamed as he waved hysterically through the window as they passed a hooded figure.

* * *

Sai was feeling crappier than before '_I'm never drinking again_'

A silver car drove past him and then suddenly stopped some good feet away, or that's what it sounded like. He couldn't really rely on his vision since it was really blurry right now, and he could only hear the car breaking to a stop.

Too caught up in his thinking he stumbled over something and fell onto his butt "oooow" he really didn't feel like getting up so he just laid there on the ground instead, hearing the cars go past him.

But that's not the only thing he heard. It was approaching footsteps, seven of them? (hahah of course not xD)

Sprinting small feet approached him "Are you dead?!" Sai squinted his eyes at the screeching sound '_the voice is quite familiar_' and he wasn't thinking Naruto.

"I need to perform CPR!"

The boy placed his small hands onto his chest and started pumping '_you'll need to do better than that to even get a reaction from me, hah_' Sai was amused at Jacob who didn't even bother to check if his pulse was pulsing, or if he was breathing. Which he obviously was.

"Hurry quick! He's dying!"

Another pair of footsteps stopped right beside the kid with the brown curls. He just stood there '_probably laughing to himself_' but Sai really didn't feel like moving himself.

"Since you are an adult you have to kiss him like they do in the movies, because I don't want cooties"

Ok, now he had to move "I-I'm fine" he said as he rolled up on his side and struggled with standing up "Sai what happened to you?" the kid asked with worry in his voice "That's what happens when you drink too much" anyone could smell the alcohol reeking from him.

That voice!

'_It can't be.._' wow this was already getting awkward "I don't drink too much, do I?" the little 6 year old said innocently thinking about his beloved soda.

Sai just wanted to disappear from his sight, this was too embarrassing, being seen like this. He turned to walk away, but his legs were failing him badly so he had to stop a few times "Where are you going?" Jacob said running up to the wobbling 18 year old "Well I'm going to… um…my apartment?"

Sasuke shook his head "Come on I'll give you a ride" the boy jumped with joy "Yay! You're going with us!"

Sai turned to the blurry vision of what was supposed to be Sasuke "Hold on I didn-" "Come on let's goooo!!" Jacob had grabbed Sai by his hand, if he wasn't this drunk he wouldn't even have bulged, but now it was like he didn't even have a choice, it was either follow or fall '_**braaaat**_!' he was cursed.

"ok let go, or I'm going to fall"

As soon as he said it, he knew his face would land on the pavement.. but it never happened, someone had a strong grip around his waist "you clutz" Sasuke said as he led Sai into the car, laying him down on the backseat, with his long legs on the floor, as not to ruin his leather seat.

The sound of the car starting echoed into his ears "You shouldn't drink that much soda" Jacob said looking back at him and smiling "also it makes you smell funny"

Sai rubbed his forehead "Trust me, that wasn't soda"

Jacob had a surprised expression which turned serious "Someone gave you kryptonite!" at this both Sai and Sasuke chuckled slightly "It isn't funny! Now Sai has to rest for 4 days, because he has been weakened"

"by the way… where did you learn CPR?" Sai questioned the little boy who enthusiastically said "Baywatch. But mom doesn't let me watch it anymore, she says they are naked"

Both males were quiet "Why aren't you wearing the bracelet I gave you?" the boy said with disappointment in his voice. Sasuke's thought went back to that rainy day '_a gift? That was from Jacob?_'

"I didn't want to drop it"

"you're forgiven!" Jacob said smiling at him "Sit properly," Sasuke told the kid who did as he said. But after a few minutes he had to look back at Sai again and then at the driver "I told you I have a big bro"

'_yes, and you also told me he would be able to kick my ass, pff_' Sasuke smirked but wiped it away as quickly.

He was slightly curious as to how the two of them had become so buddy-buddy, but he didn't really care much to ask. So he left it at that.

"hey Sai, are you stronger than Sasuke?"

What kind of question is that?

'_just make the air less awkward_'

"Sure, when the kryptonite is out of my system"

"Tch, you wish"

Jacob eyed both of them and looked back at Sai again "but Sasuke is bigger than you"

"That doesn't matter"

"it doesn't?" Sasuke said mockingly

"noo" Sai defended. But he knew Sasuke was stronger than him, he was just trying to make it less awkward in the car, and he was succeeding.

Sasuke was getting quite ticked off at the little midget who was clinging to his seat "I said, sit properly"

"But Sai isn't sitting properly either" he pointed out

"But you don't suffer from kryptonite, right?" Sasuke counter attacked making the boy sit properly again.

Sasuke sighed deeply as he dropped off the little brat at his house. He said goodbye to both of them and left with a smile through the door.

The silence was ruling, they hadn't said anything for 10 minutes and Sai was feeling really tired, so he took a quick nap.

_Sai woke up in the car and yawned while he sat up, he felt a presence beside him making him flinch "You're awake" the husky voice whispered into his ear, sending him shivers "undress" the voice said. And strangely enough Sai pulled his shirt off and then his jeans._

_A strong chilly hand made its way down his chest, trailing down to his grey boxers "do you want me to touch you?" Sai nodded as the fingers started to stroke his growing bulge "aah" a tingling sensation went through his whole body as the fingers continued stroking but fastened its pace._

_He turned his face so he could see Sasuke's face. And there it was, stoic and handsome. The raven caught his eyes on him, he licked his lower lip as he crashed their lips together in a hot passionate kiss._

"_mmmh" Sai moaned as Sasuke slid his hand down the fabric that was dividing him and Sai's erect member. The kiss deepened bringing their tongues together in a battle for dominance._

_The car was becoming almost tropical in temperature, the windows were foggy from the warmth. And Sai's body was becoming wet from the hot air, and he saw that Sasuke could feel it too because he had broken the kiss and the handling of his member, only to take off his clothes also, leaving just his black underwear._

"_Let's play" Sasuke said looking at him as if Sai were a deer and he a lion._

_Sai was getting hot just looking at the raven and his dominance over him. The onyx haired boy laid onto his back as he was positioned with his legs over the other's shoulders._

_Sasuke made Sai suck his fingers "good," he said with a crooked smile, withdrawing the fingers and placing them at the entrance "ready or not, here goes" _

_A finger slid into him making Sai moan, not long after another finger joined in stretching him "aaahh"_

"_You like that?" he said pumping the fingers in and out of him "y-yeah"_

_Sai was getting impatient "I want you inside of me" he breathed out "that bad?" the older male chuckled slightly, withdrawing his fingers and pulling out his hard big member. Sai grinded himself against the other male "You really are impatient," he said huskily as he forced his member inside of the screaming male._

_Sai's nails had dug into the raven's flesh "uuugh!" Sasuke started pacing back and forth, letting him get used to it._

_Sai moaned loudly while he followed along with his rhythm. Sasuke grabbed him by the hips as he pulled himself out and started slamming into Sai with full force._

_Sai screamed in pain and pleasure "ha-harder!" he said breathing heavily. Sasuke did as he was told, and it didn't take long before both of them were out of breath and Sasuke collapsed onto the younger male._

_Both were breathing heavily, trying to get as much air as possible. Sai closed his eyes "that was…"_

"_amazing?" a voice said that didn't belong to Sasuke. His eyes shot open, he witnessed his lovers face morphing into something else, or rather someone else, __**Itachi**__. A cruel laughter emitted from his mouth._

"Sai?"

"**What the fuck?!?!!!**" Sai shot up into a sitting position and looked at the other side of the back seat '_it was a dream_' he took a deep breath, not really noticing Sasuke's confused gaze.

"did you have a bad dream?"

Sai looked at the direction where the voice came from, his expression softened as he saw Sasuke "No— Yes" he quickly changed his answer.

"Are you able to make it to the door?" Sasuke questioned suspiciously.

Sai looked out the window '_oh, I'm here already_' "yeah…" he opened the door and closed it behind him and just realized something '_did I sleep talk?!_'

Sasuke rolled down his window to say something

"by-" "did" both of them cut off each other "you go ahead" Sasuke said, waiting for his sentence.

Sai didn't want to seem suspicious so he tried his best to remain emotionless "Did I say anything, while I was having that bad dream?" he felt like gulping, but doing that would prove his guilt.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly. This was getting quite amusing, had the younger male had his first sexual dream? Because that's what it seemed like. He was no fool, and he wasn't going to let him off the hook either.

Sasuke cleared his throat "I'd rather not say… nor mimic your sound" oh he was evil, Sasuke literally laughed to himself '_HAHAHAHA_' if he just could keep it to himself.

"…." '_busted_'

"uh, well, thanks for the ride… bye" he said and turned away "Happy birthday," Sai looked back at onyx eyes, and felt something tugging at his lips, he nodded and quickly turned his head away as a smile crept onto his lips.

* * *

_End_

_**Note: Hope the ending of this chapter was statisfying! I will most likely update again this week or the next.  
**_


End file.
